


跩哥追妻記（跩哈）

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 哈利性轉有，不喜勿入





	1. Chapter 1

哈莉波特是波特家的小女兒，父母親意外過世後就被葛林戴華德和鄧不利多所收養，本來是教父和他的伴侶要收養，可是他們家也有孩子，加上葛林戴華德很喜歡哈莉，就被兩大巫師給收養。

今年四歲的哈莉正在諾曼加城堡的院子中玩耍，已經習慣一個人玩耍的她正在玩球，收養她的兩位監護人正在忙，只好把她放在院子當中玩耍，旁邊有人會幫忙看著她。

開會完的葛林戴華德走出來找寶貝養女，本來是想要讓養子魁登斯看著她，但是伴侶鄧不利多有事情要委託他去處理事情，娜吉妮剛好在英國照顧巴蒂妲，所以沒有人可以照顧哈莉。

「哈莉。」葛林戴華德走出來看見哈莉正在玩球的樣子微笑。

「蓋瑞特！」哈莉聽見葛林戴華德的聲音抬頭，看見葛林戴華德馬上跑過去。

「我家哈莉真可愛。」葛林戴華德親親寶貝養女的臉頰。

「嘿嘿！蓋瑞特也很帥，一個人好無聊。」哈莉悶悶的告訴葛林戴華德。

「小甜心，真抱歉，今天有事情要忙。」葛林戴華德很喜歡懷裡的女娃。

鄧不利多走出來看見這樣的情形微笑，自己和葛林戴華德有特殊血統的關係，所以兩人老去的速度並不快，現在還保持著五、六十歲的樣子，明明實際年紀都一百多歲。

哈莉看見鄧不利多開心的伸出手要他抱她，鄧不利多把這位可愛的女娃抱過來，然後親親她的小臉頰，當初葛林戴華德不顧天狼星和自己的反對把這個孩子抱過來養讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

或許對哈莉來說在自己和葛林戴華德的身邊比在天狼星或是她的阿姨身邊還要來的安全，畢竟黑暗勢力蠢蠢欲動，有曾經是黑魔王的葛林戴華德在身邊不需要擔心太多。

「我想很多人都沒想到救世主是女孩子。」葛林戴華德把哈莉抱過來放在腿上，讓她可以吃桌上的點心。

「這樣也好，連湯姆都不曉得哈莉是女孩子，多少可以讓她安全一點。」鄧不利多伸出手幫哈莉擦嘴巴。

「嘛！我喜歡哈莉，誰膽敢從我手上搶她。」葛林戴華德惡狠狠的說著。

「呵呵，真是的。」鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話微笑。

哈莉像是沒聽見兩位大人說的話一樣，把桌上的餅乾和蛋糕給吃完，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多只是笑笑的，葛林戴華德覺得以後要小小的禁止哈莉吃太多甜點，不然的話肯定會傷腦筋。

葛林戴華德有點擔心會不小心把哈莉培養成和鄧不利多一樣，所以不管怎樣要好好的禁止她才可以，慶幸當年養魁登斯的時候沒有讓兒子吃太多甜點，儘管他喜歡吃還是會克制一下。

有個喜歡吃甜點的小女娃讓鄧不利多很開心，總是會帶著哈莉去吃甜點，葛林戴華德對此頗有意見，總是會努力的制止他們兩人去吃甜點，儘管他們比一般人還要強壯一點，但是不能吃太多的甜點。

「哈莉，妳今天吃太多甜點了。」葛林戴華德看見桌上的情形很無奈。

「可是，蓋爾，我肚子很餓。」哈莉撒嬌的對葛林戴華德說。

「親愛的，我們說好了，不能吃太多，妳今天連阿不思的份也吃完。」葛林戴華德很無奈的告訴哈莉。

「對不起嘛！」哈莉乖乖的道歉。

「好了，蓋爾，別再責備哈莉。」鄧不利多把哈莉抱過來。

「阿爾，你太寵她了。」葛林戴華德苦笑的看著自己的伴侶。

「誰說的，哈莉是個可愛的小娃兒，當然要好好寵愛才可以。」鄧不利多才不會讓葛林戴華德禁止哈莉吃甜點。

看見鄧不利多認真的樣子葛林戴華德不好多說什麼，每次他們都會指責對方說太過寵愛哈莉，只是在魁登斯和娜吉妮的眼裡根本就是他們兩人都很寵愛她，不得不說鄧不利多一家人都很寵愛哈莉，阿波佛和亞蕊安娜也很寵愛她。

家裡沒人陪她玩的時候哈莉會在城堡中探險，鄧不利多在霍格華茲中上課，葛林戴華德也在那邊教書，魁登斯和娜吉妮就會在諾曼加照顧哈莉，今天是周末葛林戴華德和鄧不利多回到諾曼加陪哈莉。

偶爾也會有人過來拜訪葛林戴華德或是鄧不利多，阿波佛和亞蕊安娜是最常來看他們的人，當然天狼星和雷木思也會帶著孩子過來看看哈莉，天狼星的弟弟獅子爾發也會過來看看哈莉。

「哈莉，要把晚餐吃完才可以，不然奇比會傷心。」鄧不利多摸摸哈莉的頭，溫柔的告訴她。

「好。」哈莉一定會把所有的餐點給吃完。

「該慶幸哈莉現在正在長身子，吃這麼多不需要去擔心太多。」葛林戴華德看見哈莉的胃口很好的樣子微笑。

「紐特最近給哈莉一隻很乖的小狗，品種好像是捷克狼狗，哈莉跟小狗一起玩的時候運動量很大。」鄧不利多一點也不擔心這件事。

「怪不得魁登斯說娜吉妮最近想要減肥，就陪著哈莉一起活動。」葛林戴華德想起來養子說的事。

鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德，自己偶爾會和伴侶一起去散步，那時候會帶著哈莉一起去散步，兩個人會牽著哈莉的手一起去散步，只要有時間每天晚上他們三個都會一起去散步。

為了不讓愛人長胖，葛林戴華德總是會每天晚上陪著鄧不利多去散步，他們偶爾會帶著哈莉去霍格華茲，不過他們還是盡量不讓哈莉見其他人，才會住在奧地利的諾曼加。

也就是這個原因哈莉的語言能力很好，她會說德語和英語，主要是因為葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的關係，甚至也會跟著娜吉妮學習一點東方國家的語言，魔法能力也是跟著家裡的人一起學習。

「因為湯姆的關係哈莉會說爬說嘴，這到底是好還是不好？」鄧不利多知道哈莉會說爬說嘴。

「擔心做什麼，讓她好好運用那個能力就好。」葛林戴華德一點也不擔心這件事。

「好吧！你說了算。」鄧不利多對此也不好多說什麼。

「小姑娘是我們家的人，以後肯定是最厲害的女巫。」葛林戴華德才不擔心哈莉的資質。

看見愛人這樣有信心的樣子鄧不利多也不好多說什麼，哈莉的確是很聰明的孩子，儘管魔藥學有點不拿手，可是在自己和葛林戴華德的教導之下早已經學習到很多東西。

相信到十一歲之前哈莉已經吸收很多東西，有時候葛林戴華德還會偷偷教導她用黑魔法，同時也會教導她黑魔法防禦術，天狼星寵愛她的關係買了最好的飛天掃把給她。

因此哈莉偶爾會和其他孩子們一起玩魁地奇這個遊戲，她總是會擔任搜捕手這個位子，常常會很快就拿到金探子，這樣讓鄧不利多相信她可以進入霍格華茲的魁地奇校隊，只是到時候看她進入哪個學院。

「哈莉小主人，今天要早點回來，不可以玩太晚，兩位先生是這樣交代奇比，一定要告訴妳。」哈莉拿著掃把出去找人玩的時候家庭小精靈奇比這樣告訴她。

「好。」哈莉點點頭表示知道。

今天葛林戴華德讓幾個屬下帶孩子來城堡玩耍，魁登斯和娜吉妮回到諾曼加來處理事情，哈莉和聖徒們的孩子玩得很愉快，雖然不能出城堡可是為了哈莉這位寶貝養女，葛林戴華德在城堡內的一處建立魁地奇球場給這些孩子玩耍。

這也是為什麼哈莉會匆忙的過去和其他人一起玩耍，晚上有家庭聚會哈莉也很清楚，絕對不會玩得太開心忘記回到屋子裡面吃飯，娜吉妮靠著窗看著哈莉和其他孩子們玩耍的樣子微笑。

自己的寶貝兒女們也在那邊和哈莉一起玩耍，魁登斯在處理事情自己也不好打擾他，自然就會去做其他的事情，偶爾會在窗邊看孩子們玩魁地奇，看見孩子們玩得很開心當然也會很開心。

「再見！」傍晚的時候和朋友們道別。

大家開心的和哈莉揮手道別，魁登斯和娜吉妮來接哈莉和孩子們，哈莉開心的和他們一起去吃飯，去餐廳之前哈莉先把東西給收拾好，然後把自己打理好後才去見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多。

哈莉很喜歡和大家一起玩耍，魁登斯和娜吉妮的孩子們已經進入霍格華茲念書，現在是暑假她自然可以和他們兩人玩耍，等到上課之後自己就只能一個人玩耍，離她上學的時間還有一段時間。

從出生到十一歲這段時間哈莉都住在諾曼加，幾乎不曾出現在世人的面前，只有少數人知曉她是被葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的人撫養，主要都是鳳凰會的人，所以哈莉都是被鳳凰會的人教導。

「阿不思！」哈莉開心的撲到鄧不利多的懷裡。

「今天和大家玩得很開心？」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形摸摸她的頭。

「嗯！玩得很開心。」哈莉用力的點頭。

「呵呵，這樣很好，不要忘了明天要上課。」鄧不利多捏捏哈莉的鼻子。

「好！」哈莉一定會乖乖的上課。

「好了，該吃飯了，你們兩個繼續玩鬧下去我們可都餓了。」葛林戴華德把大家趕去吃飯。

當哈莉開始顯現魔法能力的時候，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多安排鳳凰會的人來幫她上課，他們兩人也會親自教導哈莉，只要有人有時間都會來幫忙哈莉上課，一個星期總是有幾天都會來幫她上課。

有時候葛林戴華德也會挑選屬下中幾個比較聰明的人來幫哈莉上課，所以還沒上學之前哈莉就已經吸收很多東西，面對課程有一定的基礎，賽佛勒斯當然也會來幫哈莉上課，不過是暑假的時候。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多是以放養狀態來養哈莉，讓她有快樂的童年以外就是維持她的天真，不過也有讓她認知道有些黑巫師是很危險，她對很多事情有些警惕，不會輕易的相信其他人。


	2. Chapter 2

十一歲的哈莉要進入霍格華茲，鄧不利多從麥教授的手上拿到哈莉的信件，回諾曼加的時候把信件交到寶貝養女的手上，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德沒有多說什麼，本來他想要把哈莉送到德姆蘭念書。

拿到信件的哈莉很開心，期待葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶她去斜角巷買東西，看見哈莉開心的表情葛林戴華德和鄧不利多沒有多說什麼，或許在他們兩人的保護之下哈莉會更安全。

葛林戴華德之所以想要把哈莉送到德姆蘭念書，主要原因是佛地魔的爪牙根本沒有伸到歐洲，只有在不列顛群島上面，況且全歐洲都是葛林戴華德的地盤，儘管如此鄧不利多還是認為養女在他們兩人看顧之下比較安全。

「讓她去德姆蘭不是比較安全嗎？」葛林戴華德看著哈莉正在看信的樣子說。

「有維達他們在的確是會比較安全，只是我不放心，還是放在身邊比較安全。」鄧不利多當然清楚葛林戴華德的意思。

「沒把那傢伙給宰了我還真不放心，雖然歐洲是我的地盤。」葛林戴華德對此感到很不爽。

「別去想太多，我們帶哈莉去斜角巷買東西。」鄧不利多拍拍愛人的肩膀。

哈莉被葛林戴華德牽著，和鄧不利多一起用港口鑰去英國的斜角巷買東西，阿波佛在活米村經營酒吧，亞蕊安娜嫁給對她很好的人，魁登斯和娜吉妮住在高錐客洞陪著巴蒂妲，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多打算搬回英國。

不過也可以不需要搬回英國，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多就在學校住宿就行，等到哈莉三年級後可以和她一起去活米村，當然也可以回到葛林戴華德在倫敦的別墅裡，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會好好的討論。

斜角巷的入口是在破金斧酒吧的後巷，鄧不利多走在前面葛林戴華德牽著哈莉進去到入口，他們讓哈莉戴上帽子絕對不讓疤痕露出來，他們不想要引起轟動，只想要好好的去買東西。

「哈莉，妳先在這裡買制服，我和蓋爾先去買清單上的東西，最後去買魔杖。」鄧不利多在摩金夫人的各式長袍店前告訴哈莉。

「好。」哈莉乖乖點頭進入店裡買東西。

「紐特和海格挑了一隻貓頭鷹給妳，回家妳就可以看到牠。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴哈莉。

「嗯！我很期待，晚點見，阿不思、蓋瑞特。」哈莉甜甜的給葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一個頰吻。

哈莉進入摩金夫人的各式長袍店買制服，進入斜角巷後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多有先帶她去古靈閣領錢，讓哈莉拿一些錢出來買東西，進入店裡的哈莉先乖乖的等前面的客人，幫跩哥量好尺寸的摩金夫人這才看到哈莉。

默默等待的哈莉看見摩金夫人招呼自己的樣子很訝異，乖乖的點頭讓摩金夫人幫自己量身，確認自己的尺寸後等待自己的制服，這時候跩哥和哈莉第一次見面，看見哈莉可愛的樣子跩哥馬上臉紅，對她一見鍾情。

「小姑娘，稍等我一下。」摩金夫人笑笑的看著哈莉。

「好的。」哈莉乖乖的點頭。

「妳好，妳是和父母親一起來的嗎？我爸媽去幫我買其他的東西。」跩哥看見哈莉有點害羞，但是還是一口氣說一些話。

「我和我的養父們一起來的，他們先去幫我買書和其他東西，晚點要一起去買魔杖。」哈莉微笑的告訴眼前的男孩。

「兩位，你們的衣服好囉！給！」摩金夫人笑笑的讓店員把東西交給哈莉和跩哥。

「謝謝您，夫人。」哈莉乖乖的付錢後微笑的離開。

「不客氣，小姑娘。」摩金夫人很喜歡眼前的小女孩。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多已經在店門口等著她，哈莉看見他們兩人開心的馬上跑過去，跩哥看見她離開很懊悔剛剛沒有問她的名字，這時候魯休斯和水仙也過來接跩哥，魯休斯看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多沒有多說什麼。

水仙看見哈莉的背影就知道她是誰，天狼星有和她聯絡，甚至會寄幾張照片給她看，只是既然他們想要低調自己也不好多說什麼，魯休斯決定讓自己的孩子去接近哈莉，畢竟他想要和葛林戴華德攀關係。

馬份家可是生意人，知道要用什麼方式可以保命，雖然跩哥不認識魯休斯可是知道帶著那個女孩的人可是鄧不利多和葛林戴華德，是巫師界當中最強大的兩位巫師，要扳倒佛地魔肯定是要和他們攀關係。

「跩哥，你可要和那個女孩打好關係。」魯休斯只是這樣告訴自己的兒子。

「好的，父親。」跩哥乖乖的點頭。

『莉莉的孩子果然很可愛。』水仙內心當中的想法其他人不知道。

「東西買好了，我們去吃冰淇淋。」鄧不利多把東西交給哈莉。

「好。」哈莉很開心可以吃冰淇淋。

「不許吃太多，你們兩個都一樣。」葛林戴華德很慎重的告訴身邊的兩人。

「好。」哈莉乖乖的點頭。

「蓋爾真討厭。」鄧不利多悶悶的說著。

「哼！少吃甜食對你們的身體好。」葛林戴華德很認真的告訴鄧不利多。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶哈莉來伏林‧伏德秋冰淇淋店吃冰淇淋，吃完冰淇淋後才帶著哈莉去奧利凡德魔杖店買魔杖，確定把東西買完之後他們回去葛林戴華德在倫敦的別墅中。

去魔杖店買魔杖的時候，奧利凡德很認真的讓哈莉去挑選魔杖，沒想到竟然會和佛地魔王挑到同一把魔杖，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德和鄧不利多覺得這是命運當中注定。

不過他們會親自幫哈莉解決佛地魔這個人，當初的靈魂碎片也早已經被處理掉，只是爬說嘴的能力被留下來，之所以會被處理掉是因為有次哈莉不小心溺水，在鬼門關前走一遭。

「真不該說是命運還是什麼原因。」鄧不利多看見哈莉開心的用魔法的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「你太擔心她了，哈莉沒有你想像那樣弱。」葛林戴華德可是很相信自己的寶貝養女。

「說的也是。」鄧不利多笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「有我們在，不需要去擔心。」葛林戴華德看見哈莉開心的樣子微笑。

開學前幾天葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會把哈莉送到天狼星那邊，讓天狼星和雷木思可以送她去王十字火車站搭車，哈莉常用的東西鄧不利多讓家庭小精靈奇比把東西送過來，在哈莉畢業之前他們會常住在這裡。

回到英國來住鄧不利多才比較習慣，葛林戴華德是只要愛人在哪裡自己就在哪裡，哈莉會跟著他們一起住，家庭小精靈奇比也會在這裡服侍他們，魁登斯和娜吉妮也比較好過來找他們。

雖然有魔法來回奧地利和英國不用很麻煩，只是鄧不利多想要讓哈莉熟悉英國的環境，才會打算住在倫敦的別墅，暑假有時間可以回去奧地利，其實一家人在哪裡，哪裡就是家。

「哈莉，開學前兩個星期去住天狼星那邊，好嗎？」鄧不利多一定會尊重哈莉的意見。

「阿不思和蓋瑞特有事情不能陪我嗎？」哈莉聽見鄧不利多的話有點害怕。

「我讓天狼星和雷木思帶妳去玩，我和蓋瑞特有些事情要去處理，開學一定會見到我們。」鄧不利多把哈莉抱在懷裡。

「你和蓋瑞特不會不要我，對嗎？」哈莉突然會害怕這樣的感覺。

「不會，在妳畢業之前我們都住在這裡，只是學校是住宿制，周末不能回家，但是三年級的周末可以去活米村玩。」鄧不利多會給哈莉安心的感覺。

「好，這樣以後可以去找阿波佛。」哈莉用力的擁抱鄧不利多。

看見哈莉不安的樣子鄧不利多沒有說什麼，他們從沒有分開這麼久的時間，哈莉會害怕是正常的，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形也沒說話，畢竟哈莉從小到大都在他們的身邊，分開只有幾天很少會有這麼長的時間，會害怕也是正常的。

一向寵愛哈莉的葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也不想要和她分開這麼久的時間，可是這兩個星期他們必須去處理一些事情，最主要是他們很怕哈莉進入霍格華茲後還會遇到危險。

所以不管怎樣葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會把所有的事情給安排好，絕對不會讓哈莉遇到任何的危險，希望她在學校七年的時間可以平安度過，好好的過完學校的生活，畢業後找個工作或是好人家嫁。

「天狼星，哈莉就暫時交給你們。」鄧不利多告訴天狼星。

「好的，教授。」天狼星摸摸哈莉的頭。

「寶貝，我和蓋瑞特很快就會回來，開學會在學校見面。」鄧不利多親親哈莉的臉頰。

「嗯，阿不思、蓋瑞特，再見。」哈莉很不捨也不想離開他們。

「小甜心，妳乖，約定好的事情要做到，我們不是說好了嗎？」葛林戴華德摸摸哈莉的頭。

「嗯，我知道，我會做到的。」哈莉乖乖的答應葛林戴華德。

「妳最乖了。」葛林戴華德親吻哈莉的臉頰。

「走吧！哈莉。」雷木思拍拍哈莉的肩膀帶她進入屋子裡。

雷木思帶哈莉進入家裡面，讓天狼星和鄧不利多他們討論事情，葛林戴華德在旁邊聽他們兩人談話的內容，偶爾隨時插幾句話，看見這樣的情形大衛帶著哈莉去她的房間，讓兩位父親和教授們說話。

看見這樣的情形鄧不利多鬆了一口氣，葛林戴華德沒有多說什麼，雖然哈莉喜歡的狗和貓頭鷹都在身邊，可是難免會覺得很寂寞，畢竟同齡的孩子大多都是男孩子，這才是葛林戴華德要擔心的地方。

天狼星和雷木思和兩位教授商量好一些事情後就讓他們兩人離開，葛林戴華德交代很多事情給自己兩位學生，就是要他們照顧好自己最寶貝的孩子，不得不說當年第一次見到哈莉的時候葛林戴華德就很喜歡她，這也為什麼他才會收養她。


	3. Chapter 3

開學當天要去搭火車，天狼星和雷木思確定哈莉已經把東西都準備好後，開車送她去王十字火車站，讓她把東西放在推車上，送她到九又四分之三月台去搭火車，當然他們的寶貝兒子們也一起過去。

這幾年哈莉幾乎都待在奧地利，很少回到英國來，所以對英國的一切都很好奇，因此葛林戴華德和鄧不利多在開學前兩個星期讓天狼星和雷木思帶她去逛逛，偶爾去高錐客洞找魁登斯。

換好制服的哈莉對於去霍格華茲很興奮，雖然以前有去過幾次，但是鄧不利多不許她在學校冒險，只許她待在校長室或是葛林戴華德的辦公室當中，這點哈莉很清楚是什麼原因。

「大衛，你可要保護好妹妹，可不能讓人欺負她。」天狼星交代自己的大兒子。

「好的，PAPA，你不需要擔心，我會保護好哈莉。」大衛很清楚天狼星擔心哈莉在學校被欺負。

「天狼星，別擔心，大衛有自己的課業要處理，你不需要擔心。」看見這樣的情形雷木思很無奈。

「沒關係啦！DADA。」大衛苦笑的看著另外一位父親，然後摸摸弟弟泰迪的頭道別。

「獸足、月影，我不會被欺負的啦！蓋瑞特和阿不思在學校呢！而且有人欺負我的話，我會反擊回去。」哈莉保證會讓自己不會受到傷害。

「好吧！小姑娘，我就相信妳。」天狼星摸摸哈莉的頭。

「自己小心一點，有事情別悶在心底。」雷木思捏捏哈莉的臉頰。

哈莉點點頭和大衛一起上火車，離開前抱抱自己最喜歡的小弟弟泰迪，大衛先去找自己的朋友，哈莉找了個沒人的車廂坐下來然後打開書來看，直到榮恩和妙麗問說這裡有沒有人坐才回神過來，哈莉笑笑的邀請他們進來車廂。

跩哥上火車後慢慢找哈莉所在的車廂，看見她和榮恩、妙麗、奈威坐在一起的樣子後沒多說什麼，本想要離開卻被哈莉邀請過來一起坐，看見哈莉微笑的樣子跩哥有些不好意思。

「妳好，請問這裡有人坐嗎？」妙麗很有禮貌的問著哈莉。

「請進。」哈莉微笑的迎接跟自己一樣的新生。

「嗨！這裡有人嗎？我找不到坐位。」榮恩一臉無奈的走了過來問她們。

「一起坐吧！」妙麗點頭讓榮恩進入車廂裡面。

「請問有看到我的蟾蜍嗎？」奈威找不到自己的寵物很擔心。

「這裡！」哈莉微笑的把蟾蜍送回奈威的手上。

「嘿！妳……」跩哥看見哈莉很訝異。

「要一起坐嗎？」哈莉微笑的問跩哥。

「好。」跩哥乖乖的點頭。

五個人一起擠進一間車廂，然後他們開始介紹自己，等到哈莉介紹自己後大家才訝異救世主竟然是一名女性，而且還是被巫師界最強大的兩大巫師給養大，當年七月出生的孩子在鳳凰會當中除了哈莉以外就是奈威。

當年奈威的父母親差點被食死徒殺死，好在葛林戴華德讓聖徒們去幫忙，才順利逮到那些人，可是哈莉的父母親就沒有那樣的好運，終究還是離開人世間，把哈莉留下來變成孤兒。

不過就是這樣才被葛林戴華德和鄧不利多收養，賽佛勒斯對此愧疚很久，每次來教導哈莉魔藥學總是愧疚不已，哈莉有安慰這位叔叔說這件事不是他的錯，並不需要這樣愧疚下去。

「我們來自我介紹吧！這樣大家可以當好朋友，我叫妙麗‧格蘭傑，父母親是麻瓜。」妙麗開頭和大家自我介紹。

「我叫榮恩‧衛斯理，你們好。」榮恩微笑的和大家自我介紹。

「我叫奈威，奈威‧隆巴頓。」奈威害羞的和大家介紹自己。

「跩哥‧馬份，馬份家的繼承人。」跩哥很有自信的告訴大家自己的名字。

「我叫哈莉，哈莉‧波特，來自奧地利。」哈莉自我介紹後讓大家嚇一跳。

「妳就是傳說中的那個救世主嗎？妳不是英國人嗎？為什麼說來自奧地利？」妙麗一連串的轟炸差點讓哈莉招架不住。

「應該是吧！我不太清楚，因為我的養父有一位是奧地利人，打從有記憶起我就住在奧地利，偶爾會回英國。」哈莉不好意思的跟大家解釋。

「我聽說妳是被鄧不利多和葛林戴華德撫養長大的，這是真的嗎？」榮恩想起自己聽說過的事情。

「是，我是被他們養大的。」哈莉乖巧的點頭。

「蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德是上一任的黑魔王，橫掃全歐洲過，因為沒有把手伸入不列顛群島，所以英國人很少知道。」妙麗想起自己看到書上的內容。

「是因為阿不思的關係，後來他們解開誤會後在一起。」哈莉的睡前故事就是兩位養父的愛情故事。

「妳的教父是天狼星‧布萊克？」跩哥只是默默的問出這句話。

「是，天狼星是我的教父。」哈莉可是很喜歡天狼星。

跩哥這下子就確認眼前的人是自己從小聽故事的主人翁，也是英國魔法界的救世主，奈威什麼話都沒問是因為他很早就認識哈莉，鳳凰會當中小孩子都有所往來，奈威的奶奶很常帶他去奧地利的諾曼加拜訪鄧不利多和葛林戴華德。

自然他們兩人就很快認識起來，榮恩的話反而很少看見，哈莉有聽過天狼星說過衛斯理家的事情，只是沒見過衛斯理家的小孩，大衛總是告訴她說他們家有很有趣的雙胞胎，等上學後一定會看見。

介紹完一連串的自我介紹後，他們五人開始討論會上哪所學院，然後希望即使分到不同學院也可以一起當好朋友，以後有機會可以一起念書，這些當然都是妙麗提出來的。

「不知道會去哪所學院？鄧不利多教授出身的葛來芬多好像很不錯。」妙麗突然提起這句話。

「阿不思說過，分類帽會依每個人的資質不一樣，然後把大家分到不同的學院去。」哈莉想起鄧不利多告訴過她的話。

「我必須要分到葛來芬多，我家的人都是那裡出身的。」榮恩對此沒有特別的把握。

「我除了史萊哲林其他沒得選，沒進史萊哲林大概會被逐出家門。」跩哥對此也感到很苦惱。

「奶奶希望我可以分到葛來芬多。」奈威想起自家奶奶就很頭痛。

「嘛！我隨緣，讀哪所學院都好。」哈莉對此沒有太大的意見。

在她的印象中布萊克家族的人大多都會去史萊哲林，但是天狼星竟然是去葛來芬多，雖然她的父母親都是葛來芬多出身的人，但是分類帽會把她分到哪裡去她也不清楚，因為鄧不利多家族的魁登斯就是史萊哲林出身的學生。

因此哈莉抱著隨緣的想法進入學校，不管分到哪裡都好，天狼星的兒子大衛也沒有在葛來芬多念書，而是去了史萊哲林，對此天狼星抱怨很久，雷木思只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，不過明年就可以知曉他們的小兒子泰迪會被分到哪裡。

火車到了霍格華茲的車站後，下車時哈莉和大衛打招呼，大衛抱抱哈莉後就去搭馬車，新生要搭船進入霍格華茲，兩人稍微說了一下悄悄話，才依依不捨的分開，畢竟大衛真的很喜歡這位可愛的妹妹。

哈莉很喜歡天狼星家的兩個兒子，大她一歲的大衛總是很照顧她，小她一歲的泰迪是位很可愛的弟弟，雖然大衛是史萊哲林的學生，卻不減他們兩人的友誼，畢竟他們兩人是把哈莉當成自家姐妹在相處。

新生進入學校大廳之後麥教授開始叫新生的名字，用分類帽把新生分到四個學院當中，叫到哈莉的時候大廳一陣轟動，哈莉有些嚇到，看見教授桌上的兩位養父才提起勇氣走到分類帽那邊。

「哈莉‧波特！」麥教授大聲的叫著。

「這是個好問題，小女孩，妳想要去哪個學院呢？雖然我建議妳去史萊哲林。」分類帽對哈莉說。

「我想要去葛來芬多，可以嗎？」哈莉在內心當中問。

「當然可以囉！女孩。」分類帽很樂意把哈莉送到葛來芬多。

「謝謝。」哈莉乖乖的道謝。

「葛來芬多！」分類帽大聲的告訴大家。

哈莉走到葛來芬多的餐桌去，跩哥進入史萊哲林，看見榮恩、妙麗、奈威都在葛來芬多時鬆了一口氣，雖然哈莉知道自己會說爬說嘴，那是史萊哲林的傳人會說的話，也是巫師界中少有的能力。

不過哈莉很少用這個能力，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多告訴她不要在人家的面前用這個能力，不然會引起很多的問題，波特家沒有人有這樣的能力，哈莉是要在大家面前說爬說嘴的話，可不是很好的現像。

因此只有少數人知道哈莉會說爬說嘴，至於以後要不要給她的朋友知曉，就要看哈莉自己的決定，現在她只要好好的享用晚餐，然後回去宿舍睡覺，明天起床好好的上課。

「哈莉，真好，我們是同一個房間。」妙麗很開心是和哈莉同一個房間。

「是啊！」能夠和認識的人同一個房間哈莉鬆了一口氣。

把東西給整理好之後哈莉不知道要幹嘛，摸摸紐特送給自己的狗後決定先睡覺，洗過澡之後她真的不知道要幹嘛，想要看書也不知道要看什麼書，教科書早已經在上學前都預習過。

閉上眼睛睡覺前哈莉開始期待明天上課的情形，不知道這學期的黑魔法防禦學葛林戴華德會怎樣上課，變形學的教授是麥教授並不是鄧不利多，這點讓哈莉覺得很可惜。

她的變形學是鄧不利多親自教導的，黑魔法防禦學除了葛林戴華德以外就是雷木思教導，雖然哈莉一點也不介意到底是誰教導她，每個人的上課方式不同，各有不同的優點，只是沒有多少人知道她會黑魔法。


	4. Chapter 4

跩哥喜歡哈莉這件事他自己很清楚，所以打算追求她，只是知道哈莉的養父是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的時候壓力很大，追求者可是不是那樣好做，他可是很清楚哈莉的兩位養父可不好得到認同。

葛林戴華德一向很寵哈莉，鄧不利多也是不用說，要是知道自己想要追求她的話，不知道這兩位巫師會說出什麼話，跩哥光是想到這點就起雞皮疙瘩，只能和梅林祈求自己的追妻之路可以順利一點。

哈莉對於跩哥想要追求自己這點沒有太大的感覺，大衛看見這樣的情形決定寄信給自家父親，只是不知道天狼星看見後會怎樣，畢竟大家都很疼愛哈莉，把她保護的很好。

「臭小子們，不要以為我會放過你們，上課給我好好上課，開小差的人我會把你丟出去。」葛林戴華德直接給一年級生下馬威。

聽見葛林戴華德說的話葛來芬多和史萊哲林的學生乖乖的坐下來聽課，哈莉和妙麗以及榮恩當然也是一樣，跩哥本來想要注意看哈莉，可是發現這堂課根本是不可能，因為這位教授上課真的很嚴格。

不喜歡照著教科書上課的葛林戴華德總是會利用實際操作來教導學生，當他叫人來操作的時候可以看到哈莉出色的表現，跩哥看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，正堂課下來葛來芬多被加了很多分。

當然史萊哲林也有加分，只是沒有葛來芬多那樣多，這樣可以看的出來其實葛林戴華德多少有些偏心，誰叫他家愛人是葛來芬多出身的學生，難免會比較偏愛葛來芬多的學生。

「葛林戴華德教授，晚餐過後我可以過去找您和鄧不利多教授嗎？」下課後哈莉問著自己的最愛的養父。

「當然可以囉！我可愛的小寶貝，妳今天表現的很好。」葛林戴華德微笑的摸摸哈莉的頭。

「那是因為教授教的好。」哈莉用力擁抱葛林戴華德。

「傻孩子，會沒事的，周末一起吃飯。」葛林戴華德拍拍哈莉的背部安撫她。

「好。」哈莉乖乖的答應下來。

下堂課快要開始，哈莉才不捨的離開教室，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德微笑沒有多說什麼，但是他注意到馬份家的獨子竟然想要追求自己的寶貝養女，這可不是什麼好事情。

馬份家的孩子是食死徒的兒子，對於這點葛林戴華德有點不太爽，當然不管是誰追求哈莉他都會很不爽，雖然這件事情不能讓下一代承擔，只是他很寶貝哈莉，是不會讓人輕易的追求她。

見到葛林戴華德後跩哥真心的覺得自己要追求哈莉有很大的困難，但是哈莉是自己最喜歡的人，說什麼他都會努力把人給追到手，他會讓哈莉知道自己是真的很喜歡她。

「天呀！魔藥學的功課怎麼這麼難！？」榮恩趴在圖書館的桌子上哀號。

「嗯？會嗎？我覺得還好耶！」哈莉眨眨自己的眼睛看著榮恩。

「我也覺得很難，哈莉妳不覺得嗎？」奈威也在苦惱自己的作業要怎樣寫。

「不覺得。」哈莉微笑的告訴奈威，然後繼續低頭寫自己其他的作業。

跩哥看見這樣的情形默默的把書推給奈威，妙麗早在聽見榮恩哀號的時候開始教導他，不擅於表達的跩哥自然會把解答的答案指給奈威看，哈莉的成績很不錯，儘管才一年級卻已經開始學起其他年級的課程。

對於自己心愛的女孩子成績很好的樣子跩哥也會努力，偶爾大衛也會跟著他們一起學習，聽說葛來芬多的魁地奇校隊的隊長木透請哈莉去當搜捕手，哈莉當然很樂意去當搜捕手。

知道哈莉進入葛來芬多的校隊後跩哥也在考慮自己是否要進入史萊哲林的魁地奇校隊，不過現在他們學院的校隊已經有搜捕手，自己需要考慮看看，要是對立的話自己不知道是否會不會分心。

「哈莉，妳真好，才一年級就可以進入魁地奇隊伍。」榮恩悶悶的看著自己的女性好友。

「麥教授說我們沒有搜捕手，就推薦我去。」哈莉放下筆很認真的告訴榮恩。

「你管人家這麼多幹嘛，等你以後上了二年級之後就可以去選拔。」妙麗白了一眼榮恩後繼續做自己的事情。

「哈莉真的很厲害呢！」奈威笑笑的說著。

「大概是因為我父親的關係吧？！我父親以前就是葛來芬多的搜捕手。」哈莉微笑的告訴自己的朋友們。

「下次一起切磋吧！有機會來馬份莊園玩。」跩哥笑笑的邀請自己喜歡的女孩。

「好啊！」哈莉微笑的答應跩哥。

聽見哈莉答應自己跩哥開始期待暑假的到來，聰明的妙麗馬上就知道跩哥是喜歡哈莉，甚至想要追求人家，貴族家的小少爺本來就比一般人還要成熟，不過有時候也是讓人不省心，只是哈莉沒有發現跩哥的意圖，或者說她太過遲鈍。

解決好功課之後大家各自回去自己的學院當中，哈莉有點事情想要找葛林戴華德和鄧不利多，因此沒有跟其他人一起回去葛來芬多，反而是去校長室找自己的兩位養父。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看見哈莉來找他們沒有多說什麼，可愛又孩子氣的養女他們可是捨不得她長大，趁著哈莉能夠依賴他們的時間，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會好好的把握，畢竟以後寶貝養女有喜歡的人就不會依賴自己。

「哈莉，學校的生活還適應嗎？」鄧不利多微笑的看著哈莉。

「嗯！比想像中的好玩，大家人都很好，我喜歡和他們成為朋友。」哈莉很高興的告訴鄧不利多。

「我們說好了，只有爬說嘴這件事不能告訴別人，妳可要清楚這點。」葛林戴華德看見哈莉帶著寵物來找他們微笑。

「我知道，蓋瑞特不用擔心。」哈莉很清楚葛林戴華德是很疼愛自己。

「好了，不要太晚回去，不然飛七會很傷腦筋。」鄧不利多親吻哈莉的臉頰。

「嗯，晚安，蓋瑞特、阿不思。」哈莉會乖乖的聽話。

看見哈莉乖乖的聽話回去葛林戴華德和鄧不利多沒說什麼，上學之後鄧不利多把隱形斗篷拿給哈莉，那是詹姆留下來的遺物，也是他們曾經在尋找的死神的聖物之一，現在就只有重生石的下落還沒找到，老魔杖在葛林戴華德的手上。

如果哪天哈莉找到意若思鏡看見裡面的內容葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也不會多說什麼，或許那面鏡子照出來的是哈莉內心當中真實的慾望，可以看見自己過世已久的父母親，只是不能在鏡子前面沉迷太久。

當年鄧不利多在意若思鏡裡面看到的人可是葛林戴華德，現在站在鏡子面前不知道會看到什麼，葛林戴華德會看到什麼讓鄧不利多很好奇，打算哪天讓愛人站在那個鏡子前面看看，或許也會帶哈莉去也有可能。

「沒想到我們當年心心念念的東西竟然在哈莉手上，波特家果然很謎樣。」葛林戴華德緩緩的說出這句話。

「重生石也在剛特家，雖然我們已經拿來就是。」鄧不利多很清楚葛林戴華德把重生石當成定情信物。

「只剩下隱形斗篷不在我們的手裡，老魔杖在我的手上，那個臭小子想要奪取我可是會親手宰了他。」葛林戴華德就是不爽佛地魔。

「總有一天你會親手宰了他，現在可是要破壞他的分靈體。」鄧不利多親親葛林戴華德的臉頰。

得到愛人的安慰葛林戴華德沒有多說什麼，鄧不利多說的話他很清楚，早在很久之前他們就知道有分靈體的存在，只是他們沒有預料到好不容易躲過彼得的告密，沒想到卻還是被佛地魔追殺，才留下哈莉這個孩子。

至於為什麼哈莉會變成佛地魔的分靈體這點讓大家百思不得其解，不過也是當年哈莉調皮不小心掉入水池裡面，在鬼門關前面走一回，分靈體才整個死亡，這點讓葛林戴華德和鄧不利多鬆了一口氣。

這點讓他們覺得塞翁失馬焉知非福，剩下的事情就由他們去處理，之後會發生什麼事情暫時不需要去擔心，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一定會親自解決佛地魔這個人，不會讓自己的寶貝養女受到傷害。

「哈莉，妳去校長室找鄧不利多教授？」妙麗看見哈莉躺在床上的樣子問。

「嗯，我很想他們，所以去找他們說話。」哈莉緩緩的說出這句話來。

「妳真的很喜歡他們呢！」妙麗看見這樣的情形也換睡衣準備休息。

「他們兩個是最好的養父，天狼星是最好的教父。」哈莉真的很喜歡身邊的家人。

妙麗聽見哈莉說的話微笑，這幾天相處下來覺得哈莉是個很開朗的孩子，而且非常的可愛，會讓人很喜歡她，甚至可以發現史萊哲林的學長來找她，細問才知道是她的教父的兒子以及兄嫂的孩子。

哈莉養的狗也特別的乖，總是乖乖的待在她的身邊，曾經有幾個人想要欺負哈莉，結果被她養的狗給咬了，甚至被葛林戴華德教授看到，結果那位學生的下場非常的慘，這下子大家都知道哈莉是不可以被欺負的人。

第二天上課是和史萊哲林一起上魔藥學，跩哥毫不猶豫的就拉著哈莉一起同組，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是挑眉看著他們的互動，對他來說哈莉真的太像莉莉，溫柔的個性真的很像，只求自己不要內疚下去。

「哈莉，妳沒照著步驟……」跩哥和妙麗看見哈莉的作法很訝異。

「沒事的。」哈莉微笑的看著他們兩個。

「好吧……」跩哥看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼。

「我們繼續吧！」妙麗繼續和榮恩熬魔藥。

哈莉偷吃步的作法除了是葛林戴華德教導以外就是賽佛勒斯教導她，魁登斯也教導她很多事情，全部都吸收的哈莉讓大家很訝異，很開心她可以吸收這麼多的東西，這些知識她總有一天都可以用到。

儘管賽佛勒斯很不喜歡葛來芬多的學生，但是哈莉這個孩子他無法討厭，只是很勉強的替葛來芬多加分，當然除了哈莉以外妙麗也是很出色的學生，史萊哲林的學生雖然不是那樣好，但是賽佛勒斯很少會扣分。

跩哥出色的魔藥學讓賽佛勒斯很滿意，畢竟這個孩子被魯休斯丟給自己當教子，要是在魔藥學沒有出色的話肯定會讓人感到很失望，只希望跩哥其他的功課不會很差。


	5. Chapter 5

妙麗的成績很好讓大家很訝異，跩哥知道如果不是自己和她交往一定會鄙視她，哈莉總是和妙麗有很多話題可以聊，看見這樣的情形跩哥想要插話都沒用，女性開始說話的時候真的很難有人可以插話。

兩人感情很好讓其他人不知道要說什麼，偶爾潘西也會跟她們聊天，加上哈莉豐富得魔法知識讓妙麗很喜歡和她聊天，加上常年住在奧地利的關係，她們總是會交換很多情報。

潘西也會跟著她們一起聊天，只是沒想到哈莉見到很多的大人物，不僅僅是巫師界英國的貴族，還有歐洲巫師界的貴族，甚至連美國巫師界的貴族也認識很多，畢竟鳳凰會的人員分佈很廣。

「哈莉，妳一般的日常服飾是誰幫妳選的？」妙麗和潘西發現到哈莉的審美觀很不錯。

「是蓋瑞特幫我選的，他的眼光很好，他總是看不慣阿不思的眼光。」周末哈莉和妙麗以及潘西聚在一起聊天。

「沒想到鄧不利多教授的眼光不太好。」潘西從沒想到鄧不利多的眼光竟然比黑魔王還要不好。

「嘛！阿不思的眼光在旁人眼裡看起來有點獨特，天狼星選東西的眼光也很好。」哈莉想起來鄧不利多的眼光只能苦笑。

「沒想到哈莉妳對女性的東西很了解，畢竟妳身邊的人大多都是男性。」潘西知道眼前的女孩不太愛打扮。

「對呀！雖然哈莉妳不太愛打扮，可是穿衣服的品位真的很不錯。」妙麗看了一下哈莉的日常服裝。

「嘛！我身邊又不是只有男性，也有女性，魁登斯也有女兒，她是我們的學姐。」哈莉苦笑的看著兩位好友。

娜吉妮的血咒宿主這個詛咒已經解除，和魁登斯有三個孩子，自然有一個可愛的女兒，哈莉和這幾位兄姐感情很好，更不用說天狼星家的兩個兒子感情也很好，而且亞蕊安娜家也有女孩子，哈莉也和他們的感情很好。

阿波佛是沒有結婚但是有收養一個遠房親戚的孩子，只是家裡孩子們男女的比例男性比較多，但是還是不乏有幾位可愛的女娃，哈莉自然會跟她們玩在一起，大家會一起玩魁地奇也會玩其他遊戲。

及肩的半長髮是哈莉覺得比較好整理，衣服大多都是中性的穿著，除了探險方便以外就是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多不想要讓人知曉哈莉的身份，不過正式的場合也是會穿裙裝，偶爾出門的時候也是會穿。

在學校大家都知道哈莉的身分自然不需要掩蓋，周末的時候大多都會穿著裙裝，偶爾會打扮比較中性，不過比較常會穿牛仔褲主要是活動方便才會這樣穿，對哈莉來說霍格華茲也是很好冒險的地方，以前無法探險的地方現在她都可以探險。

「這些是跩哥給我的餅乾，說是他的母親水仙小姐做的。」哈莉把跩哥給自己的餅乾給兩位女性好友分享。

「馬份太太的手藝真的很好，一點也不像是大小姐出身的人。」潘西很清楚水仙的家事魔法很厲害。

「天狼星有跟我說過，他也有說過我奶奶的手藝也很好。」哈莉的祖母是布萊克家族的人。

「下次我也分享我媽做的餅乾，她做的點心也很好吃。」妙麗很喜歡和眼前的兩位好友分享一切。

「這樣我會很期待呢！不過麻瓜和巫師的食物好像差不多，只是口味有些不同。」潘西開始研究起來點心的口味。

對於甜點這種東西女性是無法抗拒的食物，哈莉只是不好意思對兩位好友說葛林戴華德的家事魔法也很厲害，也很喜歡做甜點給自己和鄧不利多吃，不過這件事情絕對不可以說出來，因為葛林戴華德會很不高興。

對葛林戴華德來說只有家裡或是自己認定的人才有資格吃自己的手藝，其他人絕對不可能吃到自己親手做的東西，不過對於自己和鄧不利多喜歡吃甜點這點很在乎，常常會勸他們不要吃太多甜點。

不得不說鄧不利多太寵哈莉，加上他們又很愛吃甜點，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形很傷腦筋，每次想要勸他們兩人不要吃太多都沒辦法，常常會讓其他人傷腦筋，他們身邊的人都無法理解為什麼他們這麼喜歡吃甜食。

「跩哥知道哈莉妳喜歡吃甜點，老是送甜點給妳吃。」潘西記得跩哥最近都在寫信給他的母親水仙送甜點給他。

「對於這點蓋瑞特很傷腦筋，他不准我吃太多甜點，說對身體不好。」哈莉對於這件事很傷腦筋。

「葛林戴華德教授說的沒錯，我父母親是牙醫，吃太多甜點對牙齒不好。」妙麗總是會好好的勸勸哈莉。

「好吧！我會乖乖的克制一下，不然牙痛很麻煩。」哈莉知道吃太多甜點蛀牙會很不舒服。

跩哥知道哈莉很喜歡吃甜點後，三不五時會差人從馬份莊園送甜點來霍格華茲，然後和哈莉一起分享這些甜點，跩哥本人也是很喜歡吃甜點的人，這樣的追求方式哈莉似乎沒有注意到，跩哥對此感到很傷腦筋。

哈莉有些遲鈍讓跩哥很傷腦筋，不知道要如何追求對方，想要和她告白卻又覺得很不好意思，如果要是告白的話嚇到對方肯定會讓哈莉逃開，跩哥可不想要看到這樣的情形。

因此跩哥對此感到很傷腦筋，不知道要怎樣讓哈莉開竅，有時候會探探潘西的口風，可惜女性友人只會告訴他說哈莉就跟以前一樣，常常讓跩哥不知道要說什麼才好。

「還在苦惱要怎樣追求鄧不利多教授的寶貝女兒？」布雷斯看見跩哥正在傷腦筋的樣子問。

「我想要和她告白卻覺得這樣會嚇到她。」跩哥一臉不知道要怎樣才好。

「我看你就慢慢來，有七年的時間讓你好好追求她，不需要急於一時。」布雷斯知道貴族世家的小孩總是很早熟。

「也只能這樣了。」十一歲的跩哥看起來很調皮，其實是個很成熟的孩子。

因為大衛的關係讓哈莉身邊所有的長輩都知道跩哥要追求她，人在霍格華茲教書的紐特只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，他的伴侶葛雷夫是魔法部的顧問，對此也沒表示太大的意見。

天狼星和雷木思打算先看情形後再來打算，魁登斯和娜吉妮也從孩子們的信中知道這件事，思考許久之後決定看看葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的動作再來決定要怎樣處理，畢竟大家都想要和一向疼寵哈莉的葛林戴華德會做出什麼動作。

他們都相信葛林戴華德一旦做出任何的動作鄧不利多也不會袖手旁觀，既然葛林戴華德還沒做出動作來，其他人就安安靜靜的看著就好，在霍格華茲裡面跩哥也做不出來太過越軌的事情來。

「哈莉進入青春期了呢！不知道初潮來臨了嗎？」娜吉妮收到信件後抬頭看了一下自己的丈夫。

「應該還沒吧？要不要寫信告訴她一下，雖然之前有教過她健康教育的課程。」看見妻子擔心的眼神魁登斯這樣告訴她。

「也好。」娜吉妮點點頭表示了解。

「PAPA和DADA也真是的。」魁登斯對於兩位父親沒有這樣的準備而搖頭。

娜吉妮聽見丈夫說的話笑笑的沒多說什麼，畢竟哈莉身邊的長輩幾乎都是男性，對於女性的事情很少會去了解，自己當然就有義務要好好的告訴哈莉，當然也會要自己的女兒去了解這件事。

進入霍格華茲的哈莉是十一歲，即將進入青春期，對於這點葛林戴華德和鄧不利多沒有特別注意女孩子的成長，有女兒的魁登斯和娜吉妮當然會注意這件事，對他們來說哈莉就像自己的孩子一樣。

有妙麗和潘西在哈莉有些事情可以請教她們，如果連她們都不清楚的話，她就會去問魁登斯的女兒，或是寫信請教娜吉妮，進入青春期的哈莉身體多少有些變化，有太多需要去請教人家的事情。

「阿不思，我不懂你當初為什麼要收養波特？」賽佛勒斯對於這點一直不能理解。

「蓋瑞特喜歡哈莉，原因就這樣簡單，你不喜歡哈莉嗎？賽佛勒斯。」鄧不利多從不會去懷疑伴侶的決定。

「不會不喜歡她，那個孩子很乖巧，和她父親不一樣。」賽佛勒斯多少還是很疼愛哈莉。

「別對我的決定有所意見，叫馬份家的臭小子滾開我家哈莉身邊，少在那邊追求我的寶貝哈莉。」葛林戴華德對於跩哥追求哈莉這件事很有意見。

「蓋瑞特，你可不能這樣，這要哈莉自己決定。」鄧不利多拍拍丈夫的手安撫他的情緒。

「我會和跩哥談談。」賽佛勒斯對於這樣的情形實在是很苦惱。

「哼！要是那傢伙真的給我拐走哈莉，我就要他好看！」葛林戴華德一定會讓跩哥好看。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形苦笑，對於葛林戴華德很寵愛哈莉這件事他沒有任何的意見，打從哈莉一歲起就撫養她長大，可以看的出來葛林戴華德真的很疼愛她，鄧不利多很清楚兒子出生的時候丈夫都沒有像疼愛哈莉這樣疼愛他。

當然魁登斯也是在他們的期待之下出生的孩子，只是葛林戴華德對他比較嚴格一點，鄧不利多當然知道為什麼丈夫會對兒子比較嚴格，魁登斯對此從沒有多說什麼，他清楚兩位父親給予他的愛從沒有少過。

所以當魁登斯看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很寵愛哈莉也沒多說什麼，他和妻子娜吉妮也把哈莉當成女兒在疼愛，哈莉可以說是集三千寵愛為一身的孩子，家裡每個人都很寵愛她。

「哈莉。」大衛看見寶貝妹妹馬上喊她。

「大衛。」看見是疼愛自己的兄長哈莉很開心。

「DADA做了幾個草莓口味的杯子蛋糕給我，叫我拿給妳。」大衛把雷木思寄給自己的點心給哈莉。

「我要跟雷木思說謝謝，謝謝你拿給我，大衛。」哈莉很高興可以收到點心。

「妳可以分給朋友吃，也記得要拿幾個給鄧不利多教授。」大衛身出手摸摸哈莉的頭。

「好，我會的。」哈莉很高興可以吃到杯子蛋糕。


	6. Chapter 6

當天晚上哈莉開心的把杯子蛋糕拿給鄧不利多，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德不太高興，對於愛人和養女很愛吃甜點這件事他總是無法阻止他們，每次阻止他們的時候鄧不利多就會教訓葛林戴華德。

難得今天葛林戴華德和鄧不利多想要在校長室吃晚餐自然會把哈莉以及孫子們找來一起吃飯，這時候哈莉當然會把杯子蛋糕分給其他人吃，雷木思做甜點的手藝真的很好，讓大家都很喜歡吃。

鄧不利多忍不住的多吃了幾個，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形很無奈，海倫看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，歐文和安東尼看見這樣的情形只是把自己的杯子蛋糕分給哈莉吃，畢竟他們兩人不吃甜的東西。

「怎麼大衛和跩哥給了這麼多的甜點，妳到現在都沒長胖過。」歐文把哈莉抓著整身摸了一遍後說。

「哈莉吃不胖，你又不是不知道。」安東尼看了一眼自己雙胞胎兄弟。

「嘛！這樣也不錯，我們家哈莉有本錢可以這樣吃。」海倫開心的把哈莉抱在懷裡。

「呵呵，哈莉果然還是太瘦了。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的說著。

「就算想要養肥哈莉也不能給她吃太多甜點。」葛林戴華德揉揉自己的額頭。

「我有長胖啦！」哈莉不甘心的大吼。

聽見哈莉大吼其他人只是笑笑的，哈莉是他們家最小的孩子，大家都很疼愛她，更不用說葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很寵愛她，儘管哈莉的胃口很大，可是在他們的眼中真的沒長什麼肉。

對於哈莉沒有什麼長肉的跡象葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很傷腦筋，以前有為了這件事情帶她去聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院看，當然那裡的治療師說是哈莉的體質問題，不需要去擔心太多。

龐內夫人也檢查過好幾次，說哈莉不需要擔心太多，就讓她好好吃好好睡就可以，這樣才讓葛林戴華德和鄧不利多放心許多，只是葛林戴華德對於哈莉吃很多甜點這點頗有意見外，其他就沒有太大的問題。

「佛客史？」哈莉和海倫一起回去葛來芬多塔的時候看見鳳凰飛到自己的身邊。

「就讓牠今天跟妳一起回去，沒關係的。」鄧不利多走過去擁抱自己的寶貝養女。

「好。」哈莉乖乖的點頭。

「小心一點不要讓飛七生氣。」鄧不利多給兩個女孩一個晚安吻。

「好的，阿不思。」哈莉和海倫給鄧不利多一個晚安吻。

葛林戴華德正在交代兩位孫子一些事情，要他們聯合大衛注意一下跩哥的動向，要是跩哥太過份的話肯定要教訓他，絕對不可以讓跩哥太早得逞，哈莉的個性葛林戴華德可是很清楚。

身為哈莉的兄長們自然會注意跩哥，歐文和安東尼當然會聯合大衛好好的注意跩哥的動向，哈莉可是他們家的小妹妹，可愛的樣子深得大家的喜歡，想要追求她請先過關再說。

葛林戴華德才不想要這麼早的時間就把自己心愛的養女交給馬份家的繼承人，畢竟魯休斯是食死徒，雖然是個生意人會看風向，只是葛林戴華德就是不放心，雖然鄧不利多持觀望的態度，但是葛林戴華德就是不喜歡。

「歐文、安東尼，看好馬份，如果他對哈莉做出太過份的事情，就教訓他。」葛林戴華德告訴兩位孫子。

「蓋瑞特，我們會好好注意的，大衛說天狼星對於這件事也頗有意見。」歐文想起來大衛的反應後說出這句話。

「反正我們不會讓那傢伙的追求之路太好過，越過底線後教訓他。」安東尼露出好看的笑容。

「不管怎樣保護好哈莉，你們知道的。」葛林戴華德很早就告訴孫子們哈莉的身世。

收養哈莉後葛林戴華德把家裡的人聚在一起過，有告訴他們說哈莉以後會遇到的問題，所以即使是現在三年級的歐文和安東尼也很清楚，更不用說二年級的海倫也很清楚。

魁登斯是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多戰後才生下的孩子，所以孫子們才會跟哈莉差不多大，加上魁登斯畢業後又去環遊世界幾年的時候，才遇到真愛娜吉妮，解除血咒又花了一段時間，這才讓他們夫妻兩人擁有孩子。

可以擁有孩子娜吉妮可是開心一段時間，魁登斯看見妻子這樣開心自己也很開心，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多自然也很開心擁有孫子，巴蒂妲對於這些後代子孫也很照顧、疼愛，對哈莉也非常好。

「你又讓孩子們注意馬份，搞不好人家沒多餘的心思，只是單純追求哈莉。」鄧不利多在孩子們離開後說出這句話。

「我就是不放心，他有個食死徒老爸，我怎麼知道是否和湯姆會有關係。」葛林戴華德會把所有能防範的事情都防範。

「馬份家對於湯姆還是很害怕也很討厭，並不一定完全臣服他。」鄧不利多給葛林戴華德一杯紅茶。

「你就當我對魯休斯的印象很不好，我又不是對每個學生的印象都很好。」葛林戴華德喝了一口茶後不知道要說什麼。

鄧不利多泡的茶很甜，葛林戴華德很清楚，只是喝下去自己還是會很不舒服，所以喝完茶之後又喝了幾口水，看見愛人吃鱉的樣子鄧不利多很開心，他最喜歡看葛林戴華吃鱉的樣子。

戰後鄧不利多和葛林戴華德和解，沒想到湯姆會崛起，成為第二代的黑魔王佛地魔，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形嗤之以鼻，和鄧不利多一起率領鳳凰會的人來對抗佛地魔王。

崔老妮的預言讓佛地魔感到很害怕，所以想要殺害七月出生的孩子，沒想到哈莉和奈威都被盯上，最後是因為哈莉得關係讓佛地魔王死亡，只是犧牲了詹姆和莉莉，對於這點鄧不利多感到很遺憾，讓葛林戴華德誓言要殺了這傢伙。

「哈莉，媽媽說要是初潮來的話要告訴她。」海倫進入交誼廳的時候告訴哈莉。

「嗯，我會的，上學前娜吉妮有交代過。」哈莉會把大家的交代給細心的記起來。

「記起來就好，身體有不適的話要說喔！」海倫摸摸佛客史後就回房間去。

「好。」哈莉當然會告知長輩們。

妙麗看見哈莉帶著鳳凰回來感到很訝異，對此哈莉只能苦笑的看著自己的好友，畢竟鳳凰是很少見的奇獸，不知道為什麼今天佛客史會今天會陪自己的回來，葛林戴華德對於這隻鳳凰很有意見，佛客史是鄧不利多的寵物。

室友們看見哈莉帶回來的鳳凰很安靜，自然也沒有多說什麼，哈莉除了撫摸佛客史後也會抱抱自己的寵物狗，然後才用變形術做了一個架子讓佛客史可以在那邊棲息。

四個人討論完一些事情後準備睡覺，有些事情是功課方面的事情，女孩子們總是會聚在一起討論事情，哈莉和妙麗不免也會這樣，時間到了之後就乖乖的睡覺，哈莉的寶貝寵物狗也跳到床上和她一起睡覺。

「妙麗，晚安。」哈莉躺在床上後和自己最喜歡的朋友道晚安。

「晚安，哈莉。」妙麗微笑的和哈莉道晚安。

兩人躺在床上睡覺後，哈莉抱著自己的寵物狗一起睡覺，佛客史也乖乖的在架子上休息，明天早上會和哈莉一起去大廳，到時候就會自然會飛到鄧不利多的身邊，只是葛林戴華德會有什麼表情。

史萊哲林的交誼廳，大衛、歐文、安東尼聚在一起商量事情，其他的學生看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，三個人開始計畫一些事情，就是要讓跩哥知道哈莉是不可以欺負的人。

想要追求哈莉的話肯定需要過他們幾個的關卡，更不用說後面有個大魔王葛林戴華德在，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反正跩哥和哈莉要是有緣份就會在一起。

「蓋瑞特說要注意跩哥，絕對不能讓他得逞。」歐文很認真的告訴其他兩人。

「現在哈莉還沒感覺，我們先不要出手。」大衛知道哈莉對於跩哥的追求沒有感覺。

「這是好問題，這樣就不能阻止跩哥。」安東尼聽見大衛說的話很傷腦筋。

「要是哈莉心動的話，兩情相悅應該是沒問題。」歐文對此也很傷腦筋。

「反正現在先監督他有沒有越軌，其他事情先不要管。」大衛只有這樣的結論。

「也是，兩情相悅我們也無法阻止，只能恐嚇他不准欺負我們的寶貝哈莉。」安東尼可是很疼愛哈莉。

三個人有共識後就回房間睡覺，他們是絕對不會讓哈莉受到跩哥的欺負，要是欺負哈莉的話，跩哥肯定會被毆文、安東尼和大衛教訓，更不用說要是被葛林戴華德知曉肯定會很慘。

看樣子跩哥的追妻之路肯定會關卡很多，畢竟疼愛哈莉的人真的很多，大概除了鄧不利多和雷木思以外其他人都會好好的把關，絕對不會讓跩哥輕易的追到哈莉，這下子跩哥真的需要傷腦筋。

當然這些事情哈莉都不知道，畢竟她現在連對跩哥對自己的感情都不是很清楚，自然不會去過問太多，相信等到哈莉自己察覺到對跩哥的心意之後再來說，現在要幫忙好好的把關。

「哈莉，給妳。」跩哥拿一個禮物給哈莉。

「謝謝，這是什麼？」哈莉看見跩哥給自己的禮物感到很好奇。

「妳打開來看看就知道。」跩哥微笑的看著哈莉。

「好。」哈莉乖乖的點頭。

哈莉打開禮物後看見裡面的東西很開心，開心的笑著答謝跩哥，看見哈莉喜歡自己的禮物跩哥當然會很開心，自己想不太到要送給哈莉什麼禮物，才會遵照母親水仙的吩咐送禮物給哈莉。

妙麗和潘西看見這樣的情形搖頭，偏偏哈莉根本不懂為什麼跩哥會送禮物給她，偶爾會買一些東西回禮，她們真的覺得跩哥不說出自己的心意哈莉根本不懂他的心思。

等到跩哥什麼時候鼓起勇氣和哈莉表白，那時候哈莉才會懂跩哥的意思，不過看見哈莉一點也不排斥跩哥，或多或少內心當中可是有喜歡的成份在，只是那種喜歡到底是什麼樣的情感就不太清楚。


	7. Chapter 7

魁登斯和娜吉妮對於跩哥喜歡哈莉這件事沒有太大的意見，雖然魁登斯對於跩哥的印象不是很好，主要還是因為魯休斯的關係，娜吉妮覺得要是哈莉喜歡跩哥的話就不能干涉太多，所以他們兩人基本上不太會干涉這件事。  
  
對於跩哥的追求哈莉雖然有感到疑惑也沒多開口問，她是對跩哥有好感可是卻又不知道要怎樣開口才好，身邊長輩和伴侶的感情很好，哈莉多少知曉一些情愛的知識，可是自己對跩哥又是什麼樣的感情自己不是很清楚。  
  
這點哈莉又不知道要去找誰商量，如果是找兄長們或是葛林戴華德商量的話，跩哥大概會死得很慘，她有在想要不要寫信給魁登斯和娜吉妮商量，或是哪天找鄧不利多商量，但是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多形影不離，這點難度很高。  
  
「哈莉，妳知道跩哥在追妳嗎？」妙麗看不下去直接問哈莉。  
  
「大概知道，但是我不知道我自己對跩哥是什麼樣的感情。」哈莉很誠實的告訴妙麗。  
  
「要不要找其他人商量一下呢？」妙麗自己也沒談過戀愛，自然無法給哈莉建議。  
  
「有想找阿不思商量，可是他和蓋勒特老是形影不離，天狼星也不行，他會跳腳，剩下就只有魁登斯和娜吉妮或是雷木思。」哈莉已經不知道要怎樣才好。  
  
「學長、學姐們不可以嗎？」妙麗摸摸哈莉的臉蛋。  
  
「跩哥肯定會被他們揍的。」哈莉靠在妙麗的肩膀上說著。  
  
榮恩和奈威拿了一些食物走過來看見妙麗和哈莉的互動沒有說什麼，他們不知道女性之間的感情到底是怎樣，打從進入學校之後妙麗和哈莉偶爾會出現一些親密的動作，在女性之間似乎是很常見的情形。  
  
跩哥和潘西、布雷斯也跟著榮恩、奈威一起來找哈莉和妙麗，潘西對此沒有太大的感覺，跩哥和布雷斯多少有些不能理解，畢竟男性對於女性之間的友情總是不能理解，就像女性不能理解男性的友情是一樣的道理。  
  
妙麗當然懂哈莉的意思，相處這幾個月之後她知道友人被保護的很好，跩哥想要追求她肯定是困難重重，畢竟哈莉的長輩和家人們都可以打了個冷顫，看樣子跩哥肯需要一段時間才會追到哈莉。  
  
「哈莉，妙麗說妳昨天帶了一隻鳳凰回宿舍？」榮恩想起這件事後說出這句話。  
  
「嗯，佛客史是阿不思的寵物，昨天不知道為什麼跟著我回宿舍。」哈莉也不太懂為什麼佛客史昨天會跟著自己回宿舍。  
  
「天呀！真讓人想看看，聽說鳳凰很漂亮。」潘西聽見哈莉說的話很羨慕。  
  
「我想以後三年級上奇獸飼育學的時候會看見。」哈莉覺得佛客史不會想要讓大家打擾牠。  
  
今天早上佛客史本來要和自己一起去大廳，但是哈莉臨時想要先去校長室，佛客史就沒有在大廳當中飛到鄧不利多的身上，哈莉今天早上是和鄧不利多以及葛林戴華德一起去大廳吃飯。  
  
聽說佛客史這隻鳳凰是紐特在外面找到的，後來給鄧不利多養，在哈莉有印像起鳳凰就是鄧不利多的寵物，也是自己的玩耍夥伴之一，只是不知道為什麼葛林戴華德真的很討厭佛客史。  
  
或許只要是會轉移鄧不利多注意力的事情，葛林戴華德全部都很討厭，所以不知道為什麼紐特會是他討厭的人之一，葛林戴華德是戰後才和鄧不利多一起在霍格華茲當中教書。  
  
哈莉很清楚者林戴華德對鄧不利多的佔有慾，有時候自己會不小心被掃到颱風尾，不過每次鄧不利多都會教訓葛林戴華德，所以聽說靠近鄧不利多的人事物葛林戴華德都很有意見。  
  
「哈莉，妳的寵物都是奇獸飼育學教授送的嗎？」跩哥突然問出這句話。  
  
「是啊！都是紐特送的。」哈莉開心的摸摸自己的狗。  
  
「妳和斯卡曼德教授的感情真好。」妙麗看見這樣的情形說出這句話。  
  
「他們都對我很好，我很喜歡他們。」哈莉露出好看的笑容。  
  
「妳啊！果然是被寵壞的女孩。」潘西摸摸哈莉的頭。  
  
「因為我是家裡最小的孩子嘛！」哈莉只是笑笑的說著。  
  
其實哈莉很感謝葛林戴華德和鄧不利多收養自己，魁登斯和娜吉妮扮演著父母親的角色，雖然自己偶爾會想念親生父母親，可是哈莉還是很高興自己可以被他們收養，大家帶給她滿滿的愛。  
  
偶爾哈莉會看著詹姆和莉莉的相片發呆，這時候總是會有人會轉移她的注意力，不讓她去想太多，葛林戴華德會抱著她告訴她自己和鄧不利多的相處情形，然後說說詹姆和莉莉在學校的趣事。  
  
每次去布萊克家的時候天狼星和雷木思會告訴她學生時代的事情，布萊克家的某位長輩會告訴她自己父親小時候的事情，哈莉很高興可以聽到這些事情，即使偶爾會有一點惆悵，她卻還是很高興自己有這些長輩們在。  
  
「走吧！下午上課要開始了。」哈莉笑笑的告訴大家。  
  
「啊！今天下午是黑魔法防禦學啊！」榮恩開始吶喊起來。  
  
「葛林戴華德教授又沒那麼恐怖。」妙麗直接把人給抓著去上課。  
  
「我很喜歡上葛林戴華德教授的課，他人真的很不錯。」奈威對葛林戴華德印象很好。  
  
「下午還有飛行課，我已經等不及想要上課。」跩哥對於下午的課程很開心。  
  
妙麗對胡奇夫人指導的飛行課有障礙，這點讓她很傷腦筋，而哈莉在所有課程結束後要去練習魁地奇，這些事情都沒有難倒她，木透對於這位小學妹很欣賞，很少會把這位可愛的小學妹當成是救世主看待。  
  
連榮恩的兄長派西也對哈莉很好，更不用說榮恩的雙胞胎兄弟喬治和弗雷也是一樣，衛斯理家的人全部都很喜歡哈莉，有時候會金妮會和她聊天，金妮是哈莉少數的女性朋友之一。  
  
下午所有的課程都結束之後哈莉來到練習魁地奇的地方，自從進入魁地奇校隊之後天狼星送了一把最新的飛天掃把給她，這時候就可以看見哈莉拿著掃把過去練習地區。  
  
「哈莉，妳來啦！」喬治和弗雷看見哈莉馬上拍著她的肩膀。  
  
「喬治、弗雷。」哈莉看見他們自然會打招呼。  
  
「波特來了，開始練習。」木透看見這樣的情形大聲告訴大家。  
  
「好！」球員們聽見木透說的話馬上開始準備練習。  
  
哈莉喜歡練習魁地奇，似乎像是與生俱來的一切，每次練習總是很開心，練習完後會很累她也很開心，吃過晚餐之後把所有的功課寫完，有些東西不會就留到下次小組聚會的時候和大家一起討論。  
  
不過哈莉在功課上很少會遇到困難，每次都會很快就寫完，自然可以早早就入睡，妙麗對於哈莉這樣認真感到很佩服，如果有時間每天他們都會聚在圖書館念書，即使是哈莉練習完畢也是一樣。  
  
大家聚在一起念書是很快樂的事情，當然他們也會在附近利用消音術來大聲討論，平斯夫人不喜歡學生在圖書館當中吵人，這樣的話她會趕人出去，他們自然會用這樣的方式來解決這個問題。  
  
「哈莉，妳最近練習不會感到很累嗎？」跩哥看見哈莉有精神的和他們複習功課很訝異。  
  
「不會！我很喜歡練習魁地奇。」哈莉笑笑的告訴跩哥，然後把所有的功課寫完。  
  
「哈莉，妳寫完麥教授的功課？」奈威看見哈莉已經完成變形術的作業很驚訝。  
  
「嗯，有需要的話你可以拿去看。」哈莉每天都會把所有的課後作業給寫完。  
  
看見這樣的情形大家會拿哈莉的作業來看，這時候哈莉會看自己想要看的書本，霍格華茲當中有很多書籍讓她想要看，所以把作業做完之後她都會想看書，這是在家裡只有她一個人的時候所培養起來的興趣。  
  
諾曼加的城堡當中有很多的書籍，只剩下哈莉一個人的時候她會在那邊看書，隨著年紀看的書籍有些不同，年紀小的時候是看繪本，開始認識字之後她開始慢慢看起有深度的書籍。  
  
這是鄧不利多刻意幫她培養的興趣，在她小時候總是會念書給她聽，睡前的故事是他和葛林戴華德的愛情故事，有時候也會跟她說不一樣的故事，讓哈莉對書中的一切感到很大的興趣。  
  
「這本不是高階黑魔法的書籍？」潘西看見哈莉正在看的書籍感到很疑惑。  
  
「是啊！」哈莉繼續看書沒有多說什麼。  
  
「哈莉，妳在學習黑魔法嗎？」妙麗突然問出這句話。  
  
「不算是，我只是單純想要看而已。」哈莉不會告訴朋友們自己其實有在學習黑魔法。  
  
葛林戴華德和鄧不利多告訴哈莉學習黑魔法這件事不能告訴其他人，自己有很多事情是不能告訴朋友們，這點哈莉很清楚，對於這點哈莉雖然對其他人有愧疚，可是這也是沒辦法的事情。  
  
每個人都有自己的秘密，身為救世主的哈莉有學習過黑魔法也會說爬說嘴，這兩件事情是不能告訴其他人，連霍格華茲當中也只有幾個人知曉，教授當中大概除了麥教授以外就剩下葛林戴華德和鄧不利多兩人。  
  
畢竟哈莉的黑魔法是葛林戴華德親自教導，鄧不利多雖然不太同意還是任由愛人這樣做，畢竟哈莉除了黑魔法以外就是黑魔法防禦術也學得很快，所以鄧不利多很放心讓葛林戴華德教導哈莉。  
  
「有好多事情都不能和朋友們分享。」哈莉默默的看著佛客史。  
  
「哈莉，怎麼了？」鄧不利多把一杯紅茶拿到哈莉的面前。  
  
「我覺得有好多事情都不可以和朋友分享。」哈莉很認真的看著鄧不利多。  
  
「這也沒辦法，很多人會恐懼黑魔法，更不用爬說嘴。」鄧不利多拍拍哈莉的頭。  
  
哈莉聽見鄧不利多的話點點頭，然後乖乖的喝了一口茶，她知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的用意，只是覺得不能和朋友分享讓她有點鬱卒，她偶爾會看黑魔法的書籍，就怕妙麗他們大驚小怪，只好說自己只是看看。  
  
葛林戴華德和鄧不利多知道哈莉很喜歡學習，所以他們會傾盡所有教導她，哈莉自然會學習一些黑魔法，喜歡看書的哈莉也會看那些禁忌的書籍，會被妙麗懷疑也是很正常的事情，她想開口卻不能開口告訴自己的好友，這讓她有點鬱悶。


	8. Chapter 8

在葛林戴華德的教導之下，哈莉對於魔法沒有什麼白黑之分，連同那位很疼愛她的布萊克長輩也說過，黑與白只是人們自己的區分罷了，實際上沒有黑白之分，會有這樣的分別是人們認為有些魔法會傷害人和自己的關係。

在久遠的時間淬煉之下魔法就自然而然有這樣的分別在，但是每樣魔法都有它值得學習的地方，任何事情沒有絕對或是黑與白之分，這讓哈莉很敬佩那位有智慧的長輩。

哈莉知道那位長輩也是亞蕊安娜的丈夫，包容曾經是闇黑怨靈的亞蕊安娜，讓她獲得新生，教導她使用魔法，甚至讓她進入波巴洞的學校上課，天狼星告訴哈莉那位長輩是德姆蘭畢業的學生，也是現今最出色的魔法部長。

由於過於低調的關係一切都很謎樣，連同樣是布萊克家族的人也不一定知道，只聞其名的人很多，但是對於他是否真的存在就不一定知曉，只知道他有權力掌管布萊克家族的一切，很疼愛天狼星和獅子阿爾發。

「我最近想要找柯林，可是發現有點難找人，他太低調了。」哈莉悶悶的說出這句話。

「柯林的確是很低調，低調到有時候PAPA想要找他也不一定找的到他。」大衛一邊和哈莉聊天一邊吃著今天的午餐。

「柯林好難找到人，我本來想要和他請教一些事情。」哈莉想來想去還是打算寫信問問亞蕊安娜或是柯林會比較好，這兩人看事情比較客觀。

「嘛！妳用嘿美送信去看看，說不定可以找到人，不然就請亞蕊安娜交給他。」大衛只能給出這樣的建議。

大衛聽見哈莉說的話心裡有底，只是在哈莉還沒說出口之前他們都不會有任何的動作，只是不會讓跩哥欺負自己最疼愛的小妹妹，自己和歐文、安東尼會好好的監視跩哥的一舉一動。

歐文和安東尼知道現在有很多事情不可以有太大的動作，要是讓哈莉知道他們的計畫可就會讓所有的事情都前功盡棄，說什麼他們都要在哈莉的面前小心一點，加上聖誕節要到了，回去之後肯定又有很多事情要處理。

「計畫敢不上變化。」大衛吐出這句話告訴其他兩人。

「別急，先讓哈莉和柯林去商量，其他事情我們繼續看著辦。」冷靜的安東尼馬上說出這句話。

「跩哥應該不會蠢到要在聖誕假期的時候邀請哈莉去做客吧？」歐文有些擔心的說出這句話。

「不可能的，天狼星可交代過哈莉要回來過聖誕節。」海倫聽見三位男性的對話後說出口。

哈莉的一舉一動大衛都會和其他三個人說，聖誕節哈莉一定不會留在學校，除非葛林戴華德和鄧不利多堅持她留在學校，不然她會跟著大家一起回去，而且往年除了去布萊克家拜訪外，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一定會陪著她過聖誕節。

現在大家只希望跩哥不要在這時候提出讓哈莉去馬份莊園的事情，如果真是這樣的話葛林戴華德肯定會發飆，當然還有天狼星，要是邀請哈莉的話肯定會被他們兩人算帳，魯休斯到時候就會很倒楣。

這幾天哈莉發現半個學期就這樣過去，自己也交到很多好朋友，也感受到跩哥對自己的意思，只是自己到現在還沒想到要怎樣去對跩哥，只好寫信給自己最親近的長輩。

「多多，你說柯林會告訴我意見嗎？」寫完信件後哈莉抱著自己的狗自言自語。

寵物狗只是蹭蹭自己的主人，哈莉打算明天去寄送自己的信件，畢竟現在天色也晚了，要是走去貓頭鷹屋的話肯定會被飛七罵，哈莉把東西收好之後就去睡覺，和自己最愛的寵物狗一起睡覺。

對於身邊的人對跩哥有意見這件事哈莉很清楚，自己到底喜歡不喜歡跩哥，哈莉自己也不清楚，只是對他有好感可是沒有到那種很喜歡的程度，十一歲的孩子哪會知道伴侶之間的愛情是什麼滋味。

每個人對於愛情的定義是不一樣，在充滿愛的環境長大的哈莉知道愛情是什麼樣的滋味，鄧不利多告訴過她愛情的成份很複雜，每一種感情都是愛情的一種，就像他對葛林戴華德的感情是那樣複雜也是愛情的一種。

「嘿美，幫我拿給柯林，路上要小心喔！」哈莉摸摸自己的最愛的貓頭鷹。

「學妹，妳來寄信？」西追看見哈莉來寄信的樣子問。

「是的，學長，您好。」哈莉微笑的送自己的貓頭鷹出去。

「哈莉‧波特？」西追看見哈莉愣了一下。

「啊！是，您是？帕夫赫夫的搜捕手，西追‧迪哥里？」哈莉揉揉自己的眼睛之後確定眼前的人是誰。

「是的，妳在魁地奇的表現很出色，是葛來芬多出色的搜捕手。」西追笑笑的告訴哈莉。

「謝謝學長的稱讚。」哈莉微笑的說著。

兩人聊了一下之後哈莉就離開，她覺得今天霧氣真的很重，眼鏡老是會起霧，看樣子是需要一點魔法才可以，可是她今天眼睛還是很不舒服，讓哈莉覺得去給龐內夫人看看會比較好。

來到醫院廂房魔法案件哈莉找龐內夫人看診，哈莉沒想到會遇到葛林戴華德和鄧不利多，他們看見哈莉過來也感到很疑惑，可是看見自己寶貝養女正在揉眼睛的樣子也很擔心，看見自己最愛的兩位養父，哈莉很放心的靠著他們等龐內夫人。

眼睛很不舒服的哈莉把眼鏡脫下來，然後靠在葛林戴華德的懷裡，鄧不利多摸摸她的頭，等到龐內夫人把所有的事情處理完之後才有辦法看哈莉，檢查完畢後發現這個問題不是很大，配點魔藥給她喝問題就解決。

「眼睛不舒服？」葛林戴華德把人抱在懷裡。

「嗯。」哈莉乖乖的點頭。

「小姑娘，怎麼了嗎？」龐內夫人看見這樣的情形馬上幫哈莉檢查。

「龐內夫人，哈莉怎麼了？」鄧不利多擔心的問著。

「一點小問題而已，沒事的。」龐內夫人給哈莉藥水讓她喝下去。

哈莉乖乖的把藥水給喝完，吃過藥之後哈莉就恢復的差不多，這個小問題不需要去擔心太多，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德和鄧不利多鬆了一口氣，他們總是會擔心哈莉。

情況好很多後哈莉比較好奇葛林戴華德和鄧不利多來醫院廂房做什麼，難得可以和和兩位養父撒嬌，她當然會把握機會好好的和他們撒嬌，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多當然很樂意讓哈莉和他們撒嬌。

「蓋瑞特，為什麼你和阿不思會過來醫院廂房？」哈莉喝完藥水之後問葛林戴華德。

「阿不思有點小頭痛，所以過來給龐內夫人看看。」葛林戴華德對鄧不利多的健康總是很在意。

「親愛的，我沒什麼事情，是蓋瑞特太擔心。」鄧不利多摸摸哈莉的頭。

「你每次都這麼說，老是讓我們擔心。」哈莉氣呼呼的看著鄧不利多。

葛林戴華德聽見哈莉說的話點頭，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形很無奈，看樣子自己真的讓他們兩人擔心太多，所以葛林戴華德和哈莉才會有這樣的反應，鄧不利多覺得應該要反省一下自己。

聖誕節哈莉當然是和葛林戴華以及鄧不利多回家，這個假期除了大家聚在一起以外哈莉也會去布萊克家探訪天狼星和雷木思，同時她也收到柯林的回信，哈莉安靜的在自己的房間看回信。

看完回信之後哈莉把信件給收好，她知道感情是不可以勉強，而且時間還很長久不需要去想太多，把自己該做的事情給做好，不要讓葛林戴華德和鄧不利多擔心，想通之後哈莉開心的上床睡覺。

「我們今天要去哪裡？」每到假日哈莉就很期待可以出門。

「嗯……去拜訪巴蒂妲好了，順便去看看魁登斯和娜吉妮。」鄧不利多把早餐端到桌上後說出這句話。

「我寧願去麻瓜的百貨公司走走，我也不想去拜訪巴蒂妲。」葛林戴華德放下報紙後說出這句話。

「去嘛！去嘛！蓋瑞特，下午我們再去百貨公司走走。」哈莉拉著葛林戴華德的袖子跟他撒嬌。

「好、好、好，妳想去我們就去。」葛林戴華德很寵哈莉，當然會馬上答應下來。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，葛林戴華德真的很寵愛哈莉，今天自己心血來潮親自做早餐給大家吃，偶爾哈莉也會幫忙下廚煮飯，慢慢學習葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的手藝，相信哈莉以後的手藝會很好。

吃過早餐之後哈莉開心的牽著葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的手去高錐客洞拜訪巴蒂妲，消影現影很快就到高錐客洞，娜吉妮剛好在巴蒂妲家，三個小孩子當然也跟著母親一起過去。

看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著哈莉來拜訪巴蒂妲很開心，對於曾孫子女巴蒂妲都很疼愛，對於哈莉這個孩子更是疼愛不已，她本來就很喜歡詹姆和莉莉，可惜他們兩人很早就過世，只剩下哈莉這個孩子。

「越大越像妳的母親呢！哈莉。」巴蒂妲摸著哈莉的小臉說著。

「謝謝您的稱讚，巴蒂妲。」哈莉微笑的告訴巴蒂妲。

「蓋瑞特，你和阿不思可要好好寵哈莉。」巴蒂妲很認真的告訴自己的姪孫。

「我可是很疼愛她，這點您不用擔心，巴蒂妲姑婆。」葛林戴華德主動的牽著巴蒂妲去沙發上坐。

「巴蒂妲，您不需要太過擔心，蓋瑞特和阿不思都很疼愛哈莉。」娜吉妮把肉派拿出來給大家吃。

魁登斯和娜吉妮當然有和詹姆和莉莉接觸過，同時很感慨詹姆和莉莉這麼早就過世，當初還在吵哈莉到底要去哪裡，如果不是葛林戴華德排除眾議收養哈莉的話，這點肯定會讓大家傷腦筋。

失去自己的學生鄧不利多也感到很無奈，他從沒想過湯姆會跟以前的葛林戴華德一樣，想當年風靡全歐洲的葛林戴華德是多麼受人歡迎，一代黑魔王讓人不知道要怎麼說，連鄧不利多差點拜倒在他的腳下。

只是手段讓人很無奈，只差沒有燒殺擄掠而已，但是說服人心的手段可是比佛地魔還要好，讓人心甘情願待在葛林戴華德的手下，只可惜佛地魔連這點也做不到，不像葛林戴華德的手下到現在還心甘情願的跟著他。


	9. Chapter 9

對於佛地魔王相信預言這件事讓本身是預言家的葛林戴華德嗤之以鼻，因為預言的一切是可以改變的，誰說預言一定會實現，而偏偏某個笨蛋就是相信這件事，才會想要攻擊哈莉和奈威，這根本就是一個很蠢的動作。

葛林戴華德不會輕易的讓佛地魔得逞，他會讓那個傢伙知道前任黑魔王的厲害，只要是讓鄧不利多分心的人他都會幹掉，現在多了靠近哈莉的男性他都會幹掉，誰要是膽敢追他的寶貝女兒，他都會親手打死那些蒼蠅。

看完信件後哈莉決定用平常心去面對跩哥的追求，自己也多少有點喜歡他，慢慢和他交往不是什麼不好的事情，柯林告訴她後讓哈莉自己決定要怎樣去做，只是這個做法或許葛林戴華德會不高興，相信鄧不利多會阻止他的。

「娜吉妮，肉派好好吃。」哈莉乖巧的把所有的餐點給吃完。

「我很高興妳喜歡，謝謝妳的讚美，哈莉。」娜吉妮微笑的告訴哈莉。

「娜吉妮的手藝進步很多呢！」巴蒂妲很喜歡這位曾孫媳婦。

「那是您教得好，巴蒂妲。」娜吉妮微笑的告訴巴蒂妲。

中午在巴蒂妲家享用餐點之後，下午葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著哈莉去麻瓜的百貨公司買東西，明明就是要混在麻瓜之中，可是不知道為什麼鄧不利多還是很偏愛巫師袍，葛林戴華德反而不是那樣喜歡。

只是這次去百貨公司買東西是要幫哈莉挑選幾件衣服，每次聖誕節假期葛林戴華德就會帶寶貝養女去買衣服，鄧不利多對此無法多說什麼，哈莉可是有資格被大家寵愛。

葛林戴華德除了哈莉以外自己的孫子也相當的疼愛，但是在買衣服這件事情上他尊重兒子魁登斯和媳婦娜吉妮的想法，鄧不利多也知道愛人會尊重孩子們的想法，除了重要的節日外，不會給他們多餘的採購。

「別幫哈莉買太多衣服。」看見葛林戴華德準備包下所有的衣服鄧不利多馬上說。

「親愛的，你要這樣剝奪我寵女兒的樂趣嗎？」看見愛人阻止自己葛林戴華德很無奈。

「讓哈莉自己挑選，不要老是採購一堆。」鄧不利多只是這樣告訴葛林戴華德。

「好吧！」雖然不太高興但是葛林戴華德還是會聽鄧不利多說的話。

哈莉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，本來今天也要邀請海倫、安東尼和歐文一起來，但是他們決定自己用郵購買衣服，反正這樣葛林戴華德也會付錢，不用刻意到百貨公司來買衣服。

帶哈莉來百貨公司買東西是葛林戴華德的興趣，鄧不利多知道這次愛人的興趣也沒多說什麼，他也很樂意和他們一起逛逛麻瓜的百貨公司，買買自己的西裝或是其他東西。

挑選好衣服之後哈莉就跟著兩位養父去買其他的東西，順便逛逛一些女性配件區，化妝品什麼的對於哈莉來說還太早，只買一些好用的保養品，以及看看有沒有一些新奇的東西可以買回家。

「哈莉。」鄧不利多牽起寶貝養女的手。

「阿不思，我挑選好了。」哈莉微笑的對鄧不利多說。

結帳過後他們一家三口回家休息，晚餐葛林戴華德親自用家事魔法煮了一頓好吃的餐點給他們吃，鄧不利多喜歡吃愛人親手做的餐點，這點他的丈夫也很清楚，同時他們也想好這幾天要去拜訪誰。

雖然聖誕假期到新年只有一個星期多，可是在這一個星期當中他們可以去拜訪很多人，鄧不利多照慣例會去拜訪自己的妹妹亞蕊安娜，哈莉會去布萊克家拜訪天狼星和雷木思。

自然除了平安夜和聖誕節當天會和魁登斯一家聚在一起以外，那幾天他們會出門去拜訪其他人，順便帶哈莉出門走走，葛林戴華德對此沒有太大的意見，既然是他所愛的人想要做的事情，他都很樂意陪他們去做。

「你打算這幾天要召開鳳凰會嗎？」確定哈莉睡著後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多商量一些事情。

「現在還不需要，等時候到了再說吧！」鄧不利多只求哈莉這七年可以平安的度過。

聖誕假期當中他們去拜訪了亞蕊安娜夫妻和天狼星、雷木思，哈莉很開心可以和這些長輩們相處，這中間也有接到跩哥寄來的信件，自己也讓嘿美送信給他，似乎這樣的通信會改變他們之間的關係。

葛林戴華德對於這點不是很高興，可是還是任由哈莉去做她想做的事情，鄧不利多知道丈夫只是看不慣跩哥在追求哈莉，其他的事情就看他們小兩口要怎樣去發展，他們不需要擔心太多。

假期過後自然是回學校上課，哈莉很樂意和朋友們分享自己在假期當中度過的那些時光，偶爾也會和跩哥分享一些事情，似乎一個假期過後他們兩人的感情加溫許多。

「波特，這是我母親要給妳的東西。」跩哥有些不好意思的拿著水仙給他的東西拿給哈莉。

「謝謝，幫我跟馬份太太說聲謝謝。」可以收到禮物哈莉很開心。

「不客氣，希望妳會喜歡這個禮物。」跩哥很開心可以看到哈莉的笑容。

「等我打開來看看後再跟你說，我相信馬份太太的眼光。」哈莉知道水仙是一個很溫柔的長輩。

「我暑假可以邀請妳到我家玩嗎？」跩哥有些害羞的問著哈莉。

「我暑假會回去奧地利，這點可能有難度。」哈莉有些為難的告訴跩哥。

跩哥看見這樣的情形很失望，看見跩哥失望的樣子哈莉有些不知所措，哈莉知道暑假肯定是回去諾曼加城堡，自己是否邀請跩哥來玩她都不知道，哈莉很清楚葛林戴華德對此很有顧忌。

可是在某些方面她也很想要邀請跩哥來奧地利的諾曼加城堡來做客，哈莉打算去和葛林戴華德和鄧不利多商量看看，而且自己也想要去馬份家走走，想要去拜訪一下水仙。

只是哈莉不知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會有什麼樣的意見，畢竟馬份家曾經跟過佛地魔王，魯休斯曾經是食死徒，加上葛林戴華德對於魯休斯的印象不是很好，這點哈莉和鄧不利多很清楚。

「我會問問蓋瑞特和阿不思，我也想要請你到諾曼加來玩。」哈莉微笑的告訴跩哥。

「嗯，我等妳的好消息。」跩哥聽見哈莉說的話很開心。

「我會盡量問問看的，。」哈莉很喜歡和跩哥在一起。

「我會和我父親說說看，有機會邀請妳到我家玩。」跩哥相信一定有機會可以邀請哈莉到家裡來玩。

當葛林戴華德和鄧不利多知曉哈莉想要邀請跩哥來家裡玩後，前者差點沒有衝出去殺人，後者只是笑笑的看著這樣的情況，對於跩哥追求哈莉這件事葛林戴華德真的很不爽，鄧不利多也拿他沒辦法。

哈莉看見葛林戴華德不高興的樣子不知道要說什麼，鄧不利多只是把她抱在懷裡安撫，他會答應哈莉邀請跩哥來諾曼加城堡玩，對於葛林戴華德很氣這件事鄧不利多根本不想要去管。

既然哈莉想要邀請跩哥來玩，表示說她對跩哥肯定有感情在，因此鄧不利多不想要阻止哈莉，只要寶貝養女想要做的事情鄧不利多總是不會去阻止她，他希望她可以快樂的成長。

「小寶貝竟然想要邀請馬份家那個小子來家裡！」葛林戴華德在哈莉回去宿舍之後怒吼。

「哈莉喜歡跩哥，這是很正常的事情。」鄧不利多微笑的看著自己的愛人。

「我真不懂馬份家那小子到底有多好？」葛林戴華德不爽的說著。

「不要因為魯休斯是食死徒就對跩哥有所偏見，儘管那小子有點讓人傷腦筋，但是對哈莉很好。」鄧不利多吃著自己的甜點。

「哼！少來了！我不相信那傢伙會對哈莉好。」葛林戴華德可是很清楚純血家族人的想法。

「遇見哈莉說不定跩哥的想法會有所改變，不再是那種純種主義至上的想法。」鄧不利多相信跩哥會有所改變。

葛林戴華德對於鄧不利多的說法不是那樣贊同，可是看見哈莉很喜歡跩哥的樣子自己也不好多說什麼，只好相信自家丈夫這一次，畢竟葛林戴華德對馬份家的人不是那樣有好感，這點鄧不利多也知曉。

回到房間後拆開禮物的哈莉有些為難，水仙送給她一套禮服，對於這件禮服哈莉不知道該吐槽是太貴還是說自己有什麼場合可以穿，想退回去又怕跩哥和水仙覺得自己不喜歡，這點讓哈莉很困擾。

因為鄧不利多的關係哈莉很少出沒在那些貴族的場合中，她當然也有自己的禮服，只是很少會穿到，畢竟在英國要是自己出現在巫師界肯定會引起轟動，外國的純血貴族的聚會葛林戴華德又很少參加，自然就不會有穿禮服的場合。

「這件禮服是馬份太太送給妳的？」妙麗看見哈莉苦惱的樣子問。

「嗯，不知道該怎麼說，我不太會穿到禮服。」哈莉對此感到很困擾，不知道該怎麼樣才好。

「感覺馬份太太已經把妳當他們家的媳婦。」妙麗開玩笑的和哈莉說，畢竟跩哥真的很喜歡自己的好友。

「要是這樣的話蓋瑞特肯定會很生氣。」哈莉怎麼會不了解養父的個性。

「呵呵，先收著吧！說不定以後會穿到。」妙麗只給哈莉這樣的建議。

「好。」哈莉遵從妙麗的建議把禮服給收好。

哈莉不知道水仙為什麼會想要送她禮服，對於這件禮服她沒有太大的感覺，自己漂亮的禮服也有很多，葛林戴華德寵她一點也不手軟，更不用說天狼星等人也是這樣，更不用說亞蕊安娜的丈夫也很寵愛她。

衣櫃裡多了一件漂亮的衣服哈莉當然沒意見，只是不知道為什麼會被贈與這樣漂亮的衣服，畢竟自己和跩哥還沒交往，至於是不是長輩的關係她就沒有刻意去探討，有機會再來問問，哈莉是這樣打算的。

只是哈莉不知道會在什麼樣的場合之下穿那件衣服，純血貴族之間的聚會她真的很少參加，或許等哪天參加的時候再來穿也不遲，畢竟葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會在某些時候拉攏一些人，那時候自己就會跟著一起參加那些聚會。


	10. Chapter 10

一眨眼時間跩哥和哈莉就進入二年級的學期，只是沒想到這個學期碰上了某些意外，讓哈莉會說爬說嘴這件事曝光，跩哥看見自己最喜歡的人被大家指指點點的樣子感到很心疼。

自從金妮入學之後哈莉的身邊多了一些奇怪的事情，對此她感到無法理解以外就是會聽到某些聲音，可是哈莉又說不上來到底是哪裡奇怪，自己也不好多去麻煩人家。

不知道誰給金妮一本日記本，讓她可以寫日記，沒想到那本日記本會回應金妮，讓這位可愛的小女孩高興不已，沒想到她竟然會被日記本給操縱，讓哈莉多了很多麻煩。

「哈莉，妳怎麼了？」跩哥看見她臉色不好的樣子關心的問。

「我……不知道，最近總是可以聽到某些話，可是問大家都沒聽見。」哈莉的臉色是真的很糟糕。

「沒事的，妳最近壓力有點大而已。」跩哥把人抱在懷裡。

「或許吧？我只是覺得最近有好多奇怪的事情，可是我卻不知道是為什麼。」哈莉靠在跩哥的懷裡說著。

聽見哈莉這樣說跩哥摸摸她的頭髮，輕輕的拍著她的背部安撫她，打從開始親密起來哈莉有把自己的秘密告訴跩哥，因為她知道跩哥不會出賣自己，而且告訴他的話自己不需要擔心太多。

因此跩哥知道哈莉是會黑魔法和會說爬說嘴，因此對於哈莉告訴自己說她聽到某些話語，這點讓他懷疑是不是自己最愛的人聽見爬說嘴，可是沒有證據自己也不好多說什麼。

魯休斯早就想要脫離佛地魔，所以會趁此機會退出這個集團，賽佛勒斯本身就是兩邊的間諜，如果可以的話當然不想要繼續待在那邊，至於魯休斯什麼時候反叛就不太清楚。

「哈莉，我只是猜測，但是妳別和格蘭傑以及衛斯理說。」跩哥決定把自己的推測告訴哈莉。

「你猜測是什麼事情？」哈莉對此感到很好奇。

「妳會說爬說嘴，史萊哲林學院有一個傳說，學校有個蛇怪在，所以我在想妳是不是聽到蛇怪在說話。」跩哥幫哈莉把頭髮給整理好。

「我和阿不思、蓋瑞特說說看，說不定你猜的對。」哈莉覺得跩哥比自己還要聰明。

「不過只有史萊哲林的傳人會說爬說嘴，沒想到妳竟然也會說。」跩哥摸摸哈莉的臉。

「我不知道這個能力是誰給我的。」哈莉沒想到這個能力會帶給自己這樣大的麻煩。

「傳說史萊哲林的傳人可以打開密室的門，我希望妳不要捲入任何的麻煩。」跩哥親吻哈莉的臉頰。

「我會小心，不會有事。」哈莉只能這樣和跩哥保證。

被佛地魔的分靈體控制的金妮有很多事情都不記得，她恐懼自己又被莫名其妙的控制，所以把日記本丟到有幽靈麥朵的廁所去，哈莉和妙麗某次進入廁所的時候發現到那本日記本。

看見這本日記本哈莉和妙麗感到很好奇，決定先把它帶回寢室當中，最近遇上奇奇怪怪的事情的哈莉有些疲累，當天晚上還是和妙麗一起研究這本日記本，沒想到這本日記本竟然會回應她們說的話。

被教導事事警惕的哈莉馬上覺得這本日記本很奇特，有種說不上來的感覺，決定帶著這本日記本去找葛林戴華德和鄧不利多，如果她的直覺沒錯的話，或許這本日記本是一種黑魔法。

「榮恩，你該關心一下金妮，我覺得她最近很不好。」妙麗看見榮恩正在和別人下棋的樣子說。

「喔，好。」對於妹妹的事情榮恩是那樣敷衍。

「真是受不了你，都不關心一下金妮。」妙麗看見這樣的情形很生氣。

「算了啦！妙麗，不管榮恩，陪我去一趟校長室吧！」哈莉苦笑的和妙麗說著。

自從上次不小心在大家的面前說爬說嘴後，哈莉很害怕自己的兩位好朋友會排斥自己，好在他們對此沒有多說什麼，妙麗反而是安慰哈莉不要去想太多，奈威是很久之前就知道哈莉說會爬說嘴，願意幫她保密。

哈莉沒想到會因為私人決鬥而把這件事情曝光，差點讓她在葛來芬多感到很不適應，畢竟爬說嘴是史萊哲林的傳人會用的語言，也是一門少見的天賦，難免會被人指指點點。

哈莉的壓力妙麗都看在眼裡，她知道這陣子哈莉老是聽到不可思議的聲音，會讓她感到很不舒服也很害怕，這樣的心理壓力只有自己和跩哥知曉，自然會去心疼哈莉這位好朋友。

「哈莉、格蘭傑小姐，妳們怎麼來了？」鄧不利多看見她們兩人感到很疑惑。

「教授，這本日記本有問題，所以我們打算把它拿來給您。」妙麗把日記本拿給鄧不利多。

「是嗎？我會好好處理。」鄧不利多看了一下日記本後拿給葛林戴華德。

「蓋瑞特、阿不思，我……最近會聽到一些聲音。」哈莉看了一眼妙麗後鼓起勇氣說出這句話。

「怎麼了？寶貝，是幻聽嗎？還是要給龐內夫人看看。」葛林戴華德聽見哈莉說的話馬上跑過去抱她。

「不是幻聽，我不知道是什麼聲音，我很怕。」哈莉害怕的抱著葛林戴華德。

「格蘭傑小姐，我陪妳回去葛來芬多宿舍，哈莉今天就在這留宿。」鄧不利多陪著妙麗回去葛來芬多。

回去的路上妙麗把哈莉告訴自己的事情跟鄧不利多說，跩哥的猜測哈莉還是和妙麗說，畢竟她自己不知道要怎樣才好，如果和葛林戴華德說的話肯定會被囉嗦，他們可是很清楚葛林戴華德很不喜歡跩哥。

鄧不利多聽見妙麗說的話想起學校的傳說，他什麼話都沒有說只是拍拍妙麗的肩膀，然後把她送回宿舍去，看樣子自己需要好好的和葛林戴華德談一下，那本日記本說不定是某種含有黑魔法的東西。

哈莉最近遇到很多奇怪的事情，鄧不利多也清楚她現在和跩哥感情很好，雖然葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形很生氣以外，其他的事情也很擔心，他們兩人查不出原因自然會擔心。

「我把哈莉哄睡了，我們先研究這本日記本。」葛林戴華德看見鄧不利多回來後說。

「知道這是什麼東西了嗎？」鄧不利多看了看那本日記本後說出這句話。

「寫了一下東西，發現這本日記本會跟我對話，看樣子是魂器的一種。」葛林戴華德可是專攻研究黑魔法的黑魔王。

「看樣子是湯姆留下來的東西，只能親手毀滅才可以。」鄧不利多覺得自己的頭很痛。

對於是現任黑魔王留下來的東西前任黑魔王葛林戴華德直接拿出老魔杖毀滅這本日記本，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，畢竟該毀滅的東西還是要毀滅，以免傷害學校裡的學生。

剛剛送妙麗回去的路上鄧不利多知道金妮的狀況以及哈莉聽到的語言可能爬說嘴，看樣子史萊哲林的密室真的存在，但是那隻蛇怪也就是蛇妖到底要怎樣處理，這點果然是最傷腦筋的事情。

鄧不利多把自己聽見的資訊告訴葛林戴華德，打算把這件事情丟給前任黑魔王去傷腦筋，要收服蛇妖可不是什麼輕易的事情，湯姆在學校的時候肯定操縱過那隻蛇妖，不然怎麼會出沒在學校當中。

「哈莉，最近佛客史會在妳的身邊，那本日記本蓋瑞特已經處理掉。」早上鄧不利多幫哈莉梳頭時說。

「是因為那隻蛇怪的關係嗎？阿不思。」哈莉張開手讓佛客史飛到自己的懷裡。

「是的，親愛的，我和蓋瑞特不希望妳受到傷害。」鄧不利多幫哈莉夾好漂亮的髮夾。

「金妮不知道有沒有被影響，我很擔心她的狀況。」哈莉摸摸佛客史的身體，有些擔心的說。

「肯定會有一些後遺症，妳和格蘭傑小姐可要好好關心她。」鄧不利多幫哈莉打理好後讓她去上課。

「我會的。」哈莉笑笑的告訴鄧不利多。

今天哈莉乖乖的上課，碰到妙麗的時候告訴她說要關心一下金妮，早餐時間她們兩人也有關心一下金妮，得到關心的金妮心情好很多，跟她們分享許多事情，哈莉有觀察金妮有沒有問題。

葛林戴華德很擔心湯姆留下的那本日記本會金妮有影響，這種黑魔法雖然自己有研究，可是沒有研究很深入，對他來說生死有命，不需要去怕死亡這件事，偏偏湯姆這位佛地魔王很怕死，才會弄魂器。

因此鄧不利多只能拜託哈莉觀察一下金妮的狀況，妙麗當然也會跟著一起做這件事情，而且這本日記本到底是誰放入金妮的書堆中，肯定是食死徒做的事情，葛林戴華德有用破心術偷窺一下小金妮的內心。

他發現到是和魯休斯一起去斜角巷的食死徒，知道是誰後葛林戴華德差遣屬下去處理這個人，鄧不利多知道後沒有太大的意見，沒有人知曉霍格華茲當中是否有食死徒。

「金妮，妳還好嗎？」晚上哈莉看見金妮突然離開宿舍。

「哈莉！」妙麗看見這樣的情形拉著榮恩一起走過去。

金妮突然兩眼無神的走出去讓他們嚇到，哈莉馬上拿出自己的隱形斗篷，和妙麗以及榮恩一起去追金妮，剛好遇到正要去找哈莉的跩哥，就這樣被他們三個一起抓去。

看見金妮往三樓的女廁去感到很疑惑，本來榮恩和跩哥不想要進去卻被哈莉和妙麗抓著走入裡面，金妮像是被催眠的樣子讓他們很擔心，密室的門就這樣打開，蛇妖就這樣出現在他們的面前。

把蛇妖放出來之後他們又跑出學校外，前幾天不知道為什麼有山怪來攻擊學校，差點沒把哈莉、妙麗、榮恩等人嚇死，平常守在學校某個角落的三頭犬也出現和山怪打架，波及到很多人。


	11. Chapter 11

由於不知道金妮到底會做什麼事情，哈莉乾脆先用護法咒召喚護法去告知葛林戴華德和鄧不利多，沒想到這樣的情形讓蛇怪發現他們，哈莉當下決定把隱形斗篷給其他三個人，自己去處理這件事。

跩哥看見這樣的情形想要出手幫忙卻被榮恩和妙麗抓住，他們不讓他去幫忙哈莉，現在是他們三個要想辦法救金妮，被催眠操縱的金妮現在也岌岌可危，必須在教授們來之前救下她。

「馬份，讓哈莉去處理，她會有辦法。」妙麗阻止跩哥準備起身去幫忙。

「但是，只有她一個人。」跩哥對此感到很擔心。

「哈莉會的咒語比我們還要多，現在先想怎麼救金妮。」榮恩知道哈莉比他們想的還要厲害。

「那個人到底是誰？看上去蛇妖也不是很聽他的話。」妙麗觀察一下後開始計畫要怎樣動手。

「食死徒嗎？可是學校裡怎麼會有食死徒。」榮恩笨拙的腦袋總算聰明一次。

「英國的巫師大多都是霍格華茲畢業的，笨蛋！」跩哥總算找到空隙施展魔法。

跩哥、妙麗、榮恩三人合力把金妮給救下來，哈莉吃力的對付眼前的人和蛇妖，佛客史在自己的身邊一起幫忙對付蛇妖，所以哈莉可以好好的應付眼前的人，不過才十二歲的她要對付成人多少有些吃力。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多馬上趕來，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德差遣自己的手下去處理，葛雷夫和紐特也跟著他們一起過來，找到方法對付蛇妖把這隻蛇妖打昏，收到紐特的箱子裡去。

好不容易把所有的事情給解決之後，哈莉幾乎快要站不住腳，麥教授馬上去扶著她，賽佛勒斯和龐內夫人則是檢查犯人和金妮，鄧不利多讓賽佛勒斯拿吐真劑讓犯人喝下去。

葛林戴華德只是看了一眼那位犯人之後就抱起哈莉去醫廂房去，放慢腳步讓妙麗和榮恩以及跩哥跟上，把寶貝養女放在醫廂房後又去看鄧不利多怎樣處理事情，走之前親親哈莉的臉頰安撫她。

「我去看阿不思處理事情，妳等龐內夫人過來後檢查身體。」葛林戴華德只是這樣告訴哈莉。

「好的，蓋瑞特。」哈莉會乖乖答應下來。

「好好休息。」葛林戴華德拍拍哈莉的頭。

「好。」哈莉乖乖點頭。

榮恩看見妹妹金妮躺在床上馬上去關心，妙麗看見這樣的情形也跟著一起去關心，跩哥則是陪在哈莉的身邊，麥教授有過來看看他們後又繼續去處理其他的事情，今晚果然不是很好過。

跩哥幫哈莉蓋好棉被，坐在旁邊陪著她，哈莉抓著跩哥的手不放，不懂剛剛自己怎麼會有勇氣去和那個人打鬥，甚至會有勇氣去對付蛇妖，現在放鬆之後感到很害怕。

榮恩和妙麗本來想要關心哈莉，但是發現到跩哥已經陪在她的身邊，看見這樣的情形也不好去介入，儘管他們兩人沒有交往，可是不知道為什麼這個氣氛會讓人難以介入。

「我果然太衝動了。」哈莉開始反省自己。

「妳現在知道了啊！小獅子。」跩哥笑笑的告訴哈莉。

「哼！史萊哲林了不起啊！」哈莉悶悶的說著。

「葛來芬多衝動的小獅子。」跩哥拍拍哈莉的手安撫她。

龐內夫人檢查好身體之後哈莉乖乖閉上眼睛睡覺，跩哥則是回去史萊哲林的宿舍打算第二天再來找她，榮恩和妙麗也一起回去葛來芬多的宿舍，讓金妮在醫廂房休息。

這麼大的動靜沒有吵到其他人，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德只有和幾個人一起處理這件事情，那隻蛇妖紐特會好好處理，不需要太過擔心，葛雷夫會把這個人抓回去魔法部審判，畢竟現在的他是英國魔法部的副部長。

麥教授和賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，沒想到食死徒竟然會進入霍格華茲當中，這樣潛伏在霍格華茲當中沒有被他們發現也很厲害，甚至可以控制金妮這位可愛的小女孩，果然是個潛伏高手。

「紐特，蛇妖就麻煩你處理了，至於這位犯人就麻煩葛雷夫先生。」鄧不利多緩緩的說出這句話。

「哼！我還想親自處理這個傢伙的說。」葛林戴華德不爽的看著那個已經昏迷過去的犯人。

「這是魔法部的事情，我會好好的處理，您就別擔心了。」葛雷夫對於葛林戴華德有一種說不出來的感覺。

「我會好好的研究這隻蛇妖，如果沒辦法我會請柯林幫忙。」紐特自然會答應鄧不利多拜託的事情。

等到葛雷夫和紐特這對夫夫離開後，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多坐下來跟麥教授、賽佛勒斯一起喝茶，沒想到本來安全的學校竟然會出現這樣的問題在，鄧不利多覺得當初應該照著葛林戴華德的要求把哈莉送到德姆蘭去讀書。

本想說在他們的照看之下哈莉不會有事情，一年級安靜的度過本想說應該沒有事情，沒想到二年級有太多的事情發生，先是學生私鬥再來是山怪闖學校和三頭犬打架，最後就是這件事情。

學生私鬥那件事情讓哈莉會說爬說嘴這件事曝光，山怪和三頭犬打架後波及到哈莉、妙麗以及榮恩，也讓賽佛勒斯受傷，沒想到金妮竟然會被控制，食死徒出現在學校。

「我真的很不想說這些事情是由湯姆引起的。」鄧不利多對此感到很無奈。

「那本日記本出現後就出現這麼多事情，肯定是他引起的。」葛林戴華德從不否認這些事情是佛地魔王引起的。

「那本日記本是魂器？」賽佛勒斯沒想到會是這樣恐怖的黑魔法。

「如果是的話，那個人的魂器還有多少個？」麥教授很擔心還有很多威脅在。

「誰知道呢！我會差遣屬下去處理。」葛林戴華德拍拍鄧不利多的手。

麥教授和賽佛勒斯離開之後葛林戴華德親吻鄧不利多，商量過後鄧不利多決定寫信給柯林，他相信這位魔法部部長一定會處理好這件事情，只是對於寶貝養女遇到危險，葛林戴華德非常生氣。

沒想到竟然有人會在他們的眼皮底下做出這樣的事情，毀了那本日記本竟然還是有人可以控制霍格華茲的學生，甚至把蛇怪也放出來，如果不是哈莉的底子打的好的話，肯定會受到很大的傷害。

看樣子還是有很多食死徒在私底下做著這些事情，佛地魔王果然沒有死透，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德當然會很生氣，鄧不利多當然也是一樣，這樣的情形讓他們有點後悔沒讓哈莉去德姆蘭讀書。

「果然還是要讓哈莉去德姆蘭才對。」葛林戴華德不爽的分析所有的事情。

「我沒料到會有這樣的事情發生，應該聽你的建議才對。」鄧不利多想到此只能嘆氣。

「已經發生的事情也無法多說什麼，先把所有的事情給處理好。」葛林戴華德決定暑假帶哈莉回去奧地利。

「暑假要回諾曼加？」鄧不利多知道葛林戴華德的心思。

「哼！回去奧地利總比在英國好，那小子的魔爪還沒伸到我的地盤上。」葛林戴華德肯定會給佛地魔一個痛擊。

「我對此無法多說什麼，你決定就好。」鄧不利多決定聽從愛人的安排。

魁登斯和娜吉妮知道這件事後也有寫信問問哈莉的情況，決定暑假跟著一起回去奧地利的諾曼加，當然也會把巴蒂妲接過去，誰都不能保證暑假是否會出事情，這樣的決定沒什麼不好。

在魔法部上班的魁登斯不會有所限制，娜吉妮相信孩子們會很高興去奧地利，諾曼加城堡是真的很受孩子們的歡迎，而且葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的決定誰也沒辦法動搖。

天狼星和雷木思也從麥教授的信件知道這件事，也清楚今年暑假大概見不到哈莉，除非他們去奧地利拜訪，相信哈莉一定很樂意他們來拜訪她，避開風險是最重要的事情。

「蓋瑞特說今年暑假要回去奧地利，所以我無法去找你們玩。」哈莉把兩位養父的安排告知自己的朋友們。

「沒關係，我們還可以用書信聯絡。」妙麗微笑的告訴哈莉。

「下次有機會可以來洞穴屋玩，我爸媽肯定很歡迎妳來。」榮恩覺得哈莉沒在英國過暑假也不是什麼大事情。

「要是有機會我會去奧地利找妳。」奈威很樂意去奧地利找哈莉玩。

「暑假妳就好好休息，開學見面就可以。」跩哥不想要去探討太多。

聽見跩哥這樣說哈莉很想要說什麼可是不知道怎麼開口，自己好不容易和對方的感情變得很好，偏偏暑假的時候他們兩人要分開，這樣對於已經有些喜歡跩哥的哈莉來說有點不是那樣開心。

她知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的安排總是有他們的理由，加上前陣子遇到的事情不得不讓他們有這樣的考量，儘管有些捨不得卻還是不能多說什麼，哈莉決定暑假要好好的和跩哥通信。

跩哥當然知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的用意，畢竟自己親眼目睹喜歡的人陷入危險當中，換做是自己肯定也會讓她去國外避風頭，絕對不會讓她留在這充滿風險的地方。

「傻瓜，暑假還是可以寫信連絡，不要悶悶不樂。」跩哥拉著哈莉的手告訴她。

「嗯，好。」哈莉點點頭答應下來。

「哈莉，教授們是為了妳好，沒有人保證那個人不會在暑假的時候出現。」妙麗柔聲的勸著哈莉。

「我知道，可是……本來答應你們的事情……」哈莉欲言又止的看著好友們。

「嘿！哈莉，總是會有時間的，現在妳的平安比較重要。」榮恩拍拍哈莉的肩膀。

「我會跟奶奶爭取去找妳玩。」奈威只是這樣說。


	12. Chapter 12

哈莉哀怨的樣子讓他們四個只能好好安撫她，儘管哈莉知道兩位養父的用意，可是想到本來答應朋友們暑假要去他們家，現在變的不能去就有點覺得可惜，怎麼說她都很期待可以去朋友家過夜玩耍。  
  
放暑假之後哈莉乖乖的待在諾曼加城堡中，雖然有點無聊可是偶爾大家還是會來陪她玩，當然哈莉也有讓嘿美送信給朋友們，生日的時候有收到他們的禮物，看見跩哥的禮物哈莉很開心。  
  
葛林戴華德和鄧不利多發現到哈莉和跩哥的感情越來越好，前者有點不太高興後者卻沒多說什麼，不過對於湯姆的魂器還是要找出來，不然的話肯定會讓哈莉受到傷害。  
  
「除了那本日記本以外，湯姆那傢伙到底還有多少魂器？」葛林戴華德看了一下自己手上可以得到的東西。  
  
「哈莉是不經意製造出來的，當初她溺水的時候已經死去，日記本被我們毀了。」鄧不利多開始傷腦筋。  
  
「阿爾發那個小子給我們史萊哲林的小金匣，自然被我摧毀了。」葛林戴華德看了看史萊哲林的小金匣。  
  
「聽阿爾發說除了小金匣以外，金杯、王冠都是魂器，只是除了這些以外，還有其他的嗎？」鄧不利多對此感到很傷腦筋。  
  
「柯林說湯姆是史萊哲林的後代，剛特家的重生石戒指差點被拿來當魂器。」葛林戴華德光是想到這些東西就頭大。  
  
「問題是除了這些以外還會不會有其他的，王冠要去萬應室找，金杯……」鄧不利多頭一次有這樣為難的感覺。  
  
「金杯就賣一個馬份家的人情，總不能讓莉塔或是科爾沃斯去處理吧？」葛林戴華德想要賣馬份家一個面子和人情。  
  
「既然有計畫就讓莉塔或是科爾沃斯去馬份家處理，這樣不是更好嗎？」鄧不利多怎麼會不了解愛人的想法。  
  
「你去和西瑟斯說，我可不想和那小子交涉。」葛林戴華德只是這樣說。  
  
鄧不利多笑笑的沒有多說什麼，畢竟任職在英國魔法部的西瑟斯對葛林戴華德可沒有什麼好臉色，就像是葛雷夫每次遇到他是同樣的道理，只是沒想到蒂娜後來會和莉塔的弟弟科爾沃斯在一起。  
  
畢竟當年發生了一些事情是和葛林戴華德有關係，不過鄧不利多對那些事情不是很清楚，他也沒過問很多，他知道自己的伴侶一點也不想要告訴自己的這件事情，這種微妙的糾葛他也不想要去過問。  
  
能夠在歐洲掀起一些事情的葛林戴華德可不是什麼小人物，絕對會讓大家嚇到不行的人物，現在的佛地魔王根本還不如他，鄧不利多只好寫信請西瑟斯和莉塔處理這件事情。  
  
「阿不思，我可以邀請跩哥來玩嗎？」哈莉坐下來抱著自己最愛的養父。  
  
「妳去問問蓋瑞特，我相信他不會反對。」鄧不利多摸摸哈莉的頭。  
  
「好。」哈莉難得想要和鄧不利多撒嬌。  
  
「不會有事。」鄧不利多會保護好哈莉。  
  
吃過晚餐之後哈莉去找葛林戴華德，看見自己的寶貝養女想要和自己撒嬌，他大概知道家裡的小姑娘想要做什麼，雖然這樣做自己會有一點不高興，可是他知道最近哈莉很寂寞，讓她邀請朋友過來玩沒有什麼太大的問題。  
  
哈莉生日前還有其他人陪伴她，不過八月過後魁登斯在魔法部有點問題要處理，只好舉家回去英國處理事情，家裡少了許多人讓哈莉感到很寂寞，自己和鄧不利多有很多事情要處理，不可能每天陪在她身邊。  
  
葛林戴華德把哈莉抱在懷裡，寶貝養女是個乖巧的孩子，大家正在忙的時候也不會去吵他們，只會乖乖的在書房裡面看書，難免會有點孤單寂寞的感覺，只是她沒有表現出來。  
  
「蓋瑞特，我可以邀請跩哥來玩嗎？」哈莉悶悶的問著葛林戴華德。  
  
「好，妳想要邀請誰就邀請誰。」葛林戴華德親親她的臉頰。  
  
「謝謝你，蓋瑞特。」哈莉很高興葛林戴華德答應她。  
  
哈莉開心的寫信告訴跩哥，邀請他來奧地利的諾曼加城堡來玩，這兩三個星期可以和自己喜歡的人相處，哈莉會這樣期待是很正常的，天狼星和雷木思最近很忙無法來奧地利來陪她。  
  
收到信的跩哥很開心，問過自己的母親和父親之後，就開始整理自己的行李，水仙和魯休斯看見這樣的情形微笑，魯休斯讓水仙陪跩哥一起去，就當作去旅行，自己有事情要處理。  
  
水仙看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，她知道丈夫想要退出食死徒這個集團，似乎是想要和鄧不利多的鳳凰會交涉，因此打算趁機去交涉，所以他會陪自己和跩哥去，然後回英國處理事情。  
  
「魯休斯、水仙，歡迎你們來。」鄧不利多和哈莉一起迎接他們。  
  
「馬份家的小子，你過來！我有事情和你商量。」葛林戴華德看著魯休斯說著。  
  
「好的，教授。」魯休斯可不敢違反葛林戴華德的話。  
  
「哈莉，帶跩哥去他的房間，別跑出城堡。」鄧不利多摸摸哈莉的頭。  
  
「好。」哈莉開心的帶著跩哥去他的房間。  
  
水仙和鄧不利多聊天，對於水仙和跩哥這對母子住在諾曼加這件事情鄧不利多沒有太大的意見，葛林戴華德是沒有吭聲但是不太喜歡有人來這裡，不過有水仙在這裡看著哈莉和跩哥他們兩人也放心許多。  
  
最近因為佛地魔王的事情，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多幾乎是早出晚歸，看見這樣的情形哈莉什麼話都沒有說，現在有水仙和跩哥的陪伴就不需要擔心太多，加上這裡很安全讓他們母子不會受到任何的威脅。  
  
既然打算賣個人情給魯休斯，葛林戴華德當然不會放過任何的機會，一定會好好的使喚這個小子，魯休斯也只能認命乖乖的被葛林戴華德使喚，他可是要考量到妻子和兒子的安全。  
  
跩哥看見自己的房間後沒多說什麼，把東西放好就和哈莉一起去玩，不過他不打算去拜訪哈莉的房間，除非是她邀請否則不能進入，哈莉很開心和跩哥分享自己的秘密基地，和他分享自己的書籍等等的東西。  
  
「這裡的玫瑰花園盛開的時候很漂亮，蓋瑞特喜歡帶我來這走走，然後每次都會摘幾朵花回去送給阿不思。」哈莉開心的和跩哥分享這一切。  
  
「那我就借花獻佛，摘幾朵花送給妳。」跩哥摘了兩朵花送給哈莉。  
  
「謝謝。」哈莉開心的收下玫瑰花。  
  
「妳笑起來很好看，不要老是把自己悶著。」跩哥很清楚哈莉最近覺得很寂寞。  
  
哈莉知道跩哥是安慰自己，她寫給對方的信件有告訴他說自己很寂寞，所以想要邀請他來諾曼加，慶幸葛林戴華德和鄧不利多答應自己，讓自己可以和跩哥一起玩耍。  
  
他們之間情感是那樣簡單不複雜，雖然心儀對方卻沒有打算告白，哈莉想要等到自己釐清對跩哥的情感之後才會告白，現在的她只想要享受這樣單純的美好，跩哥當然知道哈莉的意思，自然也沒刻意表現太多。  
  
既然不打算給哈莉壓力，跩哥會適時的陪在她身邊，看見她開心的樣子自己也會很開心，多多陪在哈莉和跩哥的身邊，似乎是要守護小主人，沒人陪在身邊的時候哈莉知道有多多陪在自己身邊，現在有跩哥和多多她很高興。  
  
晚餐時間哈莉牽著跩哥的手和多多一起進入餐廳中吃飯，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形只是瞪了跩哥一眼，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形苦笑，水仙看見他們感情很好當然沒話說。  
  
「玩的很開心？」鄧不利多讓哈莉坐在自己和葛林戴華德中間。  
  
「嗯，玩的很開心。」哈莉親吻鄧不利多的臉頰。  
  
「開心就好。」葛林戴華德抱抱自己寶貝愛女。  
  
「蓋瑞特最好了。」哈莉當然不忘親吻葛林戴華德的臉頰。  
  
晚餐時間安靜的進行，鄧不利多知曉葛林戴華德會把魯休斯留下來是有某些原因，因此吃過晚餐之後帶著哈莉和跩哥去書房裡面看書，水仙也不好聽丈夫和教授的談話，自然早早就回房間去。  
  
確認好所有事情之後葛林戴華德才放魯休斯離開，有維達在不需要擔心水仙會落單，兩位女性總是有自己的話題可以聊，況且維達本來就是葛林戴華德的好助手，會幫他處理很多事情。  
  
由於佛地魔王的關係讓葛林戴華德和鄧不利多早出晚歸，讓葛林戴華德不得不請奎妮和雅各夫妻來照顧一下哈莉，不過因為他們夫妻兩人的孩子也大了，孫子輩們總是有自己的行程，不能時時刻刻的陪在哈莉身邊，跟她一起玩耍。  
  
雖然身邊有很多朋友，可是哈莉還是覺得很寂寞、很孤單，而且也不是說每天都會有人來陪她，沒有什麼年齡相仿的孩子總是會讓哈莉覺得很寂寞，從以前到現在她都有這樣的感覺，往往會讓葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很心疼。  
  
「多多，跩哥來常住真好，這樣不會感到很寂寞。」要睡覺前哈莉抱著自己最愛的寵物狗。  
  
「哈莉小主人，要喝杯溫牛奶嗎？」家庭小精靈奇比出現在哈莉的面前。  
  
「好的，謝謝你。」哈莉點頭表示說自己想要喝。  
  
家庭小精靈奇比消失後又出現拿了一杯溫牛奶給哈莉喝，哈莉喝完牛奶之後把杯子交給家庭小精靈，她進入浴室當中梳洗之後就爬上床睡覺，多多回到自己的窩裡睡覺，哈莉滿足的睡去，期待明天可以和自己喜歡的人一起玩。  
  
睡前葛林戴華德把所有的事情告訴鄧不利多，對於愛人的想法與決定鄧不利多什麼話都沒有說，他知道葛林戴華德會有自己的安排，自己根本不需要太過擔心，這些事情交給愛人處理一定會全部搞定。  
  
魯休斯覺得葛林戴華德真的很會敲詐，自己肯定會虧大，可是想想以後可以逃離佛地魔王，光是這點魯休斯很樂意讓葛林戴華德敲詐，這樣可以保全自己的妻子和愛子的安全。  
  
「小龍，還習慣嗎？」水仙問著自己的兒子。  
  
「還習慣，這裡很不錯。」跩哥微笑的告訴自己的母親。  
  
今天是平安的一天，相信這個暑假哈莉和跩哥肯定會很開心，很多時候不需要去擔心太多，他們之間的感情肯定會慢慢進步，哪天會表白就要看他們什麼時候跟對方表白。


	13. Chapter 13

三年級的時候跩哥和哈莉的感情有進步很多，而且這一年哈莉可以幾乎說是平安的度過，只是身為前食死徒的魯休斯和賽佛勒斯被葛林戴華德壓榨很久，鄧不利多也讓天狼星和雷木思出幾個小任務。

妙麗想要選修的課程很多，反而是用時光機來上那些課程，哈莉對於占卜學沒有太大的興趣就沒有修那門課程，反而是去修麻瓜學，預言這種東西家裡有個預言者就可以很清楚知道那些事情，因此哈莉沒有太大的興趣。

三年級開始上奇獸飼育學，大家才發現紐特人很好，哈莉很喜歡和紐特說話，進入學校念書後她只要有空也會過來幫忙照顧動物，對於哈莉這個孩子紐特當然是很喜歡她。

自從被鄧不利多請回來當教授紐特儘管有百般的不願意卻還是乖乖來上班，或許從學校當中教導這些孩子關於奇獸的知識會是很好的選擇，而他的丈夫被邀請成為英國魔法部的副部長，葛雷夫當年可是美國魔國會的安全部部長。

「真該慶幸哈莉這一年平安的度過，不然可真的要傷腦筋。」天狼星看見哈莉來家裡玩的樣子微笑。

「去年聽教授們說哈莉遇到的事情，真的不知道要說什麼才好。」雷木思很心疼這位可愛的小女孩。

「大衛說哈莉很喜歡去活米村，跟朋友們相處很好。」天狼星對此感到很欣慰。

「聽說這次會舉行三巫師鬥法大賽，希望不會有事。」雷木思想起這件事很苦惱。

聽見雷木思說的話天狼星不知道要說什麼才好，說好聽是三巫師鬥法大賽，可是美洲的學校伊法魔尼也會參加，霍格華茲、德姆蘭、波巴洞以及伊法魔尼的學生會參加巫師鬥法大賽，只能祈禱不要出事。

把哈莉送到布萊克家後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多以及魁登斯正在商量事情，對於下個學期迎來三巫師鬥法大賽這件事很傷腦筋，誰知道湯姆到底會不會趁機作亂，德姆蘭現在的校長是葛林戴華德的手下。

鄧不利多很難保證會不會有食死徒混入霍格華茲當中，如果又像上次那樣的話肯定會傷腦筋，況且彼得‧佩迪魯又還沒抓到，光是這些事情就足以讓他們感到很頭痛。

「有彼得的線索了嗎？」雷木思看見三個孩子們正在玩耍的樣子問。

「榮恩那孩子的寵物應該就是。」天狼星靠在門邊看著孩子們玩耍的樣子微笑。

「你就這樣確定？」雷木思沒想到天狼星會有這樣的想法。

「我默默的觀察了三年，不可能有錯。」天狼星是不會原諒自己的好友的背叛。

當年的背叛差點讓天狼星進入阿茲卡班當中，好在有葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的關係才沒有陷入牢獄中，自從他們找出背叛者是誰後就開始在找人，最近幾年才找到人。

哈莉和跩哥很要好的事情天狼星和雷木思也知道，他們不打算說明什麼，只要哈莉開心就好，況且有太多的事情要處理，自然不會去分神管哈莉和跩哥的感情，只要跩哥好好對待哈莉就好。

暑假過後四年級迎來三巫師鬥法大賽，參加的學校有四所，天狼星把彼得的事情告訴自己的長輩柯林，打算讓他去解決這件事，畢竟自己只是一名普通的魔法部官員，是否可以隨行要看魔法部部長的意見。

「你想要親自逮捕彼得的話，就跟我一起過去霍格華茲，當帕西的助手，他會留在那裡監督比賽。」柯林直接這樣告訴天狼星。

「謝謝。」天狼星只能好好的和長輩道謝。

四所學校的學生和校長一同到來霍格華茲，看見這樣盛大的場面霍格華茲的學生都很興奮，哈莉、妙麗、榮恩以及奈威當然也是一樣，跩哥、布雷斯、潘西雖然很興奮卻沒有表現出來。

畢竟這是年度盛事，自然會希望大家可以玩得愉快，葛林戴華德掃過一眼之後沒有說什麼，魔法部有派幾位正氣師過來幫忙，瘋眼穆迪是其中一位，照理說這位老朋友應該沒有太大的問題在，可是葛林戴華德就是覺得有問題。

鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德的樣子也沒多說什麼，逃出生天的食死徒為了復活黑魔王佛地魔可是無所不在，儘管他們已經破壞很多魂器，但是有幾個現在還沒看到，怎麼樣都無法安心下來。

「老瘋眼確定還是同一個人吧？」葛林戴華德突然這樣說。

「怎麼了嗎？親愛的。」鄧不利多聽見愛人這樣說感到很訝異。

「沒什麼，當我太敏感了。」葛林戴華德只是這樣說。

「好吧！」鄧不利多有些不明所以。

火盃冒出來的火焰讓大家看了很驚奇，這個活動十五歲以上的學生都可以參加，似乎是放寬的限制，哈莉看見喬治和弗雷很高興的樣子微笑，自己和榮恩、妙麗、奈威都還不能參加。

當有資格的學生把寫有自己的名字的紙條丟入火盃中，接下來就要看看火盃會吐出誰的名字，四個學校有資格的學生自然會投入自己的名字，葛林戴華德環視一圈後什麼話都沒有說。

葛林戴華德就是有一種不知道該怎麼說的感覺，有一種不祥的預感，這種不祥的預感會讓自己的寶貝養女哈莉遇到不好的事情，可是現在看起來卻沒有這樣的情形出現。

「德姆蘭的代表，維克多．喀浪。」火盃吐出一位代表的名字鄧不利多喊了出來。

喀浪聽見自己的名字馬上走出來，能夠選為代表他很開心，當然德姆蘭的學生一陣歡呼，加上他又是魁地奇的選手，能夠出線當然會讓很多人開心不已，哈莉和跩哥在討論一些事情。

「波巴洞的代表，花兒．戴古樂。」火盃又飄出一張紙在鄧不利多的手心上。

擁有迷拉血統的花兒出現在大家面前，很多男學生自然會去看她，波巴洞的學生很開心他們有代表出現，大家看見新的選手出來後開始討論起來，畢竟花兒是那樣的漂亮。

「伊法魔尼的代表，凱文．萊特西澤。」鄧不利多的聲音傳到所有學生的耳裡。

伊法魔尼的代表算是一個帥哥，葛雷夫和紐特鬆了一口氣，至少不是他們的孫子去參加這場活動，那個孩子要是參加的話肯定會讓他們傷腦筋，不過出來的選手好像是他們家孫子的伴侶，就某些方面來說這會很好看。

「霍格華茲的代表，哈莉．波特。」鄧不利多念出這個名字感到很訝異。

哈莉聽見自己的名字感到很訝異，根本不知道自己到底要不要踏出去，現在所有的學生正在看著她，榮恩和妙麗以及奈威覺得很不可思議，跩哥對此也感到很訝異，他知道哈莉根本沒有投名字進去。

跩哥自己一直在和哈莉聊天，根本沒有靠近過火盃，葛林戴華德不祥的預感成真，看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，他不擔心哈莉的實力，但是他對於陷害哈莉的人肯定要找出來。

深呼吸後哈莉踏出自己的腳步，內心當中是那樣的恐懼，她已經不知道要說什麼才好，歐洲的魔法界可是很清楚她是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的養女，英國的魔法界是把她當救世主。

「哈莉，親愛的。」鄧不利多的聲音讓哈莉回神。

「教授，我……該怎麼辦？」哈莉不知道要說什麼才好。

「我們會把事情給處理好，就算要參加比賽妳也可以全部處理好。」鄧不利多的聲音安撫哈莉。

「好。」哈莉想辦法讓自己的冷靜下來。

火盃已經不再吐出任何的紙條，對於學校當中每個人的指指點點哈莉真的不知道要怎樣才好，四名代表已經選出來，有很多事情就這樣固定下來，比賽即將開始，會有什麼事情哈莉真的不知道。

沒有多餘的選手，只是哈莉的年紀沒有年滿十五歲，儘管如此依舊沒有打斷比賽的進行，把所有的事情處理完畢後哈莉回到宿舍，她把自己埋入床裡面，妙麗和海倫看見這樣的情形馬上開口去安慰她。

榮恩剛剛把不滿的情緒發洩到哈莉的身上，讓妙麗非常的生氣，奈威對好友真的是恨鐵不成鋼，他們都知道哈莉根本是不得已的，那時候的哈莉一直在和跩哥聊天，也不會投入有自己的名字的紙條。

「哈莉，妳還好嗎？」妙麗擔心的問自己的好友。

「哈莉，不會有事的，有蓋瑞特和阿不思在。」海倫知道哈莉的壓力在哪裡。

「我沒事，可以讓我靜一靜嗎？」哈莉的聲音從棉被裡傳出來。

「我知道了，有事情要告訴我們。」海倫決定讓哈莉一個人靜一靜。

「不要把自己悶壞。」妙麗只能這樣告訴哈莉。

「好。」哈莉什麼話都不想要說。

妙麗看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，跟著海倫去交誼廳教訓榮恩，在校長室的葛林戴華德和鄧不利多超級擔心這件事，他們知道哈莉是不會投入自己的名字，她只想要低調，只想要好好的讀書，好好的和跩哥交往。

哈莉的心願就是這樣簡單，沒想到因為佛地魔的關係會變成這樣的情形，葛林戴華德就是覺得很奇怪，可是現在到底是誰在作怪他還抓不到，鄧不利多沒想到竟然還有臥底。

泰迪很擔心哈莉，大衛、歐文和安東尼也很擔心她，會想辦法問海倫現在的情況到底是怎樣，他們知道這樣的情形肯定是有人陷害哈莉，想到此他們就非常的生氣，對於哈莉他們總是很心疼。

「一個不注意就有小老鼠跑進來，真討厭。」葛林戴華德對這件事非常的生氣。

「看樣子是我們疏忽了。」鄧不利多對此感到很頭痛。

「比賽繼續進行，我會想辦法處理。」葛林戴華德一定會收拾陷害自己寶貝養女的人。

「這下子我需要擔心你會不會大開殺戒。」鄧不利多很清楚惹火葛林戴華德的下場是怎樣。

葛林戴華德只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他很清楚湯姆．瑞斗那個笨蛋想要幹嘛，本想說哈莉四年級的時候沒事情，沒想到竟然會遇到這樣的情形，況且本來就有跡象顯示有大批食死徒逃獄成功。

同時也膽敢在自己的眼皮子底下搗亂，看樣子這群食死徒真的不怕前任的黑魔王，不然哪敢在自己和鄧不利多帶著哈莉看魁地奇的時候搗亂，葛林戴華德絕對會要這些人好看。


	14. Chapter 14

要知道他葛林戴華德可不是吃素的主，好歹他是一代黑魔王，傳說中那位橫掃歐洲大陸的黑魔王，甚至把觸手伸到美洲大陸去，想要跟他鬥基本上是找死，況且鄧不利多也不會輕易放過佛地魔。

比賽順利的進行著，對付龍的時候哈莉可是想了十足的辦法才上場，她慶幸自己之前有和鄧不利多學習怎麼對付龍的方法，讓自己很快的就可以拿到金蛋，比大家還要早拿到手。

這樣讓哈莉的分數很高，是鬥士中數一數二的強者，第二個拿到金蛋的人可是伊法魔尼學校的鬥士，沒人知道凱文的伴侶是葛雷夫和紐特的孫子，自然知道怎麼馴服龍。

「波特，鬥士要開舞，這件事有人跟妳說嗎？」麥教授看見哈莉的樣子問。

「沒有人跟我說這件事，謝謝您的告知，麥教授。」哈莉聽見麥教授說的話馬上道謝。

需要舞伴的哈莉當然會去史萊哲林找跩哥幫忙，她相信跩哥一定很樂意當自己的舞伴，不然的話她真的不知道要找誰才好，儘管哈莉可以找其他人也是一樣，她還是想要找跩哥一起跳舞。

大衛看見哈莉來找跩哥的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是抱抱她安慰她，感受到兄長的安慰哈莉很開心，歐文和安東尼也是，至少現在他們看見哈莉的樣子放心許多，不然真的會很擔心她。

對於兄長們的關係哈莉心情穩定許多，比賽之前內心實在是太過混亂不想要見任何人，所以哈莉一律拒絕見其他人，比賽過後自己的內心已經安穩許多，自然會想要和他們撒嬌。

「來找跩哥當舞伴？」大衛看見哈莉大概知道她要來找誰。

「嗯，麥教授跟我說鬥士需要開舞。」哈莉有些不好意思的看著大衛。

「去吧！希望妳順利。」大衛拍拍哈莉的肩膀。

「好。」哈莉乖乖的點頭。

跩哥看見哈莉過來的樣子微笑，輕輕的拉著她的手和她說話，有跩哥安慰自己哈莉安心許多，她想要和跩哥一起跳舞，順便和他表白，哈莉已經釐清自己的感情，自然會想要告訴對方自己的心情。

看見哈莉猶豫不決的樣子跩哥大概知道對方想要說什麼，他只是輕輕的在哈莉的耳邊說著，不想要給自己喜歡的人有些壓力，畢竟打從第一眼見到哈莉的時候，跩哥是那樣的喜歡她。

聽見跩哥說的話哈莉臉紅不已，乖乖的點頭答應對方的一切，大衛、安東尼和歐文決定今天晚上好好的來威脅一下跩哥，要是他讓他們家的寶貝妹妹哭泣的話，他們一定會親手教訓他們。

「哈莉，沒事的，我知道妳要說什麼，我喜歡妳，願意和我交往嗎？」跩哥輕輕的在哈莉的耳邊說。

「好。」哈莉聽見跩哥說的話馬上臉紅。

「當我的舞伴，好嗎？」跩哥微笑的說著。

「好。」哈莉就是要來找跩哥當自己的舞伴。

確認好對方可以當自己的舞伴之後，哈莉乖乖的回去葛來芬多，接下來史萊哲林的交誼廳會發生什麼事情她就不知道，可以約到跩哥她當然很開心，而且他們也互相知道對方的心意。

回到房間後哈莉拿出之前水仙送給自己的禮服，看見那件禮服她知道自己可以和跩哥一起跳舞，不過她要想想自己到底要用什麼的配件，短髮的她是需要用一些配件才可以。

舞會當天哈莉穿上水仙給的那件禮服，拿起前幾天娜吉妮寄給自己的髮夾，打理好自己後和妙麗一起去會場，最近喀浪在追妙麗，喀浪彆腳的英文真的很可愛，不過偶爾妙麗還是聽不懂對方說的話，需要哈莉幫忙翻譯。

所以有時候跩哥和哈莉會在圖書館約會，或是陪著妙麗和喀浪約會，在妙麗聽不懂的時候適時的解圍，或是說喀浪需要表達很正確的意思時會請哈莉幫忙，不過德姆蘭的學生都很崇拜葛林戴華德。

「妙麗，妳真漂亮。」哈莉看見打扮好的妙麗誠心的說著。

「妳也很漂亮，哈莉。」妙麗沒想到哈莉打扮起來是那樣好看。

海倫跟大衛一起跳舞，歐文和安東尼自然有找到自己的舞伴，跩哥穿著帥氣西裝等待哈莉，兩人一起去跳舞，而喀浪當然是邀請妙麗一起去跳舞，榮恩和奈威自然都有自己的舞伴。

四位鬥士一起開舞，哈莉慶幸自己有被教導怎樣跳舞，不然的話自己肯定會踩到跩哥的腳，高跟鞋踩到對方的腳肯定會很痛，葛林戴華德當然是和鄧不利多一起跳舞，看見哈莉和跩哥在一起鄧不利多微笑，葛林戴華德咬牙切齒。

如果不是鄧不利多正在和葛林戴華德跳舞，他相信丈夫肯定會去找跩哥算帳，可惜現在哈莉在他的身邊，相信哈莉是不會讓葛林戴華德去找跩哥算帳，鄧不利多也會好好的阻止他。

「我媽的眼光真的很不錯，這件禮服真的很好看。」跩哥一邊跳舞一邊和哈莉說。

「我沒想到這件禮服會這樣適合我。」哈莉穿上後照鏡子感到很訝異。

「因為我母親的眼光很精準，自然會選到對的禮服給妳。」跩哥很開心哈莉可以穿上這件禮服。

「水仙真的很厲害呢！不過蓋瑞特的眼光也很好，他選的衣服也很好看。」哈莉跟著跩哥的腳步一起跳舞。

跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼，哈莉喜歡看對方的笑容，一曲過後他們去旁邊休息，哈莉親親跩哥的臉頰，這個動作讓跩哥臉紅不已，哈莉看見這樣的情形微笑，難得可以看見跩哥臉紅的樣子哈莉很開心。

當然跩哥有告訴哈莉說自己昨天被大衛、安東尼和歐文教訓過，聽見這樣的情形哈莉伸出手摸摸跩哥的頭，用這樣的方式安慰自己的最喜歡的人，得到愛人的安慰跩哥很開心，然後親吻哈莉的臉頰。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看見他們兩人的感情很好沒有多說什麼，哈莉有權利去享受這樣的戀情，跩哥可以成為她的戀人他們沒有意見，佛地魔王沒有資格去破壞這樣的一切。

「把湯姆的一切全部找出來，我要整個毀掉，我要哈莉可以平靜的度過一生。」葛林戴華德決定毀掉佛地魔所有的魂氣。

「我們很快就會找到，不要太過擔心。」鄧不利多知道葛林戴華德會想要做什麼。

「最後一場比賽我會陪在哈莉身邊，你和帕西可要找那個鼠輩在哪裡。」葛林戴華德只是這樣告訴鄧不利多。

「我知道了。」鄧不利多相信葛林戴華德已經準備好一切。

光是葛林戴華德一個人就可以對付所有的食死徒，更不用說就算佛地魔復活他也會有辦法處理掉他，不過就是個區區小夥子，怎麼會沒有辦法處理，湯姆．瑞斗的知識再怎麼豐富都敵不過葛林戴華德。

如果不是湯姆．瑞斗太過份的話，葛林戴華德來挺欣賞那個孩子，只可惜自己還來不及把他當然繼承人培養，這傢伙就已經把所有的事情搞得天翻地覆，可惜了他的才華。

要不是湯姆做得太過份，他的論點會讓葛林戴華德認同，同時也可以讓很多人死心蹋地的跟著他，只可惜這傢伙走得太過偏，偏激的個性讓人無法繼續安穩的跟著他，無法死心蹋地的跟在他身邊，只有恐懼可不能成大事。

不得不說葛林戴華德有個銀舌頭，可以說服和自己敵對的人，可惜當年的鄧不利多無法被他給說服，不然的話他們兩人肯定會權傾天下，所有巫師界的人都會拜倒在他們的腳底下。

「湯姆要是有你一半的話，肯定會讓人傷腦筋。」鄧不利多笑笑的告訴葛林戴華德。

「哼！沒有舌粲蓮花的能力，想要得到人心，難啊！」葛林戴華德只有這樣的評價。

舞會過會跩哥和哈莉依依不捨的分開，決定明天好好的和對方見面，同時哈莉需要解開金蛋裡面的內容，她大概知道金蛋所用的語言是什麼語言，因此在洗澡的時候聽了裡面的內容。

不過對於內容的謎底讓她有點疑惑，需要好好想想才可以，所以她反覆看了自己記下的內容，想想第二場比賽到底是在哪裡，又會是什麼樣的試煉，哈莉真心的覺得這些比賽是個試煉。

「是在水底嗎？但是心愛的寶物是什麼呢？」哈莉看著紙張上的東西想著。

比賽前一天哈莉找不到跩哥感到疑惑，也找不到妙麗這位好朋友，不知道他們兩人到底跑到哪裡去，想到是在湖底的話她可能需要去找賽佛勒斯，或是利用氣泡咒來下水。

畢竟人在水底之下不能憋氣很久，如果用魚鰓草的話效用不知道可以持續多久，氣泡咒的話可要謹慎用才可以，不然的話肯定會沒有辦法達到目標，哈莉想好之後才決定用什麼方式來比賽。

哈莉先去找賽佛勒斯，請他給自己幾株魚鰓草，她相信賽佛勒斯會給她魚鰓草，自己好不容易解開謎底，比賽當然要好好的去做，怎麼樣哈莉都想要贏得比賽，想要讓大家看看自己的實力在哪裡。

「石內卜教授，我可以跟您要魚鰓草嗎？」哈莉很認真的告訴賽佛勒斯。

「比賽要用的？」賽佛勒斯大概猜到哈莉的意思。

「是的，教授。」哈莉有些不好意思的看著賽佛勒斯。

「拿去，好好用。」賽佛勒斯把魚鰓草拿給哈莉。

「謝謝您，教授。」哈莉很開心賽佛勒斯這樣慷慨。

「不客氣。」賽佛勒斯無法繼續多說什麼。

看見哈莉開心的樣子賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼，這個孩子乖巧的樣子真的很像莉莉，除了打魁地奇的身手真的很像詹姆以外，其他地方根本不太像，太過乖巧讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

這樣的情形讓賽佛勒斯覺得哈莉遇到的事情對她不盡公平，怎麼樣都會希望她可以平安的度過，可以和跩哥一起好好的生活，然後兩人一起結婚生子，組成一個幸福的家庭。

比賽當天哈莉很緊張，榮恩和奈威當然會安慰她，要她不要去想太多，海倫也拍拍哈莉的肩膀，她相信哈莉會平安的把比賽完成，因此淪到哈莉的時候她吃下魚鰓草，然後跳下水去比賽。


	15. Chapter 15

跳下水後哈莉差點被滾帶落攻擊，她閃開之後繼續游到目的地，看見跩哥被拴在石頭上，看樣子這次是要救回自己心愛的人，她抽出魔杖使用魔法把繩子給用開，用氣泡咒讓兩人可以在水底下呼吸。

等到所有人把自己心愛的人給救走之後，哈莉才準備離開，主要的原因是她很怕會有人被落單，只是花兒因為被滾帶落攻擊所以沒來救人，看見這樣的情形哈莉想都沒想就直接用魔法救人。

拖著兩個人回到水上後哈莉的體力差點不支，醒過來的跩哥差點沒因為這件事情而罵她，可是他知道女友的個性是會心軟的，鄧不利多也因為這樣和人魚們商量事情，才知道寶貝女友是第一個到的。

「妳是笨蛋嗎？不能狠心一點嗎？」跩哥看見這樣的情形罵了一下哈莉。

「我沒辦法放著不管嘛！」哈莉乖乖的求饒，就是希望不要被罵。

「真的不知道要說什麼。」跩哥只能把自己最喜歡的人抱在懷裡。

「你好囉嗦，跩哥。」哈莉悶悶的說著。

聽見這句話跩哥捏捏哈莉的臉頰，然後一起去換乾淨的衣服，不然的話哈莉肯定會感冒，跩哥知道自己的身體極限在哪裡，自然要好好的照顧才可以，因此他們在帳篷裡面安靜的聽著外頭的宣布。

宣布完畢後哈莉直接趴在跩哥的腿上睡覺，她的身體已經達到極限，看見這樣的情形跩哥沒有吵醒她，他知道她已經達到極限，很累需要好好休息才可以，葛林戴華德進入帳篷後看見這樣的情形也沒吵醒哈莉。

龐內夫人一一幫所有的選手檢查身體，當然被拿來當人質的學生也是一樣，最後來到跩哥和哈莉這邊，看見他們睡著的樣子只是微笑，當然她還是乖乖的檢查他們兩人的身體。

「哈莉，妳這次又是第一名耶！」榮恩開心的告訴哈莉。

「嗯。」哈莉點點頭沒有多說什麼。

「妳不高興嗎？」奈威看見哈莉沒什麼精神的樣子問。

「沒有不高興，我只是對最後一關沒有把握。」哈莉總是有種不好的預感。

「別想太多，專心比賽就好。」跩哥大概知道哈莉在擔心什麼。

「好。」哈莉握住跩哥的手什麼話都不想說。

葛林戴華德知道隱身魔法效果不是很好，所以可能要和哈莉借隱形斗篷，由於第三場比賽的場地布置需要一點時間沒有這麼快舉行，為了保護自己最疼愛的孩子，鄧不利多知道愛人肯定會不擇手段。

周末葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著哈莉去阿波佛的酒吧吃東西，阿波佛看見哈莉過來很開心，但是看見葛林戴華德後臉色就不是那樣好，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多苦笑。

阿波佛抱抱自己最疼愛的孩子後馬上讓家庭小精靈弄點東西給她吃，哈莉抱抱阿波佛後乖乖坐在位子上，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也陪在她的身邊，在阿波佛的心中哈莉的地位永遠比葛林戴華德和鄧不利多還要高。

「哈莉小寶貝，多吃一點，妳真的太瘦了。」阿波佛永遠都會準備哈莉喜歡吃的東西。

「謝謝你，阿波佛。」看見都是自己喜歡吃的東西哈莉很開心。

「這是你們兩人的餐點和飲料。」阿波佛把餐點用力的放在桌上後不理葛林戴華德和鄧不利多。

「阿波佛。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形很想說什麼卻說不出來。

阿波佛一點也不想要理會自己的大哥，只是把奶油啤酒拿給哈莉，葛林戴華德和阿波佛永遠不合，自然不會去多說什麼，只是開始吃起今天的餐點，鄧不利多對此也很無奈。

把所有的餐點吃完之後哈莉乖乖的喝起奶油啤酒，偶爾會和阿波佛聊天，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多有事情要商量，她也不好插嘴，自然是去和阿波佛聊天，同時收下對方給自己準備的點心。

前幾天葛林戴華德已經和哈莉借隱形斗篷，鄧不利多當然也知道這件事，他們來這裡當然是要商量要怎樣處理事情，如果跟他們預料一樣的話，佛地魔王肯定會在冠軍杯上動手腳，而且到現在他們還沒有揪出到底誰是臥底。

「老鼠到現在還沒抓到，有點傷腦筋。」把所有的餐點吃完後葛林戴華德只是這樣說。

「學期開始的時候你告訴我穆迪有問題，是發生什麼事情了嗎？」鄧不利多對此感到很疑惑。

「只是一個預感，他不像是我們認識的人，可是到現在都還沒有任何的破綻。」葛林戴華德喝了一口紅酒。

「這的確是很傷腦筋的事情，上次逃獄的食死人似乎也不是全部都抓到。」鄧不利多想起魔法部的回報。

「柯林上次好像說巴提‧柯羅奇的妻子過世，關在阿茲卡班的兒子似乎也是。」阿波佛想起之前聽到的消息。

「這點挺可疑的，我讓魁登斯去查。」葛林戴華德有種快要找到答案的直覺。

「小心被兒子抗議。」鄧不利多不反對這件事。

阿波佛給他們的消息就是一個線索，這個線索會讓他們找到臥底在正氣師裡面的人，天狼星打開豬頭酒吧的門看見自己想找的兩位教授後馬上過去，為了防範佛地魔，聖徒和鳳凰會整個動了起來，算是挺少見的現象。

看見大人正在討論的樣子哈莉乖乖的坐在吧台前面看著他們討論，努力的吃著阿波佛剛剛給她的點心，跩哥像是心有靈犀一般的來豬頭酒吧找人，哈莉看見他馬上跑過去。

兩人在門口附近說了幾句話後就準備離開，哈莉揮揮手和葛林戴華德和鄧不利多告別，當然不忘拿阿波佛給她的點心，看見這樣的情形其他人只能搖頭，看樣子他們的乖寶貝會重色輕友。

「天狼星，你和帕西查的怎樣？」鄧不利多確定寶貝養女離開後開始和其他人討論正經的事情。

「暫時沒有奇怪的跡象，只是我發現穆迪前輩不時的在喝酒，他是酒鬼嗎？」天狼星把自己注意到的事情告訴其他人。

「那傢伙根本不是酒鬼，難道是變身水？」鄧不利多想了想之後說出這句話。

「誰的變形術和你們兩個一樣，可以整個變成另外一個人。」阿波佛緩緩的說出這句話。

「這倒是……」天狼星一點也不懷疑葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的能力。

「哼！這是最簡單的基本。」葛林戴華德一點也不想要多說什麼。

天狼星聽見葛林戴華德的話苦笑，鄧不利多用力的捏了他的腰部，似乎是要讓他節制一點，並不是所有人都可以把變形學應用自如，阿波佛從以前就知道葛林戴華德的個性自然沒開口說話。

牽著哈莉的手跩哥有些不好意思，今天是周末三年級以上的學生當然可以來活米村玩，不過哈莉臨時和他說自己要和葛林戴華德、鄧不利多在一起，不過他們約好晚一點見面。

只是一直等不到人的跩哥只好去豬頭酒吧找人，看見哈莉後馬上和她一起離開，他這才知道豬頭酒吧的老闆是她認識的長輩，不得不說哈莉認識的人真的很廣，這點跩哥有所感慨。

「最後一場比賽有把握嗎？」跩哥突然提起這個話題。

「不知道呢！有點擔心。」哈莉有些害怕的看著跩哥。

「相信自己，妳比我們還要出色。」跩哥知道哈莉一定會得到冠軍。

「嗯，我會努力的。」哈莉聽見跩哥說的話露出好看的笑容。

跩哥和哈莉很開心可以逛活米村，想要買什麼跩哥都不手軟，只要哈莉開心就好，不過這點讓哈莉有些不好意思，畢竟她實在是不想要讓跩哥破費，可惜對方想要寵自己，根本無法阻止他。

哈莉很開心可以和跩哥約會，這次是他們兩人正式交往之後的第一次約會，難免會有不好意思的情形，可是跩哥總是有辦法化解，哈莉真的覺得對方很紳士，讓自己感覺很舒服。

去蜜蜂公爵的時候跩哥買了很多哈莉喜歡吃的糖果點心，看見對方拿了很多糖果點心送給自己哈莉很訝異，她開心的收下這些糖果點心，她知道這是跩哥的心意，不收下不行。

「好像有點太多了。」哈莉看見手上的糖果點心有些不好意思。

「妳可以慢慢吃，我知道妳很喜歡吃甜點。」跩哥笑笑的告訴哈莉。

「要是被蓋勒特發現肯定會被罵。」哈莉苦笑的把糖果點心給收好。

「沒關係，到時候我幫妳頂。」跩哥親親哈莉的臉頰。

「笨蛋。」哈莉臉紅的看著跩哥。

「呵呵。」跩哥喜歡看哈莉臉紅的樣子。

因此回到學校後哈莉拿了一大堆跩哥送給自己的東西，以及阿波佛給她的點心，妙麗看見這樣的情形微笑的看著她，對於自己好友的眼神讓哈莉感到很不好意思，很想要躲避好友的眼神。

阿波佛送給哈莉的點心當然是分給其他人吃，這時候榮恩和奈威以及妙麗才知道豬頭酒吧的老闆是哈莉認識的長輩，雖然那邊不像是三根掃把那樣歡迎，可是還是有許多人會去。

貪吃的榮恩幾乎把所有的餐點給吃完，妙麗看見這樣的情形很想打他，奈威和哈莉沒有多說什麼，奈威是認識阿波佛，但是他不知道豬頭酒吧是阿波佛開的，只知道那家的羊奶製品和羊奶很好喝。

「榮恩，你吃太多了！」妙麗看見這樣的情形大聲的斥責。

「又沒關係，這個點心很好吃。」榮恩知道哈莉沒有阻止他可以全部吃光。

「你！真的是……」聽見榮恩說的話妙麗苦笑。

看見好友們開心的吃著自己帶回來的點心她很開心，能夠擁有這些好朋友她內心當中很開心，這次比賽讓她自己有把握，相信自己一定可以得到冠軍，只要那些不好的預感不會實現就好。


	16. Chapter 16

第三場比賽的場地已經布置完成，比賽當然是如期舉行，葛林戴華德披上隱形斗篷跟在哈莉的後面，就是希望可以保護好他最寶貝的養女，最好是可以直接把佛地魔王給整個幹掉。

即使是放在古靈閣的金杯也被拿出來處理掉，在鳳凰會和聖徒的打聽之下佛地魔王有隻寵物蛇，似乎是把那隻寵物蛇當魂器，因此葛林戴華德派亞伯拉罕去處理那隻寵物蛇，和紐特一起去處理，畢竟是要誘捕殺掉。

當然寵物蛇就在亞伯拉罕和紐特的幫助之下解決掉，只是最後一個魂器到現在都沒有線索，剩下一個魂器佛地魔王還是可以復活，葛林戴華德乾脆跟在哈莉的身邊保護她。

「阿不思，老鼠是穆迪。」葛雷夫把所有的事情給處理好之後告訴鄧不利多。

「看樣子你和天狼星把人給處理好。」鄧不利多一點也不擔心葛雷夫的處理方式。

「讓賽佛勒斯灌吐真劑，吐出一些讓人覺得不可思議的事情。」葛雷夫只是這樣告訴鄧不利多。

「這樣啊！沒關係，蓋勒特會把一切處理好。」鄧不利多一點也不擔心這件事。

果然和葛林戴華德想的一樣，冠軍杯變成港口鑰，他和哈莉一起掉到英國的郊外，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德馬上提起戒心，把自己的寶貝養女抓在自己的手中，讓她把隱形斗篷收好。

哈莉看見葛林戴華德有戒心後馬上不多說什麼，乖乖的把隱形斗篷收好，拿出自己的魔杖來警戒，在佛地魔王說一聲要殺多餘的人時，葛林戴華德直接反擊回去，然後把哈莉拉到自己的身邊。

看見一群食死人想要攻擊自己的樣子葛林戴華德直接用黑魔法讓他們被火焰給燒死、燒傷，這種強大的黑魔法沒有幾個人可以逃過，牽著哈莉的手走過去，彼得出現在他們的面前，哈莉害怕的抓著葛林戴華德的手。

葛林戴華德冷哼一生就把這些人給擊倒，佛地魔王想要利用哈莉的血復活自己，可惜現在有他在怎麼可能讓自家寶貝養女受到傷害，直接用魔法毀了這些地方，順便讓魔法部的人來善後。

「哼！湯姆啊！湯姆，我本來想要選你當我的後繼者，可惜你的思想太過偏激，讓人傷腦筋。」葛林戴華德冷笑的看著這一切。

「你這個傢伙！葛林戴華德！」佛地魔王幾乎無法說話就被打死。

「雖然答應阿不思不大開殺戒，可是你們踩了我的底線，就只有死路一條。」葛林戴華德直接用黑魔法處理這一切。

「蓋勒特。」哈莉乖乖閉上眼睛不看這一切。

「剩下的就交給你處理，柯林。」葛林戴華德拿起冠軍杯後和哈莉一起回去霍格華茲。

「真是的。」看見這樣的情形現任的魔法部部長只能苦笑。

鄧不利多看見他們兩人平安回來的樣子鬆了一口氣，看樣子葛林戴華德是真的殺了佛地魔，其他的事情不需要擔心太多，哈莉可以好好的和跩哥在一起，未來也不會有什麼危險在。

四年級的三巫師比賽就這樣落幕，妙麗拐到一位德國男友喀浪，哈莉和跩哥的感情又更進一步，由於今年暑假不需要回去諾曼加城堡，哈莉可以去馬份莊園找跩哥一起度過暑假。

放暑假沒多久後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著哈莉去馬份莊園找跩哥，魯休斯和水仙看見這樣的情形很歡迎他們過來，跩哥和哈莉去其他地方玩耍，葛林代華德和鄧不利多有事情要和魯休斯以及水仙說。

「我家寶貝女兒暫時放你們這裡一個月，一個月後我和阿不思會親自接走她。」葛林戴華德只是這樣說。

「我會好好招待她的，相信小龍會很開心。」水仙微笑的告訴葛林戴華德。

「哈莉就麻煩你們了，謝謝。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴水仙。

「魯休斯，我交代你的事情可別忘記，否則我就讓你知道我有多厲害。」離開前葛林戴華德警告魯休斯。

「我會把事情辦好的，教授。」魯休斯一點也不想要得罪葛林戴華德。

「哈莉，一個月後我們會過來接妳，可要乖乖的待在馬份莊園。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴寶貝女兒。

「好，我會想你們的，阿不思、蓋勒特。」哈莉擁抱自己最愛的兩位養父。

「臭小子，打死你都不准給我越界，否則我會宰了你。」葛林戴華德警告跩哥。

「請教授放心，我不會這樣做的。」跩哥是會尊重哈莉的選擇。

處理掉佛地魔後還有很多事情要處理，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一刻都不能休息，只好讓跩哥他們一家來照顧哈莉，而哈莉也帶著自己最愛的寵物狗一起過來馬份莊園。

能夠邀請哈莉來馬份莊園跩哥當然很開心，魯休斯和水仙看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，水仙可是很喜歡哈莉，儘管魯休斯對於哈莉不算是很喜歡或是怎樣的感覺，但是他還是會看在妻子與兒子的面子上不多說什麼。

對於丈夫對於哈莉是有點小意見水仙只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，她知道丈夫為什麼會對哈莉有點小小意見，主要的原因是因為哈莉的父親是詹姆，那個老是和自己作對的學弟。

「哈莉，那件禮服還喜歡嗎？」水仙笑笑的問著哈莉。

「我很喜歡，謝謝您，馬份太太。」哈莉有些不好意思的說著。

「呵呵，妳真可愛，叫我水仙就好。」水仙真的很喜歡眼前的女孩。

「好的。」哈莉害羞的樣子真的很可愛。

如果馬份莊園有舉辦貴族的舞會的話，哈莉會穿上水仙送給她的禮服挽著跩哥的手出現在大家的面前，這一個月除了和跩哥一起玩魁地奇以外，她還會陪著水仙喝下午茶或是出席貴族太太的聚會。

哈莉得體的樣子真的很讓人喜歡，很多貴族太太都很喜歡她，不過很可惜她已經是跩哥的女友，水仙認定她是他們家的媳婦，偶爾還可以看見跩哥和哈莉在角落接吻的樣子。

可以和跩哥在一起哈莉覺得在哪裡都無所謂，他們有時候會偷偷會離開馬份莊園走走，水仙對此只是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，小兩口想要單獨去約會她當然不會阻止，現在外頭沒有食死人，沒有那些壞人會抓他們，自然可以讓他們出去走走。

「跩哥，謝謝你陪我出來遛狗。」哈莉老早想要出來透透氣。

「不客氣，一直待在莊園也很無聊。」跩哥知道哈莉不喜歡老是待在同一個地方。

「蓋勒特和阿不思總是那樣不放心，他們很擔心現在有沒抓到的食死人。」哈莉知道兩位養父會擔心自己。

「如果是我，我也會擔心。」跩哥牽起哈莉的手走回馬份莊園。

「說的也是，跩哥，你有想好以後要做什麼嗎？」哈莉想起五年級要考巫師測驗。

「應該是治療師吧？我還挺喜歡魔藥學，妳呢？」跩哥想要和賽佛勒斯看齊。

「不知道呢！雖然有想過要不要當正氣師，可是又怕蓋勒特和阿不思會擔心。」哈莉的確很喜歡正氣師這個職業。

「就遵照妳的心去走，我相信妳決定好之後，教授們會答應妳。」跩哥親親哈莉的臉頰。

「我會好好想想的，如果當不成正氣師的話，我可以去霍格華茲應徵教授。」哈莉知道葛林戴華德很想要帶鄧不利多去旅行。

聽見哈莉說的話跩哥覺得這個想法也不錯，如果可以他也不想要自己最喜歡的人去當正氣師，雖然現在是和平的時代，但是正氣師這個職業可是損耗最高的職業，乖乖的去霍格華茲擔任教授也是很好。

對於自己未來的職業哈莉真的有在想，她現在的第一志願是霍格華茲的黑魔法防禦術學的教授，這樣擔任治療師的跩哥不會擔心自己，正氣師可是很辛苦的，魁登斯、天狼星、雷木思都是正氣師，他們真的很辛苦。

更不用說現任的魔法部正副部長都是擔任正氣師，紐特曾經告訴過哈莉他真的很擔心葛雷夫，很怕葛雷夫哪天會出事情，儘管他自己滿世界找奇獸也是一樣，現在他們兩人找到平衡的相處方式，才不會讓對方擔心。

「妳今年的生日可以在我家過，真好。」跩哥開心的告訴哈莉。

「是啊！很高興可以和你一起慶祝。」哈莉微笑的告訴跩哥。

「一直在發呆，是在想什麼？」跩哥拿了一塊餅乾給哈莉吃。

「我在想以前紐特告訴我的話。」哈莉吃起自己手上的餅乾。

「是因為剛剛談論職業的關係嗎？」跩哥喝了一口紅茶。

「紐特說帕西是正氣師，所以很讓他擔心。」哈莉笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「畢竟正氣師真的很危險，會讓另外一半或是家人擔心是很正常的。」跩哥對此沒有多說什麼。

「是啊！莉塔總是會擔心西瑟斯，娜吉妮也是會擔心魁登斯，天狼星和雷木思也是一樣。」哈莉身邊的人有很多都是正氣師。

「所以妳還是當教授會比較好。」跩哥微笑的告訴哈莉自己的感想。

「好，我會和蓋勒特和阿不思討論看看。」哈莉露出開心的笑容。

一個月很快就這樣過去，哈莉收到朋友和馬份一家的禮物很開心，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也寄給她禮物，更不用說那些認識的長輩們都有寄禮物給她，收到禮物的哈莉很開心。

跩哥的禮物對哈莉來說是最特殊的，她看見跩哥的禮物很開心，哈莉可是在六月份男友的生日可是用心準備，收到禮物的當事人很開心，十五歲的他們可是很期待五年級的學校生活。

認定哈莉是自己未來的伴侶，跩哥早已經決定在成年的那一刻會和她求婚，不管怎樣他都會讓她答應自己，跩哥有這樣的自信心哈莉一定會答應自己，不過他也不會要求她一定要當家庭主婦，會放手讓她去做想做的事情。

只要看見哈莉開心的笑容跩哥就會很開心，自然不會去阻止她做她想要做的事情，兩人都有工作不會太過無聊，以後有孩子後他們會再來討論，跩哥可是規畫好要和哈莉一起度過的藍圖。


	17. Chapter 17

一個月後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多來馬份莊園帶哈莉回家，看見兩位養父來接自己哈莉當然很開心，把東西收拾好後她跟著葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一起走，離開前親吻跩哥的臉頰。

葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形雖然不太高興卻也沒多說什麼，哈莉看見最愛的養父臉色不好的樣子只是拉拉他的手，然後墊起腳尖親吻他的臉頰，葛林戴華德就這樣被安撫下來，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

鄧不利多可是很清楚葛林戴華德是個很好安撫的人，小女兒光是這樣就可以安撫他，誰叫他們真的都很寵愛哈莉，這個可愛的孩子是個值得寵愛的孩子，是值得給予她好的未來。

「這個喜歡馬份家的孩子？」葛林戴華德突然問出這句話。

「嗯，我很喜歡跩哥，蓋瑞特不喜歡嗎？」哈莉牽著葛林戴華德的手問著。

「我只是捨不得妳嫁出去，妳可是我的寶貝女兒。」葛林戴華德真的很喜歡哈莉這個孩子。

「我也想陪在蓋勒特和阿不思的身邊，可是你們有自己的生活，我不能一直當電燈泡。」哈莉很清楚兩位養父感情很好。

「蓋爾，別像個小孩子一樣，哈莉都比你懂事。」鄧不利多聽著他們談話後微笑的說。

「阿不思，等哈莉畢業你就要陪我去環遊世界旅行。」聽見愛人說的話葛林戴華德這樣說。

「好，我答應你，蓋勒特。」鄧不利多很樂意和葛林戴華德一起去旅行。

「這樣我要應徵黑魔法防禦術學的教授！」哈莉很認真的說著。

「呵呵！這樣妳會成為最年輕的黑魔法防禦術學教授。」鄧不利多相信自己的寶貝養女可以升任。

十五年的時間很快就過去，之後兩年哈莉就會畢業，只是不知道什麼時候和跩哥結婚，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多對此很感慨，十四年前他們把哈莉抱回來自己養，沒想到現在她已經快要成年。

這麼久的時間哈莉都待在他們的身邊，那個可愛的小團子就這樣長大成亭亭玉立的少女，也有了一個疼愛她、寵愛她的男朋友，等到她嫁出去後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多真的會覺得很寂寞。

不過要把捧在手心上的寶貝交給其他人，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多還是會捨不得，他們可不想要把自己最重要的寶貝養女交給其他人，可惜這是不可能的事情，乖巧的孩子總是會想要出去闖，總是會找到自己心愛的人。

「教授沒有為難妳？」用雙向鏡和哈莉聊天的跩哥這樣問。

「沒有，蓋勒特只是捨不得我嫁給你。」哈莉很認真的告訴跩哥。

「我很期待成年的那天。」跩哥笑笑的告訴哈莉。

「我想他們會捨不得也是很正常的事情，畢竟生活了這麼久的時間。」哈莉笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「當然。」跩哥沒有多說什麼。

「跩哥，上學見。」哈莉放下雙向鏡後趴在床上抱著枕頭開始想一些事情。

一直以來哈莉很感謝葛林戴華德和鄧不利多把自己撿回去並且撫養自己，失去父母親後哈莉不知道要給誰撫養，本來是要交給莉莉的姐姐佩妮，後來是因為葛林戴華德把自己搶過來說要撫養，鄧不利多才答應讓她在這個家生活。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多非常寵愛她，魁登斯和娜吉妮當然也是一樣，更不用說自己的教父天狼星也很疼愛自己，有這些長輩陪在自己的身邊哈莉感到很滿足，所以當今天葛林戴華德說到這件事讓哈莉有點感慨。

她相信葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一定不太想要提起這件事，兩人都已經是做祖父的年紀，還是很願意撫養自己長大，等到自己成年之後就讓他們兩人放下重擔去旅行，開心的過自己的好日子。

「多多，走吧！我肚子餓了，該去吃晚餐了。」哈莉摸摸自己的寵物狗。

「哈莉小主人，晚餐已經準備好了，請來餐廳用餐。」奇比出現在哈莉的面前告知她。

「好。」哈莉帶著自己的寵物狗一起去餐廳吃飯。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看見這樣的情形微笑，好久沒有三個人一起用餐，看樣子該找一天來個家庭聚會，把魁登斯一家人也找過來一起用餐才可以，凝聚一下家庭之間的感情。

炎熱的八月很快就過去，這一個月哈莉跟在葛林戴華德或是鄧不利多的身邊，過的非常的充足，當然暑假作業也乖乖的寫完，同時也有去榮恩和妙麗家玩，奈威當然也沒有忘記。

上學當天哈莉帶著自己的行李去火車站，前幾天葛林戴華德和鄧不利多已經回去學校準備，魁登斯帶著哈莉去採買同時送她去火車站，哈莉用力的擁抱魁登斯和娜吉妮，然後才乖乖的上火車。

「魁登斯，謝謝。」哈莉擁抱自己名義上的兄長。

「妳長大了，哈莉。」魁登斯摸摸哈莉的頭。

「上學後可要好好學習，別太頑皮。」娜吉妮笑笑的告訴哈莉。

「好，我才不會調皮呢！」哈莉親吻娜吉妮的臉頰。

魁登斯和娜吉妮笑笑的看著這樣的情形，然後送三個孩子上火車，看見他們四個一起上火車後兩人才離開，孩子們未來有自己的規畫，他們夫妻兩人不需要太過擔心，最近跩哥對哈莉的態度讓魁登斯對他有所改觀，自然會放心許多。

五年級的普等巫師測驗差點讓哈莉吃不消，每天趴在圖書館的桌上已經不知道要說什麼才好，光是五年級的普等巫師測驗就已經讓人不知道要說什麼才好，七年級的超勞巫師測驗要怎樣才好。

喬治和弗雷反而對於七年級的超勞巫師測驗遊刃有餘，榮恩多少有些羨慕自己的兄長們，連聰明的妙麗也差點吃不消，他們還是打起精神來把測驗做好，如果沒有好好做可是不行，這可是有關他們未來的工作。

「哈莉，妳已經想好以後要做什麼了嗎？」妙麗突然這樣問哈莉。

「我想要應徵霍格華茲的黑魔法防禦學教授。」哈莉想都沒想就告訴妙麗。

「教授們答應妳了嗎？」妙麗沒想到哈莉竟然想要當學校的教授。

「答應了，蓋勒特和阿不思答應我了。」哈莉很開心葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會答應她。

「我想要成為正氣師。」榮恩只是這樣說。

「我也想要應徵學校的藥草學教授。」奈威對於藥草學很有興趣。

「我決定成為治療師。」跩哥在他們問之前回答。

為了自己以後的未來工作他們繼續努力的學習，哈莉把所有有關的課程都看完，儘管魔藥學很爛的榮恩也努力的在學習魔藥學，大家都希望自己的普等巫師測驗可以考的很好。

周末本來要泡在圖書館裡面，可以哈莉想要鬆口氣，妙麗也覺得該輕鬆一下去活米村走走，跩哥和哈莉一起去活米村走走，兩人買了一些東西吃，其他人各自有自己的活動。

跩哥想要和哈莉約會一點也不想要讓其他人打擾，自然是遠離其他人，隨意找一家不錯的餐廳吃飯也不錯，哈莉很開心可以和跩哥約會，兩人甜蜜的笑容可以閃瞎其他人。

「跩哥，你有和魯休斯或是水仙商量未來的事情嗎？」哈莉很開心的吃著這家餐廳的甜點。

「我爸拿我沒辦法，所以隨我去做什麼，我媽很喜歡妳，巴不得我早點把妳拐回家。」跩哥笑笑的告訴哈莉。

「水仙太心急了，我們還沒成年呢！」哈莉害羞的看著跩哥。

「因為我媽真的很喜歡妳。」跩哥微笑的看著哈莉。

跩哥知道自家母親水仙是真的很喜歡哈莉，哈莉住在自己家的一個月水仙幾乎去哪裡都帶著她，這些情形跩哥都看在眼裡，如果水仙沒有這樣喜歡哈莉是不會做這種事情，這點跩哥很有把握。

五年級就這樣在普等巫師測驗度過，大家開始學著要怎樣朝自己未來的路途走，跩哥在內心決定不要束縛哈莉，即使他們兩人結婚他也不會束縛她，不會要求她一定要在馬份家當家庭主婦。

由於跩哥和哈莉感情很好，所以妙麗、榮恩、奈威、潘西、布雷斯不想要靠進他們，他們兩人感情好到會閃瞎其他人，跩哥總是會當著其他人的面親吻哈莉，然後牽著她的手說情話，可以看見他們身邊有粉紅泡泡。

「天呀！跩哥和哈莉他們真的一直在放閃光，眼睛真痛啊！」潘西看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「他們兩人的感情越來越好，只是我們的眼睛會很痛。」妙麗對此不知道要說什麼才好。

「搞不好他們兩人畢業後就結婚。」榮恩只是這樣說。

「以跩哥的個性有這可能。」布雷斯相信自己的好友肯定會這樣做。

回到學校後跩哥和哈莉在水池旁邊說話，悄悄的說情話讓自己的寶貝女友臉紅，看見哈莉臉紅的樣子跩哥很開心，他們兩人總是有說不完的話題可以聊，葛林戴華德無意間撞見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

當年自己和鄧不利多只有相處兩個月，那兩個月是多麼美好的回憶，可是最後他們卻分開很多年，多年過去之後他們兩人才復合，和好如初後他們兩人組成家庭收養哈莉，又度過這麼多年的時間。

鄧不利多走過去看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他只是牽起愛人的手陪著他一起看著跩哥和哈莉的相處，葛林戴華德看見愛人在自己的身邊安心許多，看著跩哥和哈莉小兩口相處就想到他們自己當年的樣子。

「想起當年的樣子？」鄧不利多微笑的問著葛林戴華德。

「是啊！想當年我們也是無憂無慮。」葛林戴華德不知道要說什麼。

聽見葛林戴華德說的話鄧不利多牽著愛人的手離開，當年的無憂無慮早已經不存在，只停留在他們之間的回憶，看見哈莉和跩哥交往那樣開心不需要擔心太多，只要寶貝女兒開心就好，哈莉不要被跩哥欺負就好。


	18. Chapter 18

不過要是跩哥膽敢欺負哈莉，肯定會被其他人痛打一頓，甚至還不用葛林戴華得出手，光是最疼愛哈莉的兄姐們就會直接出手，搞不好連天狼星都不用出馬，相信這點跩哥很清楚。

每次跩哥在哈莉的耳邊說情話的時候就會看見女友臉紅的樣子，哈莉也會和跩哥說一些話，他們兩人都沒注意到葛林戴華德和鄧不利多曾在走廊上看他們兩人正在說話的樣子。

如果不是被葛林戴華德警告的話，跩哥真的很想要抱哈莉睡覺，但是他知道自己肯定會忍不住，如果沒有克制住的話真的會越界，所以現在他只能乖乖分房睡覺，等到成年再來做自己想要做的事情。

「哈莉，晚安。」要回房間前跩哥親吻自己最愛的人。

「晚安，跩哥。」親吻過後哈莉臉紅的看著跩哥。

哈莉乖乖的回去房間，不管去哪裡都跟在自己身邊的寵物狗多多也跟著回去房間，每天晚上哈莉總是會抱著多多來看書，然後摸摸牠的皮毛，這隻寵物狗已經跟在她身邊很久。

交往之後跩哥當然有想辦法討好多多，要不然的話會被多多當敵人，討好之後多多比較不會打擾他們，但是要是跩哥想要越界的話多多肯定會想辦法讓哈莉轉移注意力，哈莉總是會苦笑的看著牠，葛林戴華德會稱讚多多做的好。

不是說葛林戴華德或是鄧不利多保守，而是他們希望哈莉不要受到傷害，儘管跩哥和哈莉的感情很好，誰知道他們兩人以後會怎樣，況且他們也不想要讓哈莉這麼早就成為母親。

「你們到現在還沒達到三壘？」布雷斯看見跩哥現在正在看書的樣子問。

「怎麼上三壘？我還不想要被葛林戴華德教授給痛打一頓。」跩哥很清楚葛林戴華德把哈莉保護的很好。

「我還以為你們已經達到三壘，幸虧你不是玩玩而已。」布雷斯笑笑的看著跩哥。

「誰像你交女朋友都只是玩玩，腦袋只想跟她們上床。」跩哥對於好友對女性的態度實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

如果哈莉不是自己的女友的話，布雷斯是真的想要追求她，跩哥很慶幸哈莉是自己的女友，同時自己也有警告布雷斯說不准動哈莉，她可是自己的寶貝女友，也是自己一見鍾情的女人。

馬份家的人雖然大多都是聯姻而結婚，不過當他們遇到自己命中注定的人時，不管有多困難都會把另外一半給拐回家，是否有拐過麻瓜回家跩哥就不知道，只是不知道為什麼他們代代都是單傳，即使有兄弟姐妹卻只有一個男孩子。

哈莉雖然是混血巫師，能力卻不輸給純種巫師，儘管魯休斯對於她的血統還是會有點不太喜歡，在跩哥的堅持之下還是接納她為自己的媳婦，畢竟妻子和兒子都很喜歡她。

「你還真的是喜歡哈莉。」潘西一屁股坐在跩哥的身邊。

「當然，我四年前就對她一見鍾情。」跩哥繼續看著自己手上的魁地奇的雜誌。

「恭喜你的追妻之路快要成功了。」潘西拍拍跩哥的肩膀。

「希望可以成功，離畢業還有兩年。」跩哥還是會怕有什麼意外產生。

「別擔心，教授們都認同你。」潘西知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多不會刁難跩哥。

「希望如此。」只要可以拐到哈莉，跩哥覺得被刁難是無所謂。

五年級就這樣過去，哈莉拿到自己普等巫師測驗的成績之後鬆了一口氣，跩哥對於自己的成績沒有太大的意見，大概知道六年級要選什麼課程，哈莉當然也是這樣，他們有自己想要達成的目標。

這幾天哈莉進入廚房裡面借用烤箱烤了幾個小餅乾，精心的包裝好之後趁著學期末的時候拿去給賽佛勒斯，她想要好好的謝謝這位魔藥學教授，除了謝謝他以前的陪伴以外就是這五年來的照顧。

賽佛勒斯沒想到哈莉會送小點心給自己，對於眼前的女孩他不知道要說什麼才好，當年是自己聽到預言的關係才會讓哈莉的父母親喪命，可是哈莉從未怪過自己，用善良的心原諒自己。

「教授，這些是我烤的餅乾，送給您吃，謝謝您的照顧。」哈莉把小點心拿給賽佛勒斯。

「謝謝。」賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼才好。

「那件事情我沒有怪您，請您不要再自責，這樣我母親也會不高興。」哈莉知道自家母親不會怪自己的好友。

「妳啊！除了那雙眼睛像莉莉以外，外表真的很像詹姆，可是個性反而跟莉莉一樣。」賽佛勒斯收下哈莉給自己的禮物。

「好像大家都這樣說，我想應該是受到蓋勒特或是阿不思的影響。」哈莉想了想之後說出這句話。

「也許吧！」賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼。

把禮物送出去後哈莉就離開地窖，跩哥在外面等待自己，看見自己的男友哈莉牽起他的手一起離開，跩哥看見女友的表情知道她圓了一個心願，這個小小的心願就是好好的感謝這位老是幫助自己的長輩。

賽佛勒斯總是面惡心善的幫助哈莉，跩哥知道她小時候還一度很怕他，說到這件事自己也是一樣，當年自己第一次見到賽佛勒斯的時候也是會怕他，不過和他長期相處過後知道他是個面惡心善的人。

魯休斯和賽佛勒斯很好，只是賽佛勒斯對魯休斯這位學長總是不冷不熱，甚至對鄧不利多也會吼回去，唯獨面對葛林戴華德卻不會多說什麼，或許是因為黑魔王比任何人還要恐怖。

「以前覺得石內卜教授很恐怖，現在不覺得他很恐怖，不過大家都覺得他和蓋勒特都很恐怖，大家都很怕他們。」哈莉牽著跩哥的手走著。

「我覺得葛林戴華德教授比石內卜教授還要恐怖，史萊哲林的學生都是這樣覺得。」跩哥說出他們學院的感覺。

「不然我們去問問妙麗他們，看看誰比較恐怖。」哈莉突然提議這件事。

「好啊！」跩哥對此沒有太大的意見。

跩哥和哈莉牽著手來到他們聚會地方，妙麗和潘西看見這樣的情形沒有覺得怎樣，其他三位男性還在聊天，但是看見他們到來也沒太大的意見，似乎正在討論什麼事情的樣子。

跩哥和哈莉坐下來一起聊天，順便拿出自己帶來的點心和其他人一起吃，，剛剛想要問的問題哈莉當然會問其他人，跩哥也想要聽聽大家的意見，看看到底是哪位教授比教恐怖。

「妙麗，我問妳喔！妳覺得石內卜教授和蓋勒特誰比較恐怖？」哈莉問著自己的好友。

「我覺得還好，他們兩人對我來說一點也不恐怖。」妙麗並不討厭這兩位教授。

「我覺得鼻涕卜比較恐怖，葛林戴華德教授還好。」榮恩不是很喜歡魔藥學，總覺得賽佛勒斯很喜歡刁難學生。

「兩位教授都很恐怖，可是葛林戴華德教授比較好商量。」奈威有些不好意思的說著。

「石內卜教授還好，葛林戴華德教授我不覺得他恐怖，反而很帥呢！」潘西笑笑的說著自己的想法。

「石內卜教授不恐怖，葛林戴華德教授比較恐怖。」布雷斯說出來的想法跟跩哥一樣。

「我跟布雷斯的想法一樣，哈莉是覺得他們兩人一點也不恐怖。」跩哥把自己和哈莉想法說出來。

開啟話題之後他們開始討論哪位教授對他們來說比較恐怖，長期和葛林戴華德、鄧不利多相處的哈莉覺得他們兩人根本就是蠢老爸，雖然對魁登斯很嚴格，可是對自己卻很寵愛。

五年級就這樣過去，跩哥和哈莉以及其他人又贏來兩個月漫長的暑假，這個暑假哈莉正在想要去做什麼事情，安東尼和歐文這個暑假過去後就畢業，他們兩人決定進入魔法部幫忙。

海倫和大衛是明年畢業，他們兩人也選好自己要做的事情，喬治和弗雷是在斜角巷開了一家惡作劇商品店，集資大家贊助的金額開了一家很受歡迎的店，海倫想要開一家咖啡館，大衛有心動想要去惡作劇商店工作，不過也想要做自己的事。

「大衛，明年要畢業，你想好要做什麼了嗎？」天狼星一邊煮飯一邊問自己的大兒子。

「還不確定，想要去喬治和弗雷那邊上班，可是又想要去別的國家探險。」大衛還在思考要做什麼。

「想要和斯卡曼德教授那樣尋找奇獸嗎？」雷木思溫和的問著自己的大兒子。

「那樣也不錯，可是我不太受動物歡迎，泰迪和哈莉比我還受歡迎。」大衛也感到很困擾。

「不如就像個寶物獵人那樣，蒐集世界各地不同的寶物和藥材之類的。」天狼星給自己的兒子一個建議。

「這樣也不錯呢！謝啦！PAPA。」大衛聽見父親說的話馬上跳起來。

「真是的，快要跟你一個樣子了，獸足。」雷木思看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「哈哈！」天狼星快速的把餐點給準備好。

哈莉要在天狼星家度過一星期的假期，自然有聽見大衛和天狼星以及雷木思的對話，泰迪在自己的旁邊吃著冰淇淋，等待天狼星煮好晚餐，對於兄長想要做的事情他基本上是支持的。

天狼星和雷木思早已經知道哈莉想要做什麼，自然沒有多說什麼，同時他們也有問小兒子泰迪想要做什麼，泰迪說想要和紐特一樣去找奇獸探險，對此天狼星和雷木思只是笑笑的同意。

世界上有許多的職業可以做，兩個孩子想要環遊世界他們當然沒有意見，出去外面闖闖也不是什麼不好的事情，等他們想要回到英國後就再來想想要做什麼，布萊克家的財產可以支撐他們想做的事情。

「吃飯啦！」天狼星把餐點端到桌上來。

看見豐盛的餐點哈莉很開心，大家都開始思考自己以後要做的事情，當自己決定好想要做的事情後，自然有告知身邊的長輩，也很感謝他們願意讓自己做這件事，放手讓自己去做這件事。


	19. Chapter 19

在布萊克家度過一個星期之後，哈莉待在魁登斯家兩個月的時間，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多去歐洲旅行，似乎要懷念一些事情，不想要帶著自己這個電燈泡，哈莉也只好乖乖的待在魁登斯和娜吉妮身邊。

閒著沒事的哈莉讓魁登斯把自己帶到魔法部去，然後跟著魁登斯去做事情，娜吉妮雖然是個家庭主婦可是活動還是很多，偶爾陪陪巴蒂妲以外還會和高錐客洞附近的太太們聚會喝下午茶。

海倫也有自己的朋友和生活，哈莉自然不想打擾她們，所以才拜託魁登斯帶自己去魔法部找事情做，當一個月多的小秘書，這點魁登斯也沒太大的意見，自己可不只有魔法部的事情要忙，還有葛林戴華德的事業要處理。

「安東尼和歐文有人要接手蓋勒特的事業嗎？」正在幫忙整理東西的哈莉問出這句話。

「歐文想要接手，有些事情慢慢的放手讓他去處理。」魁登斯很高興哈莉可以來幫忙自己。

「這樣蓋勒特肯定會很開心。」哈莉把所有的東西給整理好。

「PAPA很高興，只差沒有親自訓練歐文。」魁登斯想起葛林戴華德表情後微笑。

有了魁登斯的幫忙哈莉在這兩個月的暑假過得很充實，回到學校後更認真的學習六年級的課程，只要有時間會和跩哥在一起，他們總是會聊天，會說著一些久遠的往事，說說一些自己小時候的趣事。

這些事情可以增加他們兩人了解對方的一切，跩哥對於哈莉的童年生活有點好奇，想要知道她在奧地利的生活到底是怎樣的生活，哈莉很樂意告訴跩哥自己的童年生活，基本上她的童年生活和一般人沒有兩樣。

跩哥知道哈莉很多人疼愛她，沒想到她的童年生活比自己還要有趣，葛林戴華德很寵愛哈莉的關係，所以很多事情都放手讓她自己去玩，甚至知道她會黑魔法，很多很高階的魔法哈莉很早就學到。

「沒想到妳的童年生活很豐富。」跩哥聽見哈莉的敘述後說出這句話。

「會嗎？我覺得很普通。」哈莉歪著頭看著跩哥。

「比我好多了，我只是陪著父母親認識上流社會的人，參加那些很無聊的宴會。」跩哥覺得自己的生活一點也不有趣。

「可是你還是交到布雷斯和潘西這些好朋友，我的朋友很少能夠常常往來。」哈莉多少還是有些羨慕跩哥。

「是因為佛地魔的關係嗎？」跩哥對此感到很疑惑。

「算是吧！畢竟在歐洲還是有很多黑巫師。」哈莉知道葛林戴華德的仇人很多。

「不得不說葛林戴華德教授樹立太多敵人。」跩哥聽見哈莉說的話想要笑。

「阿不思也這樣說。」哈莉同意跩哥說的話。

畢竟葛林戴華德是當年席捲全歐洲的黑魔王，樹立的敵人不會比佛地魔還要少，所以哈莉想要離開諾曼加城堡的時候必須要人陪，偶爾魁登斯和娜吉妮會帶著她一起出門走走，鄧不利多也會在放假的時候帶她出門。

安東尼、歐文和海倫進入學校念書後，魁登斯和娜吉妮還是陪在哈莉身邊，娜吉妮會陪著哈莉到處走走，不過大多都是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多陪在自己的身邊，這兩位老人家只要有時間就會帶著她一起出門吃飯。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多到霍格華茲上班後，奇比會照顧自己或是娜吉妮過來陪伴自己，有時候是維達或是奎妮她們來陪著她，哈莉不會討厭她們，家裡的人都很忙自己當然也不太會要求什麼。

最期待的就是每天有人來幫自己上課，這時候哈莉就會很開心，天狼星和雷木思只要抽出時間就會帶著大衛和泰迪來陪自己，甚至會去歐洲國家走走，就是不回英國，主要是防範佛地魔。

「不過我是真的到上學的時候才回英國，一直都沒有機會來英國逛逛。」哈莉想起自己真的是十一歲才踏上英國的土地。

「畢竟是要防範佛地魔，這也沒辦法。」跩哥很清楚哈莉是被黑魔王盯著想要殺死的死對頭。

「英國比我想像中的還要不同。」哈莉笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「是嗎？」跩哥微笑的看著哈莉。

跩哥忍不住親吻哈莉，這個動作讓哈莉有些嚇到，可是她沒有怪跩哥為什麼要這樣做，她很喜歡眼前的人，親吻過後哈莉害羞的抱著跩哥，她現在一點也不想要抬頭看自己的男友。

看見這樣的情形跩哥微笑，他知道哈莉很容易害羞，一點小小的親密動作就讓自己最愛的女友害羞不已，這麼可愛的人兒他一點也不想要讓給其他人，誰想要和自己搶哈莉，跩哥肯定會跟他決鬥。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看見跩哥和哈莉感情加溫的樣子沒有多說什麼，看樣子明年是真的可以把自己最愛的寶貝養女嫁出去，如果可以他們是希望跩哥可以在二十歲娶哈莉。

「今年暑假要不要來我家住？」跩哥很認真的問哈莉。

「如果你讓蓋勒特和阿不思答應的話我就去。」哈莉露出惡作劇的笑容。

「這樣的話我肯定要擔心自己的安危。」跩哥聽見哈莉說的話開玩笑的說。

「呵呵，放心吧！他們才捨不得傷害你。」哈莉很清楚兩位養父的性子。

六年級的暑假在跩哥的要求下哈莉又去馬份莊園住一個月，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多又去N度蜜月，看見這樣的情形哈莉什麼話都沒有說，開心的和跩哥一起住在馬份莊園。

多多在馬份莊園很享受，因為牠的主人哈莉會和跩哥膩在一起，每天晚上他們都會嘗試一些親密動作，只是一直沒有達到最後一步，跩哥可是遵守對葛林戴華德的承諾，絕對不會越界一步，這點哈莉很清楚。

每次看見哈莉臉紅的樣子跩哥真的差點會不注意，最後會被對方阻止自己，常常會讓跩哥晚上慾火難耐，對於這點哈莉感到很不好意思，只能看著他去浴室當中沖冷水。

「跩哥，真的很對不起。」哈莉看見跩哥忍耐的樣子很不好意思。

「沒關係，我答應過葛林戴華德教授，所以不能越界。」跩哥親吻哈莉的臉頰安撫她。

「你真的是笨蛋。」哈莉苦笑的看著跩哥。

「沒辦法，我是愛妳的笨蛋。」跩哥把哈莉拉到懷裡睡覺。

兩個人抱在一起睡覺是很舒服的一件事情，哈莉喜歡依偎在跩哥的懷裡睡覺，聽著男友的心跳聲可以很好睡覺，跩哥喜歡抱著哈莉睡覺，常久以來的夢想已經實現一半，之後就是把哈莉娶回家，這樣跩哥自己的夢想會全部完成。

魯休斯和水仙因為有些事情而出門，讓跩哥和哈莉兩人留在莊園中，看見這樣的情形跩哥讓家庭小精靈準備餐點，哈莉不太懂對方到底想要做什麼，只是猜測說對方想要耍浪漫。

跩哥是個很浪漫的一個人，這點哈莉很清楚，就像是葛林戴華德很喜歡對鄧不利多耍浪漫，似乎對自己心愛的人只要有點浪漫細胞的人都會耍浪漫，這會讓心愛的人感到很欣喜。

「今天讓我餵妳吃飯。」跩哥告訴哈莉。

「什麼？」哈莉聽見跩哥說的話有些反應不過來。

「我想要餵妳吃飯，可以嗎？」跩哥把自己想要說的話再說一次，他相信哈莉有聽見自己說的話。

「喔！好。」哈莉乖乖的點頭答應。

「啊！把嘴巴張開。」跩哥用叉子叉起食物遞到哈莉的面前。

「啊！」哈莉乖乖的把東西給吃下肚子裡。

「好吃嗎？」跩哥笑笑的問著哈莉。

「好吃。」哈莉露出滿足的笑容。

看見哈莉露出滿足的笑容跩哥很開心，只是沒想到對方也會餵自己吃飯，兩人互相餵食的樣子可是會把其他人閃瞎眼，慶幸現在沒有人看見他們兩人正在互相餵食的樣子。

哈莉總算了解為什麼葛林戴華德會很喜歡和鄧不利多一起互相餵食，這樣互相餵食的感覺真的很好玩，跩哥的表情看起來也是那樣的幸福，當初自己見到葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的表情也是這樣。

吃過午餐之後他們兩人去花園走走，本來是想打算要出去走走，可是跩哥想想還是不要出門，哈莉對此沒有太大的意見，畢竟現在住在人家家裡也不好多說什麼，他們兩人還不能用魔法，只能乖乖待在莊園裡面。

「想要出門卻不能出門有點討厭。」哈莉坐在院子裡的鞦韆上很無奈的看著跩哥。

「這也沒辦法，我們現在無法用魔法，想要出去走走的話可能會有點小問題。」跩哥一定會安撫自己的女友。

「也只能這樣了。」哈莉握著跩哥的手微笑。

「想要看書還是做什麼？」跩哥知道哈莉感到很無聊。

「回去你房間？」哈莉突然想起一些事情。

「好啊！」跩哥一點意見也沒有。

回到房間後哈莉直接把跩哥推到床上，自己跨坐在他的身上，看見這樣的情形跩哥很訝異，沒想到哈莉竟然會這樣做，哈莉低下頭主動親吻跩哥，已經十六歲的他們早已經知曉男女之間的情事，難免會有點慾望在。

雖然跩哥很想繼續做下去，但是他知道答應過葛林戴華德的事情是絕對不可以反悔，就算哈莉誘惑自己也沒有用，深呼吸過後跩哥反客為主，換他把哈莉壓在床上親吻。

他們兩人只有親吻對方沒有做任何的事情，親吻撫摸對方而已，最後一步跩哥依舊沒有做，哈莉什麼話都沒有說，她尊重對方的想法，也知道對方是尊重自己想要保護自己。

「看樣子我們的新婚之夜你會讓我下不了床。」哈莉開玩笑的和跩哥說。

「呵呵！這是一定的。」跩哥把人抱在自己的懷裡。


	20. Chapter 20

「那樣的話我會很期待。」哈莉笑笑的親吻跩哥。

「慢慢期待，我會給妳很滿意的答案。」跩哥回應哈莉的吻。

七年級的超勞巫師測驗幾乎要把所有七年級的學生給打趴，哈莉和跩哥從這考試地獄當中爬起來，確定好自己未來想要做的事情後哈莉很專心的把所有的測驗都一一解決，跩哥當然也是一樣。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看見哈莉的好成績微笑，看樣子他們兩人是真的可以退休，葛林戴華德老早就想要帶鄧不利多去環遊世界，有繼承人在自己根本不需要太過擔心。

鄧不利多也開始和麥教授商量退休的事情，等哈莉和奈威畢業後剛好可以接任黑魔法防禦學和藥草學教授的位子，跩哥雖然要去應徵治療師，不過賽佛勒思似乎有跟他談論過一些事情，所以他有可能會接魔藥學的位子。

當了多年的雙面間諜的賽佛勒斯想要退休好好休息，至於未來會不會有人陪伴他誰也不知道，既然魔藥學大師要退休，跩哥當然會義不容辭接任這個位子，他希望賽佛勒斯可以好好的休息。

「所以你打算改職業？跩哥。」哈莉很好奇的問著跩哥。

「嗯，我和石內卜教授談論過，他想要退休所以由我來接手。」跩哥拿了一個甜點給哈莉。

「這樣也好，我們可以一起工作。」哈莉很樂意可以和跩哥在同一個地方工作。

「只是不知道教授以後會不會找到一個伴侶。」跩哥比較擔心賽佛勒斯的身體是否有人照顧。

「一定會有的，不用擔心。」哈莉笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「也是，教授會找到屬於他的幸福。」跩哥親親哈莉的臉頰。

聽小道消息說賽佛勒斯好像認識一位不錯的女性，大概會和那位女性一起度過未來的日子，只是這件事誰也不知道也沒有人膽敢和他去確認，哈莉也沒跟跩哥說自己是從哪裡聽見的消息。

七年級畢業後跩哥和哈莉結婚，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看見這樣的情形微笑，魁登斯和娜吉妮很高興哈莉嫁給自己喜歡的人，要是跩哥想要欺負她的話，不用葛林戴華德出手，肯定會被其他人教訓。

魁登斯和娜吉妮的兒女們也各自找到自己的伴侶，每個人婚後的生活也很美好，天狼星和雷木思看見這樣的情形微笑，聽說大衛出門旅遊後好像也有碰到自己心儀的人，只是這次沒有帶回來給大家看。

「現在把哈莉嫁出去，我們可以去環遊世界。」葛林戴華德很認真的告訴鄧不利多。

「呵呵，我答應你，大衛說有很多地方都不錯，可以給我們當參考。」鄧不利多早已經準備好要和葛林戴華德一起去旅遊。

哈莉身邊的朋友、家人各自結婚後有自己的家庭，她和跩哥的感情依舊很好，新婚之夜跩哥真的讓哈莉無法下床，第二天哈莉只能躺在床上等跩哥服務自己，暑假過後他們兩人回到霍格華茲當中上任。

學生們也很喜歡他們兩位教授，哈莉的教學方式很有趣，跩哥也不像賽佛勒斯那樣的硬梆梆，加上他又是帥氣的小夥子，自然會很受到學生歡迎，不過大家都知道跩哥和哈莉是一對夫妻，可不能棒打鴛鴦。

和學生年紀相近總是會有很多話聊，跩哥和哈莉下課後總是有許多學生來找他們，只是有時候會吃閉門羹，那時候跩哥和哈莉會在辦公室當中做某件事情，晚上回到房間也是一樣。

「你就這麼早想要當父親？」哈莉任由跩哥在自己身上撫摸。

「我還想要和妳多享受一下兩人世界，只是我喜歡和妳有肌膚之親。」跩哥才不想要太早有孩子。

「那就隨其自然，到時候有了可不能抱怨。」哈莉笑笑的看著跩哥。

「我不會抱怨，那是我和妳的孩子。」跩哥肯定會很喜歡自己和哈莉所生的孩子。

「快點，我想要了。」哈莉輕輕的在跩哥耳邊說。

「遵命！」跩哥馬上加快速度做下去。

整個房間都是旖旎的氣氛，兩人的衣物就這樣躺在床下，光裸著身子疊在一起，跩哥似乎不想要放過哈莉，明天又是周末的關係肯定是一個晚上不會讓妻子睡覺，會讓她知道自己的厲害。

第二天醒來哈莉發現自己身上都是跩哥親吻過後留下的痕跡，對方的身上也是有留下自己親吻他的痕跡，看樣子今天需要小心一點，不然被學生問到這樣的問題肯定會不好意思。

現在的學生腦袋真的很好，知道的事情也很多，要是被學生問起來哈莉當然會不好意思，跩哥反而會大方的告訴學生自己是做了什麼事情，和妻子感情好是很正常的事情，而且跩哥喜歡和哈莉放閃光給其他人看。

「我好餓，我們肯定錯過早餐。」哈莉很無奈的告訴跩哥。

「讓家庭小精靈把餐點送到房間來就好。」跩哥笑笑的告訴哈莉。

「晚點我想要去活米村逛逛，好嗎？」哈莉開始穿起自己的衣服。

「好，我沒有意見，親愛的。」跩哥當然沒有太大的意見。

「暑假想好去哪裡度蜜月了嗎？親愛的跩哥。」哈莉親吻自己最愛的人。

「這是個驚喜我不能說。」跩哥回應哈莉的吻。

親吻過後跩哥讓家庭小精靈送餐點給他們吃，哈莉知道丈夫想要給自己一個驚喜，所以她什麼話都沒有說，看看對方什麼時候才要告訴自己，說不定這個驚喜歡肯定會讓自己很喜歡。

跩哥一向知道哈莉的喜好在哪裡，對方想要去哪裡自己一定會帶她去，兩個月的蜜月旅行他一定會好好的規畫，絕對會讓哈莉感到很開心，跩哥可不會讓自己的寶貝妻子失望，絕對會讓她開心不已。

不過在學期期間跩哥從未透漏口風給哈莉，然而哈莉也沒有開口問跩哥，偶爾和朋友們或是學生們喝下午茶，有時候會和跩哥一起喝下午茶，這時候哈莉就沒有辦法從丈夫的手中離開，跩哥可不會輕易的放開哈莉。

「我們怎麼突然來瑞典？蜜月旅行的地點是這裡。」即使是夏天瑞典還是有點涼，哈莉穿著自己的外套看著跩哥。

「之前妳不是說想要來瑞典玩？所以才把蜜月旅行訂在這裡。」跩哥幫哈莉把外套給穿好，畢竟這裡的確比自己想像中的還要冷。

「那是多久以前的事情，我說想來北歐玩，度蜜月你還真的決定來北歐玩。」哈莉沒想到跩哥竟然會把自己的話給聽進去。

「只要妳想要我當然會帶妳過來玩，況且夏天來北歐很不錯。」跩哥一定會給哈莉驚喜。

哈莉聽見跩哥說的話很開心，親親丈夫的臉頰後就和他去旅館，哈莉以前很想要來北歐玩，可是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多不太有空，對於來北歐玩似乎不是那樣有想法，所以大多都是去南歐或是西歐玩，跩哥可以帶她來當然會很開心。

很久以前葛林戴華德和鄧不利多有事情需要來北歐冰島處理，有帶她來過一次玩過，後來不管自己要求多少次他們都不理會她，似乎是因為有不太好的印象，現在跩哥可以帶她來哈莉當然很開心。

跩哥可是把所有的旅遊規畫都決定好，哈莉只要跟著自己的丈夫一起玩就好，這時候她就會去貓頭鷹郵局寄送明信片或是一些信件給葛林戴華德和鄧不利多，當然也會寄信給其他人。

「現在科技很發達，上傳到網路上好像也可以。」哈莉正在考慮照片要用寄送的還是傳到巫師網路。

「我想大家收到妳的信會比較開心，不過妳要上傳到網路上也可以。」跩哥泡了一杯好喝的紅茶給哈莉。

「說的也是，和給大家的禮物一起寄送好了，網路也備份一下。」哈莉喜歡喝跩哥親自泡的茶。

「妳想做什麼我都不會去阻止妳，親愛的。」跩哥親吻哈莉然後摸摸她的肚子。

「摸來摸去也沒孩子，別想太多。」哈莉知道跩哥其實有點期待有孩子。

「我沒有想太多，只是單純想要摸妳。」跩哥笑笑的告訴哈莉。

體驗泡露天溫泉的感覺真的很不錯，只是永晝這點讓他們有點小小的困擾，其他的沒有太大的感覺，夏天還可以體驗下雪天的感覺真的很不錯，體驗不同文化的地方真的很好玩。

要回去前跩哥發現到哈莉開始很容易疲憊，哈莉只是告訴跩哥說可能是這兩個月玩的太過快樂的關係，對此跩哥也沒有太大的懷疑，在內心當中默默決定回英國後要帶哈莉去醫院檢查。

回到英國後他們休息一個星期，準備回學校上課前，跩哥帶著哈莉去檢查身體，看見哈莉的狀態跩哥內心當中已經有底，大概知道會有好消息，只是他決定等檢查完畢後再來說。

「恭喜馬份先生，馬份太太懷孕了。」治療師告訴跩哥和哈莉。

「天呀！真的嗎？這太好了，跩哥。」哈莉聽見這個消息很訝異。

「謝謝您，醫生。」跩哥開始準備要幫哈莉補補身子。

回到學校教書之後哈莉決定等肚子整個大了起來之後再說，跩哥當然沒有任何的意見，他會好好的看著她，這點是不需要太過擔心，不然現在把哈莉關在家裡養胎跩哥不可想做。

霍格華茲可不能一年有兩個教師沒有辦法教書，就算想要找人代課一時之間可是會找不到人，所以他們打算找好人之後再來回莊園休養，麥教授得到這個消息當然很樂意放人。

「哈莉，妳知道嗎？我的願望實現了。」睡前跩哥正在幫哈莉按摩的時候吐出這句話。

「喔？什麼願望？」哈莉聽見跩哥說的話感到很訝異，這是她第一次聽見丈夫這樣說。

「我的願望是娶妳為妻，和妳組成家庭，現在還有我們的孩子，願望全部實現了。」跩哥笑笑的告訴哈莉。

哈莉聽見跩哥說的話微笑，跩哥當年見到眼前的妻子一見鍾情，打從那時候起就開始規劃自己和妻子的未來，現在有了孩子之後自己的願望是真的實現，跩哥真的很高興可以和哈莉一起組成家庭，他們現在很幸福。END


End file.
